Hell of a first day, Greenie
by Robin no Hood
Summary: UA. Thomas vient de débarquer dans Le bloc, ce lycée élitiste scientifique de mecs qui partagent tout. Le même dortoir et surtout la même envie... traverser le "labyrinthe" pour rejoindre le bar le Griffeur autant de soirs que possible et se mettre ivres mort. Et vous... Vous venez? - Thomas x Newt
1. Day one

**Me revoilà !**

Voici **l'UA** dont je vous parlais à la suite de "_Je me souviens_" qui doit être à la base une **OS en deux parties**, plutôt type **humoristique** et donc de type drôle et qui serait un **UA de the Maze Runner**. Seulement, en commençant à l'écrire, il se peut que j'ai changé d'idée à propos de cette histoire d'OS. Donc** je vous propose de lire ceci**, et puis, si vous le voulez bien,** de répondre à quelques questions (deux en fait) en review à la fin** :) histoire que je sache où aller avec cette fic :)

"_Je me souviens_" et "_A qui la faute_" ont des touches assez **sombres**. Là, je vous préviens, certains passages risquent de partir en **WTF**, notamment car les blocards ne sont pas en perpétuel danger de mort mouahaha. Seulement, vous verrez que j'ai essayé au maximum de faire ressortir l'univers de **James Dashner** qui est, bien sûr, le propriétaire d'a peu près tout dans ce qui suit, sauf mes grosses échappées lyriques :3

Allez, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**!

**x**

- _THOMAS ! THOMAS ! THOMAS !_

Voilà. C'est comme ça que les choses auraient pu commencer. Mais non. L'histoire ne commence pas exactement avec un troupeau d'adolescents bourrés qui beuglent en cœur le nom d'un type, comme ça, là, par-dessus de la musique assourdissante avec… oh merde, c'est du vomi là, dans le coin ?

Bref. L'histoire commence en fait le matin même en cours de sciences nat' (La plantation des patates – chapitre I.A.2)… Ce matin-là, donc, alors que les joyeux lycéens de l'internat «_ Le bloc _» venaient de s'installer joyeusement (sentez-vous l'ironie ?) comme tous les vendredi matins sur leurs chaises, la porte se rouvrit. Aussitôt, tout le monde imita Alby, le délégué de classe, et se leva pour accueillir le proviseur adjoint, dont nous tairons le nom par respect de son anonymat, et que tous les blocards surnommaient « _La boite_ ». Derrière lui se tenait un autre grand gamin qui avait l'air absolument paumé et qui zieutait avec effarement le poster géant représentant un porc bien gras dans le coin opposé de la salle de classe. Jusqu'ici, tout va bien.

- _Voici un nouvel élève_, commença le proviseur adjoint, et tout le monde put distinctement entendre Chuck glousser de joie. _Il s'appelle_…

«_ Le bleu _» souffla un des ados depuis un coin de la salle.

-_ Il s'appelle Thomas. J'espère que vous saurez l'intégrer à votre groupe et par-là, j'entends seulement le faire participer à la vie de l'internat, compris ? Vos petites fêtes d'intégration, vous oubliez tout de suite. Je vous rappelle que votre petit Chuck s'est vomi trois fois de suite dessus après la dernière,_ persiffla La boite, sévèrement. _Sur ce, messieurs, bonne journée _!

C'en était alors suivi une certaine agitation et le professeur avait enjoint Thomas à rejoindre une chaise à côté d'un des élèves au tempérament le plus tranquille – et soit dit en passant, l'un des moins crétins de tous ces ados forcément crétins puisque ce sont des ados CQFD les gars – aka Newt. Ce dernier avait tenté d'arracher un regard ou un mot au nouveau venu mais ce dernier semblait plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le lycée jouxtait, entre autre, un centre commercial gigantesque.

-_ Tu regardes le labyrinthe ?_ souffla Newt au bout d'un moment.

Cette fois, Thomas lui lança un regard intrigué, se détachant de la fenêtre – enfin – pour se tourner vers son nouveau camarade aux cheveux blonds et au sourire lumineux.

- _Le quoi ?_ Crut-il bon d'interroger.

- _Le labyrinthe. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le centre commercial. Il y a un bar-boite, à l'autre bout, on l'appelle le Griffeur, qui est juste mortellement cool ! Quand on arrive à s'échapper du bloc… 'fin, de l'internat, et qu'on arrive à traverser le labyrinthe sans se faire chopper, on finit au Griffeur et… généralement, seuls les plus braves s'en sortent. Si tu t'interrogeais à propos des frasques de Chuck,_ expliqua Newt en chuchotant.

Il avait dans sa façon de parler non seulement un accent anglais plus que pointu et craquant, mais aussi ce ton détaché qui détonnait avec son regard perçant, limite espiègle. C'était comme si ce type aimait faire des conneries mais qu'il avait assez de bon sens pour les faire de la manière la plus avisée qui soit. Thomas finit par lui sourire.

- _Bordel, ça doit être cool._

- _Un peu que c'est cool. On finit toujours tous putain de bourrés, c'est un miracle qu'on arrive à rentrer avant que les portes de l'internat ne se referment_…

- _Se referment ?_ Demanda Thomas, un sourcil arqué. _Tu veux dire ne s'ouvrent ?_

- _Non, non. A sept heures du matin, les portes se ferment et tout le monde doit avoir quitté l'internat pour la journée. Si tu n'es pas dans le lycée, tu te démerdes. Ce qui veut dire que si tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit, tu passes la journée dans tes fringues de la nuit. Et crois-moi… une nuit au Griffeur, tu es sûr de passer ta journée couvert de substances inappropriées. Mais tu verras ça très vite,_ ajouta le blondinet.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Fit Thomas, les sourcils froncés.

- _Oh… ça veut dire que ce soir, on sort, le bleu._

-_ Dites, vous voulez que je vous aide à raconter vos vies, vous deux ?_ Cingla subitement le professeur.

Les deux garçons se turent immédiatement, avant d'échanger un mince sourire en coin quand ce dernier se détourna d'eux. Newt reprit toutefois à voix basse :

-_ Oh fait, moi c'est Newt. Je suis le sous-délégué de classe._

- _Cool_, siffla Thomas qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si le délégué était aussi timbré, le reste des blocards devaient être vraiment cramés. _Moi c'est Thomas._

_- Oh, je sais… Je sais bien, le bleu,_ répondit Newt.

Puis il pivota sur sa chaise et se concentra sur le cours à nouveau, laissant Thomas voguer dans ses pensées pour le reste du cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, signalant la pause, tout le monde se précipita autour du bureau des deux garçons et il fallut que le prof les mette à la porte pour qu'ils commencent à le harceler de questions dans la cours. Une cours carré où le béton ceinturait un espace vert assez grand cependant. Thomas devait avouer qu'il aurait bien couru pour échapper à cet attroupement mais la présence de Newt le rassurait, alors qu'il l'observait, les bras croisés, l'air serein, avoir à faire à tous ces blocards assoiffés. On lui demandait d'où il venait, ce qu'il faisait avant d'être admis dans ce lycée d'élite où les élèves étaient intensivement préparés à devenir l'élite scientifique – ouais, ceux-là même qui se vomissent dessus au Griffeur, personne n'est pas parfait. Bref, tout un tas de questions qui étouffaient Thomas et auxquelles il n'arrivait pas vraiment à apporter de réponses. Finalement, un garçon s'interposa et se présenta comme Alby, lui proposant de faire un tour des lieux, loin du capharnaüm. Personne ne protesta ce qui indiqua au petit nouveau que ce type était celui avec lequel on ne déconnait pas.

-_ L'internat est exceptionnellement ouvert, suit-moi._

Il le fit passer par les cuisines et le self, où Fry, un des leurs, passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier la cuisine moléculaire (pour mieux leur servir ses créations chelous ensuite), puis le gymnase où un certain Minho – le même qui s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver le moyen de leur faire traverser le centre commercial – s'entrainait avec les autres athlètes, principalement à la course. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'aux dortoirs communs, tout en lui énumérant un certain nombre de règles que Thomas essayait d'imprimer non sans mal. Il était complètement largué.

- _Et il faut respecter ces règles, évidemment. Si tu déconnes, tu atterris en colle, et personne n'a envie de passer sa journée dans ce trou, _conclut Alby en s'approchant d'un lit. _Ça c'est ton coin, t'es à côté de Chuck pour l'instant. Vous êtes six par chambres, Newt et moi on occupe une chambre au bout de l'étage si t'as quelques chose à demander ou quoi que ce soit._

- _Merci Alby_, répondit Thomas.

-_ Maintenant on va voir quelle spécialité ils ont prévu pour toi. Ça prend une bonne semaine en générale, avant de pouvoir s'inscrire dans le cours pour lequel on est vraiment fait. Et, à côté, on suit tous le même enseignement._

Alby s'avérait être un mec sympas quoi que très autoritaire, contrairement à Newt qui paraissait tout de suite plus chaleureux. Thomas le remercia et resta un moment dans son coin. Il ne savait pas, ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ses parents l'avaient envoyé dans un tel endroit. Il aurait été juste content d'aller au lycée normalement et être un ado looser de son âge, avec une vie sociale compliquée, une vie sentimentale encore plus compliquée et… des meufs. Merde, il fallait qu'on l'envoie dans un programme scientifique élitiste ET avec des mecs seulement. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr à propos de son orientation sexuelle mais avait peu de points de comparaisons et il aurait bien aimé avoir des expériences à ce sujet justement. Fallait croire que c'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et Thomas détestait qu'on attende quelque chose de lui.

Le garçon finit donc de préparer son coin et se mit en tête de rejoindre Newt. Lui, au moins, il avait l'air cool. Pas comme un de ces types, là, Gally, qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de se faire voler sa tiare de la Reine de la promo, avait songé Thomas.

- _Bon les gars, ce soir, on sort ? _Déclara Alby à l'ensemble des blocards quand Thomas fit son grand retour.

- _Ouais… on verra ce que le bleu a dans le ventre,_ lança justement Gally d'un ton supérieur.

Thomas le défia du regard un instant. Ce soir… ça allait être le feu.

- _Je m'en ferais pas trop, si j'étais à ta place. Gally tient bien l'alcool mais quand il commence à chanter des chansons paillardes, il lui reste cinq minutes avant de s'écrouler,_ souffla Newt.

Thomas ne l'avait pas entendu se glisser jusqu'à lui, alors que les autres s'écartaient.

- _Dans son propre vomi ?_ Railla Thomas.

- _Non, dans celui de Chuck. Faut suivre, le bleu,_ se moqua Newt.

-_ C'est pas bientôt fini avec ce bleu, là ?_

-_ T'inquiètes pas, j'te trouverai un autre surnom affligeant et tu regretteras vite celui-là,_ le taquina le blondinet.

- _Tu veux parier ?_

Le sous-délégué lui sourit.

-_ Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, mec. On est attendus pour ces putains de mathématiques._

Thomas poussa un long soupir.

- _Ha ouais… c'est la joie dans ce lycée. Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de vous saouler !_

-_ Et t'as encore rien vu, le bleu… t'as encore rien vu !_

Et sur ces mots, Newt s'éloigna en lui souriant. Et Thomas se dit qu'il l'aimait bien, c'était décidé !

**x**

Voila ! Alors voici** les questions** auxquelles j'ai besoin que vous répondiez s'il vous plait :

- Est-ce que ça vous plait **assez** pour que j'en fasse une **fiction**, plutôt d'un double OS? Si non, la seconde partie racontera juste l'échappée au Griffeur.

- Est-ce que vous voulez du **Newtmas** mouahahaha? J'ai l'intention d'en faire mais je veux votre avis :) (je précise d'avance que, ne sachant pas écrire les lemons et n'aimant pas vraiment ça, j'en fais rarement mais ça m'empêche pas de décrire le reste hihi)

**EDIT DU 17/01 : ON PART SUR UNE FICTION ET DU NEWTMAS APRES 11 VOIX SUR 11 UNANIMES**

C'est tout !

Je voulais aussi dire **merci** à vos adorables **reviews** pour mes 3 autres OS déjà postées et vous signaler que je réponds à tout le monde par MP quand je peux (c'est à dire quand vous avez un compte). Les anonymes, croyez moi, j'ai bien sûr lu vos commentaires et vous remercie tout **autant** !

A très bientôt :)


	2. Rencontre du troisième type

Hé bonjouuuuuuuuuuur vous !

Alors déjà, tout simplement : **WOUAW** et **MERCI** ! Je viens de débarquer sur FF et de commencer cette fiction et je sais que je vous avais demandé de répondre à mes questions mais je pensais pas que vous seriez si nombreux à répondre. Merci, sérieusement

Le **vote** a été unanime : on part sur **UNE FICTION** (pas d'OS donc) et du **NEWTMAS**.

Je remercie tous ceux qui « **follow** » aussi, en effet, ce sera plus pratique pour vous de savoir quand je poste. BREF, vous êtes adorables, et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

**Bonne lecture ( :**

**x**

Diantre que c'était LONG. Thomas n'avait jamais aimé les mathématiques. Jamais. Mais alors là, c'était plus du calcul mental, c'était du suicide mental. Le problème d'un lycée élitiste dans lequel on est censé devenir un petit génie dans un domaine, c'était définitivement de devoir être potable dans tous les autres domaines. Et, pour Thomas, faire des mathématiques sup/spé/ingénieur de la nasa, c'était un peu comme égorger des porcs et traire des vaches : ça n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie d'ado de seize ans, c'était sale, barbare et ça ne lui apporterait rien dans sa vie plus tard. Oui, bon, c'était à peine exagéré, mais quand même. En plus, on l'avait collé à côté d'un sadique, un certain Winston, qui semblait le génie de la classe en matière de calcul. A tel point qu'il avait poussé le vice jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à se fondre avec une calculette authentique – le pauvre étant en effet couvert d'acné. Thomas, cependant, n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner son attraction morbide pour les chiffres et peinait derrière ses dérivées.

Quand la cloche avait retenti et qu'on les avait libéré – parce que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une libération – pour le repas, Thomas aurait pu exploser de joie. Il n'en fit rien, évidemment, et suivit sagement les autres jusqu'au self. En sortant de la classe, il avait tenté de repérer Newt mais ce dernier était plongé dans une grande conversation avec Alby, son sac pendant sur une de ses épaules, et Thomas n'avait pas envie de se retrouver près d'Alby. Tant pis, il allait être ce petit nouveau qui mange seul à la table des parias.

Du moins… c'est ce qu'il aurait espéré, croyez-le. A peine déposa-t-il son plateau pour faire la queue qu'un adolescent rondouillard et un peu plus jeune que les autres le rejoignit. Thomas aurait pu prendre les paris quant à son identité mais le garçon ne lui en laissa même pas le temps :

- _Salut, moi c'est Chuck. Parait qu'on est copains de dortoir !_ S'exclama-t-il tout enjoué.

_C'est donc toi dont le vomi est si célèbre_… songea Thomas avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas la meilleure approche.

- _Toi c'est Thomas ! T'en fais pas, si tu es perdu au début, c'est normal. Tous ces gars sont un peu étranges mais c'est le lot des génies, pas vrai ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux !_

Récupérant son assiette de haricots et de steak, Thomas fit les gros yeux. Ce gosse parlait à une vitesse délirante, l'air sans arrêt ravi. Le seul truc qui clochait c'était…

-_ Mais… Désolé Chuck, mais quel âge tu…_

- _Oh, treize ans ! J'ai un peu d'avance et pas beaucoup d'amis mais…_

_- Ok respire Chuck. On va s'asseoir,_ le coupa calmement Thomas.

Il savait que dans ce lycée, rien n'était vraiment une question d'âge. Dans le tronc commun, tout le monde avait entre 15 et 17 ans, à l'exception de ce petit génie de Chuck, et la répartition de niveau se faisait pour chaque discipline plus poussée. Thomas se demanda à quoi Chuck était bon, tout en se disant qu'il regrettait lui-même que son propre cerveau soit assez développé pour faire des maths sup quand tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être sportif professionnel.

- _… Quand Gally était à poil,_ conclut Chuck en se marrant.

Thomas s'étouffa tellement qu'il faillit avaler un haricot par le nez. Quand il eut assez retrouvé son calme (bien qu'encore haletant), il se tourna vers le gamin qui n'avait pas fermé la bouche une SEULE seconde depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis dans un coin du self :

- _J'ai probablement pas…_

- _Oh t'inquiètes, j'te montrerai, on va bien s'amuser._

Thomas n'était pas sûr de _bien _s'amuser si ça impliquait ce type louche qui s'appelait Gally, encore moins s'il… A cet instant, néanmoins, il fut complètement arraché à ses pensées. A quelques mètres de là, Newt venait de lâcher son plateau dans un grand bruit sur sa table, une ombre alarmée sur le visage. Thomas fronça les sourcils en voyant le blondinet quitter le self au pas de charge, suivi d'Alby. Ne sachant pas trop vers qui se tourner et redoutant déjà une salve de mots barbantes, il pivota tout de même vers Chuck qui, pour l'heure, était le seul à bien vouloir lui parler :

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

_- Ben._

Ben quoi? Thomas était déjà si habitué au fait que Chuck parle en de looooongues phrases sans reprendre sa respiration qu'il resta bête un instant, la fourchette suspendue connement entre son assiette et sa bouche. Comme Chuck n'ajoutait rien, il reposa ladite fourchette et l'encouragea d'un coup de menton.

- _C'est Ben, il est malade, _ recommença Chuck, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

- _Mais c'est grave ? _S'enquit Thomas, inquiet à présent.

-_ Il est à l'infirmerie._

Thomas se détendit, s'il restait juste à l'infirmerie, ce n'était surement pas si grave que ça. Il devait quand même avoir l'air soucieux, puisque Chuck finit par cracher le morceau :

- _Il a abusé à notre dernière soirée au Griffeur et ça parle même d'exclusion. Le conseil a failli annuler ta soirée de bienvenue. Mais je crois que Newt s'y est opposé. Il a dit que c'était pas parce qu'un blocard faisait des conneries que tous les autres devaient payer._

Soudainement, Thomas sentit un élan d'affection pour ce type. Et puis… un élan d'intérêt aussi…

-_ Et il fait quoi, Newt, dans ce lycée ?_

_- Newt ? Il est en spé sciences naturelles. Un pur génie. Enfin… c'est Zart qui écrase tout le monde en sciences naturelles mais Newt est…_

Thomas n'écoutait plus Chuck. En fait, il se disait qu'il allait souvent arrêter de l'écouter en milieu de phrases, comme ça, là, parce que trop de Chuck allait tuer Chuck. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'il ne parle pas dans son sommeil, en plus…

Heureusement, il n'eut pas trop à se soucier de lui, les conversations de Chuck se suffisant à elles-mêmes et la fin du repas fut très vite sonnée. Thomas commença aussitôt à fouiller son sac à la recherche de l'emploi du temps qu'on lui avait donné le matin même, à son arrivée mais la main d'Alby qui s'abattit sur son agenda l'en empêcha. Chuck fila sans demander son reste et Thomas dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas lever un regard agacé vers celui qui l'interrompait.

- _Pas besoin le bleu. On est vendredi aprem. Normalement, tu devrais aller à ton cour de spé mais t'es pas encore dans un de ces groupes dont cet aprem, tu fais le Tour du campus._

_- Mais tu m'as déjà…_

_- Est-ce que je t'ai dit de m'interrompre ? _Interrogea Alby, perplexe.

Thomas ne dit rien.

- _Bon. Tu peux te balader, partout sauf dans l'internat. T'as qu'à aller voir un peu tous les groupes. Ce soir, on se retrouve tous au bloc pour se changer avant de sortir. Soit y à vingt heures, après le repas. Et d'ici là, essaye de pas te faire bouffer tout cru !_

Sur ces mots, il l'abandonna et Thomas se rendit compte que le self était presque vide. Une après-midi libre. Cool, il savait déjà où il comptait aller. Après avoir débarrassé son plateau, il quitta donc la cantine, son sac sur le dos mais il ne put aller bien loin. En franchissant les portes, il rentra tout droit dans quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à peine plus grand que lui.

-_ Putain ! Le bleu, regarde où tu mets les pieds !_ S'exclama la voix de Newt avec son adorable accent anglais.

- _Désolé !_

Newt était en train de se masser le front, que Thomas avait cogné sans vergogne. Le brun se sentit soudain stupide.

- _Désolé,_ répéta-t-il. _Euh… Newt, tu sais comment aller au gymnase depuis ici ?_

Une seconde, Thomas crut qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal puisque l'autre garçon le regarda de travers avant de lui sourire tranquillement, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Thomas ignorait.

- _Ouais. Tu longes ce couloir, ensuite à droite après les escaliers et quand tu sors t'arriveras en bas des pistes d'athlétisme. _

_- Merci,_ répondit Thomas sans trop savoir pourquoi il rougissait.

Il passa devant Newt et, après quelques pas, il entendit la voix amusée :

-_ Eh, c'est marrant de vouloir courir pour un type qui sait même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre._

Thomas poussa un petit grognement mais Newt avait déjà disparu dans le self.

Le nouveau entreprit donc de suivre le chemin indiqué par le sous-délégué, ravi à l'idée de bientôt se retrouver dans un endroit familier, à savoir une salle de sport. Il était si enjoué qu'il ne trouva même pas étrange de voir un gamin tout transpirant en caleçon-chaussettes (tenue swagg par excellence) se balader seul au bout du couloir. Il avançait d'ailleurs dans sa direction et se rendit compte de sa présence quand ce dernier le prit à partie :

-_ T'es qui toi ?_ Lui aboya presque le garçon à l'apparence chelou.

Tel le petit chaperon rouge fredonnant brusquement arrêté par le loup, Thomas se figea à quelques pas de l'énergumène. Merde, qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait avoir l'air mal en point. Il avait l'air de subir une bonne grosse fièvre combinée avec une gastro. Détails que Thomas pouvaient parfaitement voir car le type en question s'approchaient de plus en plus.

Au moment où Thomas tourna les yeux sur sa gauche et lut les lettres « INFIRMERIE » au-dessus de la porte la plus proche, la voix d'Alby retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.

-_ Laisse-le Ben. Retourne t'allonger ! Si on te voit comme ça, cette fois, t'es bon pour l'exclusion._

Thomas eut une grimace de dégout en voyant Ben verdir à vue d'œil. Mais ce dernier continuait de fixer Thomas. Il était tout proche à présent.

- _Ben, revient ici, tout de suite ! _S'exclama Alby de sa voix autoritaire.

Comme le malade n'écoutait pas, Thomas entreprit de reculer pour s'éloigner du choléra pestiféré ambulant qui lui fonçait dessus inexorablement. Il avait le teint de plus en plus vert…

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Alby cria le nom de Ben au moment où le dos de Thomas heurta une porte. La seconde suivante, Ben se courba et lui vomit violemment sur les chaussures. Thomas poussa un cri de dégout tout en faisant un saut, alors que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait et que le principal adjoint apparaissait.

Ben vomit une seconde fois. Sur ses chaussures à lui. Les chaussures du principal.

-_ Oh mec… t'es tellement mort, _grogna Alby au fond du couloir.

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Thomas était parfaitement d'accord…

**x**

Voilà le **chapitre 2** ! Ils ne sont pas très longs mais je vais poster assez **souvent** :)

J'espère que ça vous plait ! Comme j'ai décidé de faire une **fiction**, ça peut paraitre un poil long à se mettre en place mais croyez-moi, on va vite rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Ensuite, **je vous propose de jouer à un jeu** (lol cé cro léklate) : voilà, en fait comme vous devez commencer à le remarquer, **je détourne plein de scènes du film et des livres**. Je propose, pour celles qui veulent jouer, de relever ces détournements. Je veux pas proposer de « prix » parce que si la gagnante n'a pas de compte, j'ai aucun moyen de lui envoyer un mp mais ça peut etre drôle ! Disons que je déclarerai le gagnant à chaque fin de chapitre (précisez si vous n'avez pas lu le livre, que j'avantage pas bêtement certains ^^)

J'en profite pour dire aux 4 ou 5 lecteurs qui ont posté en **guest** que j'ai lu vos reviews autant que les autres et que je vous remercie 1000 fois aussi et comme je peux pas vous envoyer de MP je vous dis que je vous kiffe ici !

A bientôt :)


	3. Préparation au combat

Voilà ! **Bonjour** !

Désolée ce **chapitre 3 a été un peu long à arriver** mais cette fin de semaine aussi. Bordel, j'ai cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais !

Me voilà-donc et le chapitre 3 avec !

Nous avons deux gagnantes, **Artemys** et **NSGA** pour le petit jeu et sachez **que vos réponses à tous étaient géniales** Je vous **remercie** tous tellement pour vos critiques et **reviews**. En principe j'ai répondu à toutes celles que je pouvais et dit encore merci aux anonymes ! Vraiment.

_Petite précision. Quand j'arrive à 4 ou 5 gagnants, je vous demanderai un petit truc pour l'histoire ;)_

**Merci** aussi aux nouveaux **followers :)**

**Le chapitre 4 arrivera + vite** étant donné qu'il est déjà presque _fini_ haha )

Je vous laisse juste le temps d'apprécier celui-là. Sachez juste que **les choses sérieuses vont commencer au chapitre 4** ! J'ai fini la _mise en place_ avec celui-ci.

**Bonne lecture** !

**x**

Mort, c'était le mot. Aussitôt après avoir récolté un jet de cette salissure exquise, le proviseur adjoint était entré dans une colère noire. Le genre de colère meurtrière qui peut valoir, par exemple, une exclusion pure et simple. En tout cas, c'est ce que Thomas avait entendu avant d'être emmené par Alby à l'internat pour qu'il puisse se changer et se nettoyer un peu. Autant dire qu'il avait été ravi de déambuler dans les couloirs au son dégoutant que produisait ses chaussures.

- _Il va vraiment se faire renvoyer ?_

Le petit nouveau interrogeait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il était désolé de savoir que le garçon risquait d'être exclu d'un établissement prestigieux pour lequel on s'arrachait des places mais quand il pensait à la paire de snikers qu'il venait de lui ruiner, sa culpabilité était aussitôt moindre.

- _C'était déjà un risque… on est pas censés se faire prendre quand on prend des cuites au Griffeur, ni ailleurs. Mais avec ce qu'il vient de faire, je crois qu'il a définitivement fait basculer le jugement. T'as vu la tête qu'a fait la Boite ? On aurait dit qu'il allait le couper net en deux…_

Thomas marmonna un « ouais » un peu vague. L'idée d'un élève coupé en deux était peut-être un peu exagérée. Il préféra changer de sujet :

_- Pourquoi tout le monde appelle le proviseur adjoint la Boite, au fait ?_

_- Oh, t'es pas allé dans son bureau quand t'es arrivé ? _

_- Non, j'ai vu le proviseur Paige. J'espère ne jamais la revoir de ma vie, et, après, la Boite m'a amené en cours._

_- J'te comprends pour cette folle dingue. C'est elle qui donne son aval pour toutes les nouvelles matières et expériences étranges qu'on fait ici… Dommage, en tout cas, pour la Boite. Sinon, il t'aurait surement proposé un chocolat,_ dit Alby avec un sourire tordu.

Thomas haussa un sourcil.

- _Oh, ce type a toujours une boite de chocolats sur son bureau. Et même quand tu viens parce que tu as fait une connerie, il t'en propose un. La différence, c'est que si t'as fait quelque chose de mal, il te propose la boite de la terreur. Les chocolats sont fourrés avec une espèce de liqueur qui rend à moitié malade. Ça n'a pas du arranger le cas de Ben, si tu veux mon avis._

_- Tu plaisantes ! _S'exclama Thomas, ahuri. _Faudrait être…_

_- Non. Tu devrais entendre son ton doucereux quand il te demande si nous n'avons besoin de rien à l'internat, qu'il peut nous fournir tout ce qu'on veut. Tu parles… la moitié des choses qu'on réclame, on en voit jamais la couleur ! C'est quand ça les arrange quoi._

Le nouveau resta perplexe un moment. Cet endroit était vraiment trop étrange.

_- Et t'allais où comme ça ?_ Demanda brusquement Alby.

_- Oh, j'allais vers les pistes d'athlétisme,_ répondit distraitement Thomas.

- _Quoi… tu veux courir ? _

Sans être moqueur, le ton du délégué de classe était un peu sceptique. Thomas avait l'habitude. Il n'était pas extrêmement grand, et ses bras étaient assez musclés. Pas de grande perche longiligne à l'horizon en somme.

_- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. _

_- Intéressant. C'est cette classe qui fait la renommée de l'établissement auprès des gamins qui veulent intégrer ce lycée alors que… Enfin, j'dis pas que vous ne servez à rien. Sans Minho, on se serait fait choppé plus d'une fois au retour du Griffeur mais…_

_- Mais on est dans un établissement scientifique, donc le sport, ça sert à rien ?_ Coupa Thomas, las et habitué.

_- J'ai pas dit ça, mec. Allez, on est arrivés. T'as qu'à laisser tes affaires sales à la laverie. On se retrouve toujours ce soir._

Effectivement, ils étaient de retour à l'internat et Alby laissa brutalement Thomas en plan. Ce dernier, après avoir pris une douche – parce qu'il se sentait vraiment dégueu avec ce vomi – et changé de vêtements, mit un temps infini pour trouver ladite laverie. L'après-midi était plus qu'entamé lorsqu'il eut fini et la fin des cours étaient déjà proches. Le temps qu'il retrouve les pistes d'athlétisme, les étudiants étaient tous en train de faire des étirements dans un coin, discutant avec sérieux de Thomas ne savait trop quoi.

Appuyé sur une des balustrades des gradins, il les observait. L'un d'entre eux, un asiatique à la carrure musculeuse, se trouvait en retrait, l'air extrêmement concentré par ses ischio-jambiers. Au bout d'un moment, l'un des autres coureurs s'adressa à lui en l'appelant « Minho » et vu l'air extrêmement désappointé quand ledit Minho fut dérangé, Thomas décida que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller le faire ch… bref. Il attendrait le début de la semaine suivante.

Tout de même décidé à faire le tour des lieux, il investit chaque installation sportive sur son chemin jusqu'à avoir fait le tour intégral du complexe. Le résultat était largement à la hauteur de ses espérances et il avait déjà hâte de se mettre à courir. En principe, il aurait dû aller courir le lendemain matin, mais il attendait de voir ce que réservait leur nuit au Griffeur avant de se faire des promesses qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir.

A dix-neuf heures, et parce qu'il n'avait déjà plus rien à faire, Thomas se traina donc jusqu'au self à nouveau. Il n'avait rencontré personne et ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer qui que ce soit de plus. En passant dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, il avait constaté que le passage de Ben avait disparu. Tout comme Ben. En revanche, son histoire, non. A peine mit-il le pied dans le réfectoire que tous les lycéens, qui avaient déjà déboulé pour manger après les cours, se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme.

Génial.

C'était exactement le genre de choses que Thomas aimait par-dessus tout. Être le centre de l'attention.

Son regard se posa finalement sur une table dont les membres l'observaient avec une attention accrue. Alby y était assis. Ainsi que Newt, directement à sa droite. Gally, en face de ce dernier, le dévisageait avec temps de force que Thomas aurait pu en rougir. Minho était là, aussi, ainsi que Fry et Winston, la calculette. Deux autres garçons se trouvaient près d'eux et ne se gênaient pas pour le déshabiller du regard. Vraiment parfait.

Heureusement – et, il faut en vouloir pour dire une telle chose -, Chuck lui fonça dessus, apparaissant de nulle part, pour l'entrainer vers la pile de plateau.

_- Alors ça y est ? Ben est renvoyé ? C'est vrai qu'il t'a…_

_- Chuck, on peut ne pas parler de ça, au moment de manger ? Supplia Thomas, grimaçant._

_- Alors c'est vrai ! C'est dingue ! _

Aussitôt le garçon se mit à déblatérer sur l'effet qu'avait eu la nouvelle sur chaque blocard. Thomas se demanda inconsciemment comme ce môme pouvait avoir le nez partout de la sorte. C'était à en avoir le vertige. Pourtant, il s'assit seul avec lui, comme le midi précédent. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par remarquer que tous les regards n'étaient pas nécessairement hostiles. Juste curieux.

_- C'est cool pour un premier jour ! Moi personne n'a fait attention à moi ! Mais toi, tu te fais vomir d…_

_- CHUCK !_ S'exclama Thomas.

Il désigna son assiette à moitié vide d'un air éloquent et le garçon sourit de plus belle.

_- J'espère que tu fais juste semblant d'avoir l'estomac fragile, parce que sinon, ce soir, tu vas mal finir ! _

_- Mon estomac va très bien. J'apprécie juste de manger ma purée sans repenser à _ça_. On sort quand même ce soir ? _Ajouta-t-il, plus pour faire diversion que pour la question.

_- Ouais ouais. A mon avis, ça va être le commando pour rentrer… on peut pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Perdre quelqu'un…_

_- Ce serait stupide de faire renvoyer un autre lycéen pour la même raison, c'est ce que je veux dire,_ enchaina aussitôt Chuck.

- _Oui, ce serait stupide,_ approuva Thomas, absent.

Il venait d'intercepter un regard du sous-délégué. Au moins, Newt n'avait pas l'air meurtrier, contrairement à Gally mais Thomas n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de ses yeux. Cette fois, malgré tout et sans comprendre pourquoi, il se rendit compte qu'il rougissait vraiment.

- _Bah, ça va pas ?_ Demanda Chuck.

_- Quoi ? Hein ? Mais si !_

_- T'en fais pas, faut pas culpabiliser pour Ben, c'est pas ta faute,_ dit le garçon qui, visiblement, interprétait tout de travers.

Thomas sentit un élan d'affection à son égard. Il restait sympas malgré la fatigue extrême qu'il pouvait provoquer.

_- Je sais. Je sais._

Le nouveau jeta un dernier regard discret à Newt mais ce dernier lui tournait le dos à nouveau, discutant avec Alby. Thomas finit son assiette en silence. Enfin, dans _son_ silence. Il n'y avait jamais de silence, quand on mangeait avec Chuck.

Après ça, tout le monde remonta dans les dortoirs afin de se changer pour la soirée. Thomas jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue, alors que les autres investissaient les douches. Son sweat crème et son jean lui convenait bien. Au pire, si l'entrée était sélective, il portait une chemise noire dessous, ça suffirait.

Cette fois, il fut content de voir que ses camarades de chambres lui adressaient quelques mots. Des mots qui ne parlent pas de Ben. Autre raison d'être ravi, Gally n'était pas dans son dortoir. Outre Chuck, il y avait deux lycéens qui voulaient se spécialiser en médecine, Jeff et Clint, et deux autres garçons qu'on ne lui présenta pas car dans les douches. Ce n'était pas faute de se l'être vu proposé par Chuck mais non, vraiment, Thomas n'avait pas envie d'aller serrer la main de ses nouveaux colocs pendant qu'ils étaient à poil et plein de mousse. Pourtant le garçon insistait, insistait, insistait, si bien que Thomas se dit que même si Chuck était gay, c'était ETRANGE, voire glauque, de vouloir à ce point roder autour des douches de ses petits camarades.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à décliner sa proposition plus longtemps puisqu'il y eut rassemblement de bataillon. Thomas fut ahuri de voir une vingtaine de garçons se préparer à partir. Tous dans le même bar, comme si…

_- Ouais, ils ne ratent jamais une putain d'occasion pour faire la fête,_ dit soudain une voix à son oreille.

Thomas sursauta. Newt s'était encore glissé jusqu'à lui en silence et l'observait les bras croisés, avec un sourire fin mais désormais habituel sur les lèvres.

- _On va y aller à tout… tout ça,_ demanda Thomas, toujours éberlué.

_- Ouais, c'est pas y aller qui pose problème. Techniquement on a le droit d'être hors du lycée jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure. Ce sera pour revenir._

_- Euh... ça ressemble à un plan foireux, _ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le nouveau.

- _Et ça foire à chaque fois,_ approuva le sous-délégué.

Sur ces mots, il planta Thomas avec un clin d'œil et rejoint Alby. Ce type était surement cinglé. Cool, vraiment cool, mais cinglé.

Les garçons se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie. Thomas, rejoint par Chuck, fut content de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était vraiment habillé pour l'occasion. Newt lui-même portait un hoodie gris et un short marron qui lui tombait aux genoux. Mais Thomas le remarqua sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas Alby qui les menait, bien qu'il suive de près celui qui ouvrait la marche. Minho, le garçon que Thomas avait reconnu sur les pistes.

Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit et, cette fois, trop excité à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, Thomas ne resta pas dans son coin. Il rejoint le groupe de tête, Chuck sur les talons, et se mit à marcher à côté de Newt. Il remarqua que la moitié d'entre eux, guidé par un autre des garçons qu'il avait vus sur le stade, restait en arrière.

- _C'est mieux si on ne part tous en un seul gros troupeau. On fait déjà suffisamment de bruit comme ça, pas vrai le bleu ?_ Demanda Newt.

- _J'imagine que ça fait encore plus de bruit au retour,_ répondit simplement Thomas.

_- Ouais, sauf que le retour est rarement discipliné. _

Thomas l'interrogea du regard et Newt laissa échapper un petit rire tandis qu'ils traversaient la route.

- _T'arrêtes jamais avec les questions toi, non ? _

_- Je viens d'arriver,_ grommela Thomas.

-_ Et je ne vais certainement pas tout te dire. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder secrètes_, déclara le blondinet. _Et d'autres que tu découvriras par toi-même !_

Soudain, tout le monde se tut et accéléra le pas. Newt offrit un regard encourageant à Thomas et tous se faufilèrent dans les galeries du centre commercial. Ça et là, les derniers acheteurs se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux alors que les rares magasins encore ouverts baissaient leurs rideaux.

_- On est bientôt arrivés_, gloussa bientôt Chuck, visiblement extatique, quelques minutes plus tard.

Thomas était effaré de voir le nombre de galeries et de niveaux que comptaient les lieux. Pourtant, Minho ne regardait même pas où il allait. Ces garçons avaient dû faire ça souvent. Trop souvent peut-être.

Soudain, une musique métallique, entêtante et tapageuse, retentit au loin. De la techno, sans doute. En tout cas, ils allaient dans la direction du bruit. Jusqu'à ce, qu'enfin, la devanture d'un établissement se dévoile. Tous s'arrêtèrent, sans doute pour attendre les autres, et Newt désigna les lettres géantes en chrome :

- _Nous y voilà, le bleu. Ce soir, c'est ta soirée. T'es notre invité d'honneur._

Et Thomas déchiffra « Le Griffeur ».

**x**

**Voilà** :)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est un peu long mais rassurez-vous, l'action débarque enfin ! Et plus vite cette fois.

Je vous dis à très vite et… il y a encore des clins d'œil au livre et au film )

A **bientôt **^^


	4. Cocktail de bienvenue

Salut, **vous** :D

Est-ce que je vous **remercie** encore pour **vos reviews et follows** ? Bien sûr! En fait je me rends pas bien compte mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de **chance**

Vous me rendez tellement **ravie**, à chaque fois ! Vous me faites progresser et c'est parfait alors merci, merci, merci !

Cette fois, j'ai désigné comme **gagnant** : Mellark-Katniss

(mention spécial pour avoir vu que les chocolats ressemblaient en effet au serum à qui se reconnaîtra et que la boite pourvoyait le bloc en fournitures ! A vrai dire, je pensais que c'était si peu évident que personne ne le verrait **)

Il y a un **peu moins de clins d'œil** dans ce chapitre-ci mais il y en a !

En revanche, on se concentre un peu plus sur **les interactions entre les personnages**. :D

Surement des interactions que vous _attendez_ !

J'attends **toujours avec impatience** vos conseils, commentaires…

_Et l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et sinon interdite déconseillée aux mineurs, blabla_ *glousse*

**Bonne lecture** :)

**x**

Le petit groupe n'attendit pas longtemps à l'extérieur du bar boite. Les autres les rejoignirent rapidement et Alby prit la parole :

- _Ok les gars, ce soir c'est la soirée de bienvenue de Thomas. Je vous demande un peu de tenue et_…

Les garçons se mirent à siffler et râler et, pour la première fois, le nouveau les trouva tous sympathiques. Même Gally.

-_ Et j'déconne ! Essayez de rester suffisamment sobres jusqu'au shooter time ! En avant soldats !_

Sur ces mots plein de promesses, le délégué ouvrit la marche et Thomas fut surpris de voir le videur les laisser rentrer les uns après les autres sans même les regarder. Il se contenta de serrer la main de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Pas celle de Thomas évidemment, qui rentra le dernier avec Chuck mais il eut de quoi les occuper aussitôt. A peine franchit-il le seuil des lieux et que la musique l'enveloppa, qu'on lui força un verre dans les mains. Newt lui offrit un sourire éclatant et :

-_ Rhum-ananas ! Amuse-toi bien, le bleu !_

Thomas avait déjà du mal à l'entendre, la techno étant très forte autour d'eux. Les garçons s'étaient déjà dispersés dans les lieux : une vaste pièce aux multiples renfoncements, sombre mais éclairée par de nombreux jeux de lumière. Sur la gauche, le bar courrait le long du mur; en face, plusieurs banquettes confortables se trouvaient autour de la piste de danse, la plupart avec des tables basses. Un DJ résident occupait un coin de la pièce et lançait de la musique très cool d'après Thomas.

En prenant une longue gorgée de rhum, le nouveau sentit qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

- _J'aime pas le rhum !_ Déclara Chuck d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

_- T'es pas sensé aimer ça à treize ans, Chuck,_ répliqua Thomas en riant.

-_ T'en as que seize, j'te signale !_

_- On s'amuse un peu, on fait rien de mal,_ répondit aussitôt le nouveau en tendant son verre pour une gorgée.

-_ C'est ce que j'ai dit jusqu'aux shooters !_

_- C'est quoi ces shooters ?_ Demanda Thomas, intrigué.

-_ Encore des questions, toujours des questions !_

A croire que c'était devenu une habitude. Newt venait de le saisir par les épaules et avait lancé ça dans sa nuque. Il le fit pivoter dans ses bras et lui désigna une banquette où Winston et Fry buvaient leurs bières. Thomas se cogna contre son torse, maladroitement, avant de s'excuser.

- _Toujours aussi doué avec tes pieds, à ce que je vois !_

Thomas grogna au nez de Newt. Ensuite, ce dernier entraîna les deux plus nouveaux et les força à s'asseoir avec eux. La table était pleine de verres et de bouteilles de bières prêtes à être bues.

-_ Hey le nouveau ! Alors, c'est le moment où on apprend à mieux te connaitre,_ s'exclama Fry.

Le garçon avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que jovial et Thomas décida automatiquement qu'il l'appréciait. Il bu à nouveau de son rhum, au moment où Winston demandait :

- _Alors mec, t'es là pour quoi ? Les maths ?_

- _Winston, tu vas pas nous souler avec tes putain de maths en soirée,_ l'avertit Newt, son accent anglais plus marqué que d'habitude. _Excuse-le, Winston est le major de la promo en mathématiques et il croit, de fait, qu'on est tous fous de calcul mental !_ Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Thomas.

- _Dit le mec qui me parle de reproduction de batraciens pendant des heures, _répliqua Winston.

- _Faut bien que je m'occupe, maintenant que je ne peux plus…_

_- Tu es le major de sciences nat', c'est ça ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de couper Thomas.

- _Non. C'est Zart_, répondit aussitôt Fry.

-_ Je m'en sors bien mais j'suis pas venu dans ce lycée pour ça, à la base,_ expliqua Newt à Thomas en descendant son whisky-coca en quelques gorgées. _Et je suis votre sous-délégué les gars, alors un peu de respect._

_- Pourquoi t'es venu ?_ S'enquit Thomas.

Newt entama un second verre, alors que Winston et Fry prenaient brusquement Chuck à partie.

-_ J'étais venu pour la classe de sport. Mais je me suis blessé l'année dernière. Une fracture de la cheville pendant un quatre-cent mètres haies. Depuis… _

_- Oh…_ fit Thomas en vidant son verre.

Newt n'avait pas l'air expressément énervé ou sombre mais Thomas comprenait mieux pourquoi les autres avaient quitté subitement la conversation. Il éprouva brusquement un élan de compassion pour le blondinet. Ainsi qu'une certaine gêne et Newt dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il lui mit un autre verre dans les mains avant de demander :

_- Et toi ? T'es venu faire quoi chez nous, exactement ?_

Après ça, tout le monde revint à la conversation et Thomas leur parla de son parcours sportif qui l'avait conduit jusque-là et son envie d'aller plus loin. Contrairement à Alby, personne n'eut l'air perplexe et les cinq garçons plaisantèrent un moment, descendant de temps à autres leurs verres.

Thomas passait décidément un excellent moment et commençait à sérieusement ressentir les effets de l'alcool quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau et qu'un petit groupe de filles entrèrent en riant et en… _minuscules tenues_. L'effet de masse fut immédiat. IM-ME-DIAT.

L'ensemble des garçons qui avaient débarqués se levèrent et jaillirent du bar, des toilettes, des alcôves, de PARTOUT, en fait, pour converger vers la piste de danse qu'ils avaient méticuleusement évité jusque-là et… vers les filles. Thomas ouvrit de grands yeux amusés en constatant l'effet de foule, sans pour autant bouger. Newt non plus ne quitta pas la banquette. Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier, les bras croisés.

_- Voilà ce qui arrive quand un internat de garçons est confronté au sexe féminin, _se moqua le sous-délégué.

- _Mais euh… ah oui…_ fit Thomas en réalisant qu'en effet, le lycée ne comptait que des garçons.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ces garçons passaient presque tout leur temps tous ensemble. Entre mecs. Oh… Thomas fit brusquement le constat :

- _Vous n'avez pas de petites copines, donc ?_

_- Eh bien… j'aimerais dire qu'on n'a pas le temps, tu vois. Mais la putain de vérité, c'est qu'on n'a tout simplement pas de filles dans les environs, en fait._

_- Tu parles Newt !_ S'exclama Minho, surgi de nulle part, en se balançant par-dessus la banquette pour se laisser tomber entre eux. _L'écoute pas Thomas. Nous on n'a pas de copines parce qu'il n'y a pas une meuf à l'horizon. Newt n'en a pas parce qu'il est gay, ouais !_

Thomas ouvrit de grands yeux sans trop savoir pourquoi alors que Newt baissait les siens sur sa bière avec un sourire espiègle.

-_ Min, je te saurais gré de ne pas effrayer les petits nouveaux,_ déclara le blondinet amusé, avec un faux ton guindé.

Minho éclata de rire au moment où Thomas répondait vivement :

- _J'ai pas peur !_

Minho cessa de rire et dévisagea Thomas avec intérêt (si tant est que ses yeux pouvaient fixer un point sans loucher – merci l'alcool), alors que Newt lui-même arrêtait de sourire. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi le garçon ne s'était pas levé à l'arrivée des filles. Thomas ne savait plus quoi dire. En même temps, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas « peur »… quelle idée étrange! D'ailleurs, Minho se tourna vers Newt avec le plus grand sérieux :

-_ Ouais c'est vrai, ça. C'est pas effrayant d'être gay, Newton ! C'est quoi ces idées reçues ?_

Cette fois, à la surprise de Thomas, le concerné s'enfonça dans la banquette en vidant sa bière, gêné. Peut-être qu'il n'assumait pas ? Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être mal à l'aise avec ça. Heureusement, Minho reperdit vite son sérieux et récupéra son ton narquois :

_- J'dirais même que t'es pas du tout effrayant ! Tellement gay que ma petite sœur est plus virile que toi !_

Newt se détendit et se remit à rire, imité par Thomas. Le sous-délégué mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête du coureur et marmonna :

-_ Et c'est toi qui parle d'idées reçues ? Bouffon ! J'te prends quand tu veux, et j'te déboite !_

Les deux autres firent les gros yeux et Newt grogna comme s'ils étaient les deux mecs les plus stupides de l'univers. Il précisa aussitôt avec un soupir exaspéré :

- _No homo, bro _!

Minho retint un ricanement et donna un coup de coude entendu à Thomas qui s'en trouva ravi.

-_ T'entends ça, le bleu ? « No homo » mais monsieur veut me…_

_- Oh Min ferme-là ! Je parlais pas au putain de sens littéral ! Si tu veux que j'te montre, on va dehors tous les deux et tu verras que tu fais pas l'poids contre moi !_

_- Ouh la, non, surtout pas ! Thomas, j'te laisse avec Newt, j'ai trop peur pour ma virginité devant tous ces sous-entendus indécents, _se moqua Minho.

Le coureur se leva sous les rires de Thomas et les marmonnements de Newt, puis il passa par-dessus la table sans même la notifier (normal). Il se retourna pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami et s'en fut vers le comptoir. Thomas resta donc seul avec le garçon, l'espace entre eux laissé par Minho pour seule séparation. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool mais il était euphorique. Minho était très marrant. Sarcastique mais…

- _Ouais, il est cool !_ Fit remarquer Newt qui avait intercepté son regard pour l'asiatique.

-_ Est-ce que vous avez…_

_- Non, _le coupa aussitôt Newt._ Jamais. Minho n'est pas gay. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis en revanche et, là, il fait le p'tit con, mais il a tendance à s'énerver quand quelqu'un m'emmerde à cause de ça._

Thomas haussa les sourcils et se rapprocha naturellement de l'autre garçon, sur la banquette. Vidant sa bière.

- _Pourquoi on t'emmerderait ?_

_- He bien, le bleu, je sais pas sur quelle planète tu vis mais, ici, au vingt-et-unième siècle, y'a encore des gens qui trouvent le "bon goût" d'être homophobes._

Thomas grimaça. Newt était tellement… Comment pouvait-on avoir envie d'être méchant ou odieux avec ce garçon ? Surtout pour ce genre d'idée moyenâgeuse.

-_ Les gens sont cons_, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Le blondinet parut satisfait de l'entendre dire une telle chose.

_- Tu l'as dit, le b…_

_- Bon, ça suffit maintenant avec ce bleu, là ?_ S'exclama soudain Thomas en tapant du poing sur la table.

Newt se mit à rire devant l'air hagard du nouveau. Ils commençaient tous à avoir bien bu.

-_ J'te préviens, Newt, sous-délégué ou pas, j'vais pas le répéter ! Je m'appelle Thomas ! Tho-mas ! _

_- T'as fini ta bière Tho-mas_, répondit le sous-délégué, amusé.

- _Toi aussi Niou-… non ça marche pas. Hé !_

Thomas venait d'être traversé par un éclat de lucidité :

- _Tu t'appelles vraiment Newton ?_

Newt haussa les épaules et se tourna sur la banquette pour lui faire face. Son sourire en coin hypnotisait Thomas.

- _Exact, parce que non content d'être gay, mes parents m'ont choisi un prénom de merde. Double tare, double…_

-_ J'aime bien !_ Trancha Thomas sans le laisser finir. _Newton… Par contre, un Newton génie en sciences nat' ? __Tu te foutrais pas de la gueule du monde?_

_- Plait-il?_

Thomas fronça le nez, visiblement concentré et le blondinet l'attrapa par la manche, apparemment ravi.

- _Allez, viens avec moi Tho-mas !_ Se moqua-t-il. _C'est le moment de faire tes preuves, tout l'monde n'attend que ça !_

_- Mais j'étais bien là,_ protesta le concerné en suivant tout de même de bonne grâce.

-_ Ouais mais on va finir par dire que j't'accapare. _

_- Parce que tu t'appelles Newton ?_ Taquina Thomas.

-_ Ouais, c'est ça, le bleu, parce que je m'appelle Newton…_

A ces mots, il le lâcha sur un tabouret devant le comptoir et croisa les bras, satisfait de lui-même. Ensuite, il lui tourna le dos et s'écria dans ses mains à l'intention des autres blocards, par-dessus la musique :

- _JE CROIS QUE C'EST SHOOTER TIME LES GARS !_

Thomas ouvrit grand la bouche. Le fameux shooter time. Et il avait déjà bu trois verres et une bière. Soit. Juste après ça, deux mains l'attrapèrent sans douceur par les épaules et le hissèrent sans ménagement sur le comptoir. Le garçon tenta de protester mais aperçut Gally debout au-dessus de lui qui le relevait déjà. Les barmen n'avaient pas manifesté le moindre interdit, et préparaient même une série de shooters. Comme s'ils étaient habitués. Gally le relâcha enfin et le mit sur pieds :

-_ On y va, le bleu ? Après ce sera rien que toi, et moi. Mais pour le moment, c'est l'heure de boire ton Griffeur !_

Le garçon, dont Thomas n'arrivait plus à dire s'il était antipathique ou juste étrange, sauta en bas du comptoir et le laissa seul. Le nouveau baissa les yeux, soudain conscient d'être le centre de l'attention. Il en éprouva un petit malaise mais tout le monde lui souriait et brandissait son verre. Ensuite, Alby et Newt s'approchèrent du comptoir avec un plateau préparé par les barmen. On lui tendit un des shooters.

-_ THOMAS ! THOMAS ! THOMAS ! THOMAS !_ Se mirent aussitôt à scander les blocards.

Et les doigts du garçon se refermèrent sur le verre.

**x**

Voilà !

Est-ce que ce petit **moment Thomas/Newt** vous va ? Que pensez-vous de Gally, Minho ?... J'peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que vous en pensez **

J'ai déjà hate de vous **poster la suite** !

On se dit à **jeudi** (environ) ? Promis cette fois vous n'attendrez pas une semaine pour avoir la suite ;)

**A très vite :D**


	5. Démonstration des talents de nos régions

**Bonjour** vous !

Voici le **chapitre 5** mais avant…

Je voulais vous remercier comme… je sais pas comment mais **ENORMEMENT**, ça c'est sûr ! Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux en **reviews, favs** et en **follows** et je sais pas quoi dire à par **merci, vous êtes géniaux** ! Je réponds à tous ceux qui ont un compte et remercie les anonymes, tout autant. Vos reviews sont **précieuses**, croyez-moi.

Cette fois, et vous êtes toujours pas mal à jouer :) est mis à l'honneur : **CalychocoMeisaki**

**D'autre part, je sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai posté le prologue de ma seconde fic (UA NEWTMAS) "Je t'écrirais des poèmes, des rimes en je t'ai... - NON" **( s/11005698/1/Je-t-%C3%A9crirais-des-po%C3%A8mes-des-rimes-en-je-t-ai-NON) **vous pouvez aller lire et VOIRE me laisser un avis si vous le voulez bien haha :) merci !** (c'est surtout que j'suis pas trop sûre de moi ^^')

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent (ce moment **Newtmas** vous a pas mal plu je crois). Vous en trouverez **un de plus** ici, et vous saurez si oui, ou non, **Gally** est un mec sympas et si **Thomas** fait bien de boire tous ces verres. Hihi

**Bonne lecture** :)

**x**

- _Tu commences par les rouges ! Ce sont des Griffeurs_, lui expliqua aussitôt Alby.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?_ Demanda Thomas d'une voix forte.

- _Surprise du chef ! J'espère juste que tu aimes la vodka ! _

Thomas fit une espèce de grimace, mi-inquiète, mi-amusée.

_- Et ensuite ? _

_- Ensuite quoi ?_ Demanda Alby.

Autour d'eux, les autres continuaient de l'encourager, de plus en plus fort.

_- Tu as dit « tu commences par les rouges », ça sous-entend que j'ai autre chose à boire ensuite, _déclara Thomas en se penchant.

Newt et Alby se lancèrent un regard entendu puis Newt lui retourna un sourire appréciateur :

- _Tu sais quoi, Alby ? Ce petit nouveau me plait de plus en plus_ !

Le délégué approuva d'un coup de tête et lança à Thomas :

_- Ensuite tu boiras les bleus, pour te rincer la bouche. Ces shooters là s'appellent les Wicked. Ils font le ménage, en quelques sortes._

Thomas plissa les yeux mais accepta de relever le défi. _Wicked_… vicieux, cruel. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ceux-là, ni ce qu'Alby entendait par « faire le ménage ».

_- THOMAS ! THOMAS ! THOMAS !_

Le concerné se redressa de toute sa hauteur en serrant donc l'un des trois shooters au liquide épais et rouge. Comment de la vodka pouvait-elle être opaque ? S'interrogea suspicieusement Thomas. Alors qu'il le portait à hauteur des yeux, Newt tira sur une des jambes de son pantalon pour attirer son attention et lui lança :

_- T'inquiètes pas, j'serai ton back-up si les choses tournent mal !_

Allez savoir pourquoi, cette idée convainquit définitivement le garçon d'avaler le shooter d'une traite. Ce qu'il fit dans la seconde, renversant la tête en arrière et envoyant le liquide brûlant au fond de sa gorge. Eurk, ce qu'il pouvait détester la vodka ! Mais il y avait pire et Thomas, alors que les garçons explosaient dans des cris de joie, reconnut le gout épicé infâme. Le garçon se rendit vite compte que le petit cocktail était explosif ! S'essuyant les lèvres, qui le piquaient violemment, avec une grimace, il se pencha dangereusement en avant :

_- MEC ! C'est de la sauce piquante qu'il y a dans ta vodka ! _

_- S'il n'y avait que ça ! _S'exclama Alby, en lui tendant un autre shooter.

Mais Thomas ne l'entendait pas. Il regardait Newt lui sourire, son verre levé dans sa direction. Définitivement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le petit joueur. Il allait boire ces shooters comme un grand, quitte à affronter la lunette des chiottes ensuite pendant le reste de la nuit. Il en allait de son intégration et comme tout le monde semblait commencer à l'accepter dans un feu de joie, il n'allait pas ruiner ça !

Le nouveau renversa la tête en arrière une deuxième fois et ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Le second shooter fut pire que l'autre. A présent, l'intérieur de sa bouche était en feu. En récupérant le troisième, il tirait la langue, dans une expression grotesque. Autour de lui, les lycéens riaient et continuaient de lui envoyer des encouragements.

- _Dernier Griffeur,_ l'avertit Newt en le lui remontant.

Thomas cessa de tirer la langue et se redressa. Avant de vaciller. Oups, il commençait à être plutôt ivre. La vodka montait à la tête plus vite que le rhum. Il se stabilisa et prit sa respiration un grand coup. Puis il avala le dernier verre. Cette fois, un frisson de dégout empreint de satisfaction lui remonta la colonne vertébrale.

Inspiré, - et fort bourré, - il leva les bras en signe de victoire et poussa un cri de fierté auquel répondirent les autres aussitôt.

- _WICKED ! WICKED ! WICKED !_

Thomas ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver là, mais il avait la langue bouillante et un besoin irrépressible de boire quelque chose de froid. Aussi, quand Alby lui glissa un shooter glacé dans les doigts, il eut envie de grogner de plaisir. Cette fois, le liquide n'était pas opaque, mais bien bleuté. Il l'examina un moment, anticipant avec délice la sensation de froid puis…

Il but son quatrième shooter. Il n'aimait toujours pas la vodka mais fut ravi de découvrir un petit gout mentholé glacé. Et puis, il commençait à être rôti à point, le petit newbie. Quand il se pencha pour attraper le dernier shooter (le cinquième avait été avalé sans ménagement), il fallut qu'Alby et Newt le tiennent pour qu'il se redresse sans s'écraser en arrière.

_- THOMAAAAAS_ !

En portant le verre à sa bouche, Thomas sut instinctivement qu'il faisait une belle connerie. Pourtant… il laissa les autres exulter leur joie après qu'il eut descendu le dernier Wicked. Rond comme une queue de pelle, euphorique, il se laissa retomber aux pieds du comptoir, chancelant. Newt le réceptionna tout en vacillant, sans doute lui-même bien ivre et Thomas se logea dans son étreinte.

_- Besoin d'un back-up. Très bientôt,_ grogna-t-il en sentant les cheveux blonds lui chatouiller le nez.

Il entendit Newt rire à son oreille mais des mains puissantes le tirèrent en arrière dans la seconde et, s'il voulut protester, il n'en fit rien réellement. Le garçon mit seulement quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était Gally et Alby qui le tiraient jusqu'au coin du comptoir. Suivis par les autres. Le regard d'incompréhension du nouveau s'évanouit quand Gally posa son bras droit sur le comptoir :

- _Allez le nouveau, on va voir c'que t'as dans le ventre !_

Un bras de fer. Thomas ne doutaient pas de ses bras suffisamment musclés pour le supporter en tractions. Mais un coup d'œil sur la masse de muscles qu'était Gally lui fit revoir son opinion de lui-même à la baisse. Qui plus est, il était doublement handicapé :

- _Mec, j'suis complètement bourré…_

_- Tout l'monde passe par-là, Thomas, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer,_ s'exclama Chuck, qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait réussi à se glisser à nouveau jusqu'à lui_. J'avais déjà vomi sur le comptoir à ce stade-là !_

Thomas ne savait pas comment prendre ces « encouragements ». De toute façon, il était littéralement écrasé contre le bar par la masse de lycéens alcoolisés et Gally, de l'autre côté, ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il l'observait avec un sourire tordu, assez malveillant pour qu'il se sente encore plus petit.

A contrecœur, il posa son coude sur le comptoir, glissant son autre bras dans son dos. Gally lui prit la main sans détour, ni tendresse. Merde, il était tellement perdu.

_- 3…_ commencèrent à compter les lycéens.

_- Essaye de tenir plus de dix secondes_, lui souffla Gally, mesquin.

_- 2… 1 !_

Gally se mit aussitôt à forcer comme un bœuf et, Thomas, aussi ivre qu'il était, entreprit de faire contre poids. Bordel, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il le sentait… A moins de faire le coup traitre de pincer le nerf entre le pouce et l'index… Mais il n'allait quand même pas la jouer si peu réglementaire. Si ? Non… et il commençait déjà à perdre un terrain précieux, ignorant les cris autour.

Gally lui lança un regard plus venimeux que les autres, tout fier de sa victoire proche. Puis l'œil de Thomas fut attiré par un autre visage. Celui de Newt, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, par-dessus l'épaule de Gally. Le nouveau ne réfléchit même pas lorsqu'il enfonça son pouce dans le nerf, arrachant un couinement à son adversaire et qu'il profita honteusement de son petit effet pour renverser la situation. Deux secondes plus tard, la main de Gally claqua sur le comptoir et tout le monde l'entendit car seule la musique continuait de faire du bruit autour d'eux. Tout le monde s'était tu, subitement.

Puis le concert d'applaudissements et de vivats explosa alors que Gally, rouge comme une tomate et sidéré, le contemplait, furieux. Bon, il venait officiellement de se faire un ennemi juré mortellement funeste. Mais tout le monde lui claquait le dos en l'acclamant alors il s'en foutait pas mal. On lui reglissa même un verre dans les mains. Thomas était fou de joie, malgré ou grâce à la tête qui lui tournait.

_- Mec c'était tellement fourbe ! BIEN JOUE !_ Vint le féliciter Minho en le secouant par l'épaule.

Thomas renversa la moitié de son verre sur son tee-shirt. Super, encore plus de rhum. Minho gloussa alors que tout le monde se déplaçait vers la piste et les banquettes. Le nouveau sourit au coureur quand même, trop ivre pour s'en faire.

_- J'insiste, c'était carrément génial !_

Cette fois, Thomas finit de vider son verre sur son haut, définitivement. La sensation de froid poisseux le dérangea enfin. Il poussa un grommellement peu gracieux en tirant sur le bout de tissu. Ce truc puait à plein nez. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

_- Où sont les toilettes ? _Demanda-t-il à Minho.

Le garçon pointa une porte au fond de la salle et Thomas, après maints efforts, parvint à sortir de la foule pour se ruer dans les toilettes. Il réalisa à quel point l'alcool avait atteint son système nerveux quand il s'emmêla les pieds et se cogna contre le lavabo en face dans un grand KLONG qui résonna longtemps. La porte s'était refermée, étouffant la musique. Aussi, le rire clair qui s'éleva près de Thomas lui parvint sans aucun problème. Se massant les cuisses, douloureuses, il se retourna pour voir Newt émerger d'une cabine.

_- Alors c'est quoi ce truc avec la maladresse ?_ Interrogea le sous-délégué en venant se laver les mains à côté de lui.

Thomas ne répondit pas, soudain pleinement conscient de tout son corps. Et, en effet, de sa faculté à se vautrer, surtout à chaque fois qu'il croisait Newt depuis le matin-même. Comme il ne disait toujours rien, le cerveau déconnecté, Newt releva la tête et croisa son regard dans le miroir. Son sourire fondit.

- _Mec, c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? _Demanda le blondinet en pointant vaguement le tee-shirt trempé.

- _Oh,_ répondit stupidement Thomas.

Il regarda la tâche proéminente à son tour, comme s'il venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Et il devait avoir l'air vraiment bête car l'autre garçon éclata de rire.

- _T'es impossible ! _Rit Newt.

Avant que Thomas puisse penser à quoi que ce soit d'intelligent et piquant à répliquer, le sous-délégué se glissa dans son dos et attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt. Cette fois, Thomas se figea littéralement. Là, il n'était plus conscient de son corps, mais de celui de Newt contre lui. Newt qui tirait le tissu, encore, encore, jusqu'à le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Il était torse nu, à présent.

- _T'es ok avec ça ?_ Interrogea Newt, fronçant soudain les sourcils malgré le sourire. _Je veux dire… j'vais pas te manger hein. Mais t'es plutôt silencieux depuis deux minutes et ça commence à me faire flipper._

Enfin, cette phrase sortit Thomas de sa torpeur. _Ça,_ ou le menton de Newt qui heurta son épaule.

_- Ouais, ouais_, s'empressa-t-il d'acquiescer.

Rester à savoir à quoi il venait de dire oui… Newt repartit de son rictus et s'éloigna pour revenir à côté de lui. Sans le regarder, il plaqua le tee-shirt en boule contre son torse.

_- Tu ferais mieux de passer ça sous l'eau, ou cette putain de tâche va rester pour de bon. _

Thomas s'empressa de s'exécuter, se sentant soudain vaseux. Qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide…

_- Merci_, lança-t-il en allumant un robinet.

- _Comme je t'ai dit. Je suis ton back-up !_ Répondit calmement le blondinet. _Tu te sens bien ? Toujours pas envie de vomir ?_

Thomas chercha bien dans un coin de sa tête et, oui, il se sentait complètement au-delà de la limite du raisonnable mais pas au point de vomir. Il parvint même à tirer une tête glorieuse quand il se tourna vers l'autre garçon, tout à son ouvrage.

_- Jamais senti aussi bien !_

L'air éclatant qui se peignit sur le visage de Newt était à peu près aussi adorable que son accent. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il lâcha le tee-shirt dans le lavabo et se retourna, mu par un instinct appelé Vodkhumsky, pour attraper Newt et le serrer dans ses bras.

L'autre garçon écarquilla les yeux, probablement surpris, alors que Thomas soufflait :

- _C'est vraiment trop génial cette soirée ! Et j'ai complètement tué Gally ! C'était trop cool ! Vous êtes tous trop…_

_- On a l'alcool joyeux, à ce que je vois, _répondit Newt, ses épaules secouées par l'amusement.

Si les mains de Thomas étaient verrouillées dans le dos et la nuque du blondinet, celles de Newt restaient le long de son corps. Comme s'il n'osait pas toucher la peau nue du garçon. Garçon qui posa brusquement ses lèvres sur sa joue, soudain mort de rire.

On y était, Thomas était complètement, totalement, hors de contrôle. Newt se raidit un peu plus. Thomas rit un peu plus, et décolla ses lèvres. Il se sentait tellement… tellement bien et… ivre !

Si ivre qu'il ne put retenir le rot monstrueux qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand l'ami Vodkhumsky lui donna un coup dans l'estomac, pour se rappeler à lui.

Merde.

Thomas lâcha brutalement Newt et se plia en deux, les mains crispées sur le ventre. Il aurait tout le lendemain, et toute sa vie pour éprouver une honte cuisante à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour le moment, il sentait l'urgence de vomir tout son saoul monter comme un rampant le long de son œsophage.

Heureusement, une main se glissa autour de sa taille et le poussa dans une cabine. Quand il s'agenouilla devant les toilettes, il était vaguement conscient d'une main posée calmement entre ses omoplates.

Celle de Newt.

**x**

**Yay** !

Hahaha j'attends avec **BEAUCOUP** d'impatience vos réactions pour cette petite fin ! J'ai beaucoup ri en l'écrivant –parce que oué, j'me fais rire seule comme une abrutie- j'espère que vous aussi :)

J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'attendez trop de la Newtmas ambiante … parce que c'est **pas pour maintenant** ahem since **THOMAS IS BLOODY WASTED** as someone would say )

On se dit à nouveau **à très vite** !

A **bientôt**


	6. Le chemin de la honte

**Heeeeey** :)

BREAKING NEWS :

Retrouvez-moi sur **tumblr** :

_http (:slashslash)** robin-nohood** (point) tumblr (point) com_

(je vais updater tout mon contenu là-bas aussi dans les prochains jours)

C'est l'heure du** chapitre 6** et, pour Thomas, de **payer l'addition**!

Je vous **remercie** _encore, encore, encore_, (non j'me lasserai pas, hein) pour vos **reviews**, **favs** et **follows**, vous êtes **golden**! Sans déconner, vous rendez l'écriture de cette fiction tellement simple et agréable! Merci, j'espère vraiment que vous éprouvez_ autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire_.** Normalement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews mais comme j'étais absente ce week end, j'ai pu vous oublier et vous avez le droit de venir me gronder hihi**

J'ai envoyé un **MP aux 4 personnes qui avaient gagné le petit jeu** (même s'il est toujours ouvert) et vous annonce que le prix consiste à avoir le droit d'ébaucher un personnage (prénom + physique environ) pour en faire l'un des **2 room mates** de Chuck, Jeff, Clint et Thomas et** 2 coureurs** de la team de Minho :)

J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir et puis, peut-être que je trouverai_ d'autres trucs_ à vous donner pour ceux qui continue à jouer (genre j'dis ça, j'dis rien, mais **pourquoi pas un OS** pour le gagnant des gagnants *sifflote*)

Sinon, j'en profite ici pour vous dire que je m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme pour **mon autre fic Newtmas** que je viens de démarrer... certaines reviews du **chapitre 1 m'ont vraiment touchée énormément**... et je vous répondrai très vite 3

Bon, je vous laisse avec un **Thomas dans le caniveau et... une surprise** ;)

On va voir si vous voulez _vraiment_ que ça parte en Newtmas!

Bonne **lecture**

**x**

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Thomas finit par se retrouver à l'air libre, son hoodie sur lui. Il savait qu'il avait vomi tout son saoul à l'instant où ses genoux avait heurté le carrelage. Que Newt avait disparu (la main, avait disparu). Puis ensuite, c'était un peu le flou, pas forcément dérangeant, d'ailleurs, et, maintenant, il était assis sur le trottoir et la personne qui avait retrouvé son hoodie sur une banquette lui avait fait enfilé avant de sortir. Il n'avait pas froid, de toute façon, beaucoup trop imbibé par l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines, mais s'il avait été moins désorienté, il aurait apprécié le geste pour sûr.

- _Il est complètement, complètement ivre,_ faisait une voix.

_- Mec, faut le ramener à l'internat_, répondait une autre.

- _Chouette idée_ (cette fois, Thomas pouvait entendre percer l'ironie_), comme ça on se fait attraper, il vomit sur quelqu'un et il se fait renvoyer au bout du putain de premier jour._

_- Newt, il est rond comme une queue de pelle. Je peux le ramener, tu le sais très bien, et sans me faire attraper !_

_- Min, c'est une soirée d'inté, ça sert à ça !_

Thomas, qui, soudain en eut, soit assez qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, soit très envie qu'on s'occupe de lui parce qu'il se sentait comme un déchet, se leva tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien, en fait, puisqu'il tomba en avant. Heureusement, au moment où sa main heurtait le goudron, quelqu'un le rattrapa par la capuche et le redressa. Il s'affala contre la personne en question et réalisa qu'il s'agissait du garçon asiatique qui était si drôle. Il se mit à glousser, comme ça, parce qu'il était de toute façon trop déchiré.

- _Tu vois ? Il est rôti ! Si on le laisse là, c'est fini pour lui !_

_- Du rôti, c'est une idée géniale,_ laissa-t-il échapper dans un hoquet.

S'il avait été assez sobre, il aurait vu le regard accusateur que Minho pointait sur Newt. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par pousser un long soupir et s'avouer vaincu.

- _Soit. Mais je viens avec vous ! S'il faut que la responsabilité retombe sur quelqu'un…_

_- Ouéééé ! On y va !_ S'exclama Thomas joyeusement.

Autre hoquet. Froncement de sourcils.

- _On va où, d'ailleurs ?_ Demanda le nouveau, après coup.

_- On va te mettre au lit, le bleu !_ Déclara Minho en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- _Quoi ? Mais non_ –hoquet_- on s'amu_ –hoquet- _oh… oh…_

La main du brun convulsa sur la chemise du coureur et il se courba encore en avant, son sourire éclatant fondant comme neige au soleil. L'instant d'après, il vomissait au bord du trottoir. Newt, ou Minho, ou les deux, poussèrent des gémissements de dégout.

- _Tu vois ? P_ointa inutilement le coureur._ Franchement, j'ai réussi à ramener un Chuck inconscient, seul, avec plus d'alcool que ça dans le sang, alors… _

_- Woh, y'a pas moyen que j'te laisse rentrer seul avec Thomas. Pas. Moyen !_

La réponse de Newt sembla surprendre Minho suffisamment pour qu'il lâche Thomas. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée, considérant qu'il était au bord du trottoir et que sa paire de bottines glissa brusquement. Droit vers son vomi. Dangereusement.

Heureusement, Newt eut assez de bon sens pour le retenir par la main et Thomas s'écroula dans l'autre sens. Entrainant Newt avec lui. Il entendit Minho rire mais tout ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était la douleur de sa tempe qui avait cogné l'épaule du sous-délégué dans la manœuvre.

- _On peut pas le lâcher, il tient déjà pas debout quand il est sobre,_ pointa Newt fermement, mais il avait un rire dans la voix.

- _Vous êtes mignons. Je devrais prendre une photo et l'envoyer à tout le monde !_

_- Essaye pour voir_, répondit Newt vivement_. Et je serai bientôt plus le seul qui doive arrêter de courir !_

Thomas sentit qu'on le repoussait expressément et il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il essaya de protester mais son cerveau était trop embrumé pour articuler autre chose qu'un grognement et remuer la bouche lui retournait désagréablement son gout de vomi.

Quelqu'un le releva et il fut incapable de dire lequel des deux. D'ailleurs les garçons continuaient de s'envoyer sur les roses en plaisantant sans s'occuper de lui plus que ça. Il sentit juste qu'on commençait à le déplacer. Un peu comme on déplace un meuble dans son salon lorsque, franchement, le canapé-rouge-jure-dans-ce-coin-de-la-pièce,-non-? Et son cerveau se mit à protester avec virulence.

- _Non, non ! Non,_ s'entendit-il enfin marmonner.

C'était donc ça, les mots qu'il essayait de prononcer depuis quelques minutes.

- _T'inquiète pas pour les autres, le bleu. C'est normal de pas dire au revoir, le premier soir ! Personne n'a jamais le temps de dire au revoir après trois Wicked, _fit la voix de Minho.

La voix distante. Thomas réalisa que le coureur était passé devant eux et que c'était Newt qui le tenait par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Son corps se détendit automatiquement.

- _Plus de fête ?_ Parvint-il à dire, en coordonnant les deux neurones qui ne flottaient pas dans la mare d'alcool qui noyait son cerveau.

_- Plus pour ce noir, le bleu,_ répondit Newt à sa gauche. _T'en fais pas, c'est normal !_

_- Bleu…_ grogna Thomas.

Il savait que ce mot l'agaçait mais il n'arrivait plus exactement à se souvenir _pourquoi_. L'épaule de Newt dans son dos tressauta quand le garçon se mit à ricaner. Thomas frissonna et la main qui se trouvait sur sa taille resserra sa prise.

- _Tu veux encore vomir ?_ Interrogea Newt, concerné.

_- Non. Plus de fête, plus de vomi,_ grommela le nouveau.

_- Hé ! Tu vas faire quoi là ? Bouder comme une petite fille de huit ans et demi à qui on a interdit d'avoir un poney ?_ Se moqua le blondinet.

Thomas rouvrit des yeux qu'il avait du mal à garder concentrés jusque-là et tourna la tête vers le sous-délégué. Son regard exprimait clairement l'intention de bouder comme un professionnel de la moue, en effet.

_- Oh je vois,_ gloussa Newt_. Le petit Tommy boude ! _

Instantanément, l'air bougon du garçon disparut, remplacé par une surprise intense. Si bien que Newt cessa de se moquer de lui pour l'interroger d'un coup de tête.

_- Est-ce que ça va être comme ça, maintenant ?_ Dit Thomas, secrètement ravi d'avoir articulé une phrase entière. _Tommy _? _Sérieusement ?_

Un sourire en coin écorna de nouveau les lèvres du blond.

_- He bien… j'avais pas prévu de m'y tenir, mais… vu que ça a l'air de mieux t'aller que « le bleu », on va partir là-dessus._

A ces mots, Thomas grogna et se retourna vers le chemin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mes ses lèvres tentaient inexorablement de se mouvoir vers le haut. Comme pour _sourire_. N'importe quoi…

Le retour au lycée ne fut pas aussi désastreux que Newt l'avait prédit. En fait, le voyage s'avéra même désespérément simple. Il était passé minuit, et Minho les devançait, vérifiant chaque allée du centre commercial, puis couloir du lycée. Le seul obstacle avait résidé dans l'ouverture du bloc, du moins l'internat, qui avait tendance à faire un bruit monstrueux dans le silence nocturne. Heureusement, Thomas s'était tenu étrangement silencieux, bien que le soutien du sous-délégué soit capital dans toute l'entreprise. Il avait toujours le cerveau à l'envers, et n'arrivait pas connecter ses pensées entre elles plus de sept secondes, montre en main, mais il comprenait qu'il ne devait pas attirer l'attention. Le souvenir de Ben, tué d'un simple regard du principal adjoint, le mettait dans un état de nerf multiplié proportionnellement par le nombre de verres qu'il avait bu.

_- Chut ! Stop !_ Souffla soudain Minho en tendant une main en arrière pour les arrêter.

Thomas se figea, obéissant, à l'angle d'un couloir. Celui qui menait à l'escalier, et donc à leur étage. Newt le laissa enfin sortir de son giron et le laissa s'appuyer contre le mur. La marche l'avait légèrement fait dessoulé mais il restait encore trop désorienté pour se tenir parfaitement droit.

_- C'est Janson_, murmura le coureur du bout des lèvres.

_- Putain de pion,_ jura Newt dans un souffle.

_- Qui est…_ commença Thomas à voix haute.

Le regard meurtrier de Minho le fit taire instantanément. Le con.

_- Bon, j'y vais, j'vais aller dans les toilettes de l'autre côté du couloir et faire du bruit. Ça va l'attirer, vous n'aurez qu'à vous faufiler !_ chuchota le coureur à l'adresse de son sous-délégué.

_- Tu vas lui expliquer comment que tu es dans les chiottes du rez-de-chaussée alors que t'es sensé dormir au deuxième étage?_

_- En disant que Gally a encore bouché les chiottes de notre dortoir et que c'était pas supportable, humainement parlant. C'est presque pas un mensonge._

Thomas s'empêcha de glousser trop fort, mais Newt lui-même avait l'air de trouver l'idée amusante. Minho leur fit un clin d'œil et Newt prit le nouveau par la main. Thomas se laissa entrainer en arrière, pour subitement se laisser plaquer entre deux rangées de casiers. Dans le renfoncement. Juste à côté de l'extincteur et… Newt contre lui.

Allez savoir _pourquoi_, entre **toutes** les réactions du monde, il fallut que son corps choisisse CELLE-LA. Il était ivre comme c'était pas autorisé, il aurait pu vomir –encore-, laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise, écarquiller les yeux, trembler… mais NON. Au moment où Newt se pressa contre lui en posant un doigts sur ses lèvres, à _lui_, celles de Thomas, pour lui indiquer de faire silence… la zone géographique sud de son corps se permit, comme ça, sans complexe, de se manifester. Et déjà que son cerveau était difficilement irrigué par l'oxygène à cause de l'alcool, voilà qu'en plus, il était privé de sang.

Newt, lui, écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait _senti_, il était aplati contre lui.

Bourré ou pas, Thomas sentit une chaleur cuisante et humiliante lui dévorer le visage. Newt ne dit rien. Principalement parce qu'un bruit du tonnerre retentit à l'autre bout du couloir et qu'un homme déboula de l'intersection pour se ruer vers la source du vacarme. Puis il pinça les lèvres, l'air indéchiffrable. Il avait l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ne le fit pas et, quelque part, Thomas s'en trouva encore plus honteux. Il se détacha du nouveau, gardant sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina aussitôt à sa suite, vers les doubles portes qui conduisaient aux escaliers.

Cela eut au moins le don de ramener Thomas sur terre et de lui donner la douche froide dont il avait besoin. Quand ses pieds touchèrent la première marche de l'escalier, son cerveau était de nouveau pourvu en hémoglobine et tout était parfaitement normal dans la région basse de sa ceinture. Il décida de se concentrer sur ses pas, toutefois, histoire de ne pas se crasher lamentablement dans les escaliers. Succès à moitié débloqué puisqu'il chancela dès qu'ils atteignirent le couloir.

- _Wow_, fit Newt en le rattrapant _in extremis_.

Thomas grommela, honteux. L'alcool l'empêchait toujours d'être assez cohérent pour que sa dignité soit sauvegardée, mais suffisamment calmé pour qu'il puisse parfaitement se rendre compte de chaque instant d'inconfort et de gêne qu'il avait traversé depuis le moment où… oh non… oh. Non !

Il avait lâché un rot monstrueux à l'oreille de ce type. Avant de presque lui vomir dessus, plusieurs fois. Sans compter qu'il l'avait fait tomber par terre. Et puis… les oreilles de Thomas virèrent au rouge vif quand il repensa à l'épisode tout frais des casiers.

- _Laisse-moi te mettre au lit, on dirait que tu vas faire un coma, ou j'sais pas trop quoi,_ souffla soudain Newt.

Il ne lui tenait plus la main, appuyé contre une porte qui n'était pas encore familière à Thomas et qui était pourtant celle de sa nouvelle chambre. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, le nouveau acquiesça. Précautionneusement parce qu'il était vrai que sa tête tournait très, trop vite.

Newt ouvrit donc la porte et l'invita à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Il souriait, légèrement, mais il souriait, quand Thomas se faufila devant lui. La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra, enveloppée dans un silence presque oppressant qui lui fit bourdonner les oreilles désagréablement, n'était pas plus familière que la porte.

D'une manière étrange, il se glissa jusqu'à son lit et au dressing qui y était accolé et dans lequel il avait déjà rangé le contenu de sa valise, puis il se retourna, restant dans le noir comme un idiot. Newt était sagement posé contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés, et l'observait à la faveur de la lueur de l'éclairage de nuit du couloir. Thomas fit un peu en arrière à cette vue et tomba à la renverse dans son lit. Newt pénétra dans la pièce à son tour pour s'approcher à pas rapides. Thomas se sentait de nouveau malade. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, maintenant qu'il gisait sur une surface confortable qui happait son corps tout entier.

_- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu te souviens où sont les toilettes au cas où ?_ Demanda Newt.

Et malgré son cerveau embrumé, Thomas réalisa que le blondinet était penché sur lui, soucieux. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être complètement ivre mort, comme lui ? C'était injuste. Il laissa échapper un « humph » qui exprimait son _oui_ trop difficile à prononcer.

_- Très bien, le bleu_, sourit Newt_. Je suis au bout du couloir si quelque chose va mal, d'accord ?_ Ajouta le garçon en se redressant.

Thomas avait de plus en plus de mal à l'entendre. Pourtant, il parvint à se mouvoir lourdement et entrouvrir les paupières. Quand avait-il fermé les yeux ?

_- Pas le bleu_, soupira-t-il.

La voix de Newt, quand il lui répondit, était déjà lointaine et Thomas le soupçonna d'avoir regagné la porte.

_- Très bien, Tommy. T'es têtu, dans ton genre, pas vrai ?_

Thomas émit un nouveau grognement et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans le brouillard qui l'enveloppait. Newt était en train de partir.

_- Désolé de… t'avoir…_

Déjà surpris d'arriver encore à parler, le nouveau ne sut même pas à propos de quoi s'excuser, véritablement. Surtout à voix haute. C'était encore plus humiliant.

- _Relax, Tommy_, répondit Newt, au loin_. Tout est ok. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Dors maintenant, ok ?_

« Humph » souffla Thomas. Puis il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

**x**

**Huahahahaharf**.

Je suis tentée de dire que_ je n'ai rien d'autre à dire_ :3

A vous de commenter ce petit moment... **awkward** si l'envie vous en prend!

A **très** bientot


	7. Memento mori

**Salut vous !**

**ATTENTION CADEAU EN NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**

Voilà un **nouveau chapitre un petit peu plus calme** avant de repartir vers** le n'importe quoi** ! Et c'est aussi l'occasion d'introduire_ Keith, Kyle, Dam et Guillaume_, les quatre persos créés par les **gagnants**

**BIEN SUR _nos deux lardons vont se recroiser_** ;) est-ce que ça va être gênant? J'SAIS PAS :D

Je vous** remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews **** Vos **favs**, vos **follows**! Vos dernières reviews m'ont trop rassurée! **Vous êtes toujours trop adorables**!

Sinon, pour patienter pour le chapitre suivant, vous pouvez toujours lire **le chapitre 2 de "Je t'écrirais des poèmes",** que je viens de poster ! Et là j'en reviens toujours pas de comment ça vous plait ... merci, merci et merci!

Vous pouvez aussi vous rendre sur mon tumblr (**Robin-nohood(point)tumblr(point)com**) pour me poser des **questions**, retrouver mes **chapitres **de mes différentes fics, répondre à des petits **sondages** etc.

En attendant, je vous souhaite comme d'habitude une **Bonne lecture** ;)

**x**

Quand Thomas ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il fit fut de pousser une longue, très longue complainte. Quelque part dans son hémisphère cérébral gauche, un bœuf piétinait sa matière grise, tandis que son hémisphère droit s'était réduit à un sombre déchet gluant. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et mal au ventre et rien n'aurait pu être pire… rien sauf le coussin que lui jeta Jeff ou Clint, dans la tronche, pour le faire taire.

Il réalisa au passage que tout le monde était rentré dans son dortoir. Chuck était dans le lit près du sien, ronflant doucement, un bras pendant dans le vide. Le store de la fenêtre n'était pas fermé et Thomas pouvait juger par l'angle de ce co*nard de soleil qu'il était plus de dix heures du matin. Enfin, probablement. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir et qu'il avait besoin de fraicheur – oh mon dieu, il avait dormi dans ses fringues dégueux ? -, il finit par s'extirper du lit et heureusement que son estomac était encore vide où il aurait vomi. Thomas, après avoir attrapé une serviette, ses affaires de toilette et un boxer propre, s'échappa du dortoir à la vitesse supersonique d'une larve moyenne. C'était presque étrange qu'un filet de bave ne le suive pas…

Une fois dans les douches, il se déshabilla en grognant bruyamment – bordel mais il s'était battu ou quoi ? –, découvrant plusieurs bleus sur son corps.

_- Alors le bleu ? On revient difficilement ? _Fit une voix dans une des douches.

Thomas sursauta, avant de gémir – son crâne, son crâne… - et l'eau se mit à couler. Il avait reconnu la voix de Minho, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il entra dans la douche à côté et ouvrit l'eau en grand. Chaude. Puis gémit de plaisir en se noyant dessous.

- _Chanceux, pas vrai ? Newt t'a bordé bien comme il faut ?_ Revint à la charge le coureur.

Thomas voulut répondre mais à l'évocation de ce prénom, il rougit violemment. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire par flash. Des flashs sombres, entre des casiers. Il essaya de ne pas s'y accrocher mais non... les black out et trous de mémoires dûs à l'alcool semblaient ne vouloir fonctionner que dans des situations normales. En cas de honte extrême, son cerveau avait décidé de se souvenir de _tout._

_- T'en fais pas, il m'a dit pour hier_, continua Minho inlassablement.

Bordel, ce type était-il un Chuck du matin ? Avec le côté bitchy en plus ? Thomas n'allait pas le supporter. Surtout qu'il venait de rougir encore plus si c'était possible. Qu'est-ce que Newt lui avait dit ? Est-ce que Thomas allait passer pour un gros pervers dégueulasse? Est-ce que, à peine intégré, on allait le rejeter dans une geôle de la honte?

- _J'irai te le récupérer ton tee-shirt !_

Thomas faillit se justifier comme un idiot avant de comprendre de quoi parlait Minho. ALLELOUJAH ! La tension qui avait contracté ses épaules s'effondra brutalement. Il avait carrément oublié son tee-shirt.

_- Ouais, merci_, répondit-il enfin, secrètement soulagé puissance 10 000.

_- Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé !_ Répliqua Minho, taquin. _Tu dois t'en coller une sévère, non ?_

_- Comme si un troupeau de bœufs me marchait sur le crâne, _souffla sombrement Thomas en ouvrant sa bouteille de shampoing.

- _C'est normal jusque-là. Je m'attendais même pas à te voir debout à cette heure-là. _

_- Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ?_ Interrogea Thomas, méfiant.

_- Huit heures, j'allais partir courir._

L'eau s'arrêta dans la douche de Minho et Thomas se redressa, le cœur soudain battant à tout rompre. Il avait oublié que le garçon était coureur. Son état groggy le quitta presque instantanément.

_- C'est toi le major en athlétisme, c'est ça ?_ Demanda-t-il vivement.

Il entendit le coureur quitter sa cabine et répondre :

_- Ouep_, répondit enfin Minho. _J'ai remplacé Newt. Il m'a dit que tu voulais courir aussi ? _

_- Carrément ! Attends, je finis de…_

Le rire de l'autre coté de la porte le coupa net.

_- Je voulais dire en général, le bleu !_ S'exclama Minho. _Mais si ça te branche de venir avec moi pour ma balade matinale, avec plaisir. Personne ne me suit jamais le samedi matin._

Thomas ne se fit pas prier ! En deux temps, trois mouvements, il finit de se laver et fonça se changer pour enfiler sa tenue de sport. Dans son dortoir, tout le monde dormait encore profondément. Minho lui avait dit de le retrouver devant le bloc dès qu'il était prêt et Thomas était carrément euphorique à cette idée. Même sa migraine commençait à le quitter.

Il fut juste passablement surpris de tomber sur quelqu'un dans le couloir. Et pas n'importe qui. Newt, les cheveux ébouriffés au possible, une trace d'oreiller sur la joue et vêtu d'un short de basket trop grand qui pendait sur ses hanches maigres, s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et lui lança un regard endormi. Quand il le reconnut, son visage s'illumina et Thomas essaya de ne pas être trop gêné. Ni de trop regarder son torse. Simple geste pudique. Le sous-délégué avait l'air très content de voir... ce qu'il voyait. Et Thomas se tortilla un peu. _Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas_...

- _Sérieusement ? Tu t'es transformé pendant la nuit ? Le gars que j'ai laissé dans son lit hier soir pouvait à peine se rappeler de son prénom, _bailla Newt en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- _Une bonne douche et c'était oublié_, bredouilla Thomas. _Et puis… on s'est bien occupé de moi, j'imagine,_ ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Avant de se gifler mentalement.

-_ Enfin... je crois... j'me souviens de rien_, ajouta-t-il trop précipitamment.

Et voilà. Thomas sentait le mot "MENTEUR" lui brûler le front et il était sûr que, non content d'être écrit en grosses lettres, il clignotait aussi. Pourtant, Newt sourit de plus belle et se gratta distraitement le torse, sur le pas de la porte des douches. Il avait l'air de le jauger du regard. Puis répondit chaleureusement un :

_- Avec plaisir, Tommy !_

Thomas, foudroyé, tenta d'esquisser un sourire à son tour. Newt n'avait rien dit ! Il était donc temps d'arrêter le suicide et changer de sujet :

- _On part vraiment sur Tommy ? _

_- Moi j'aime bien,_ fit Newt en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. _Et puis je croyais que tu t'souvenais de rien?_

Le clin d'oeil qu'il lui adressa alors fit tomber la mâchoire de Thomas d'un bon mètre cinquante (comment ça, l'auteur est une mytho?). C'était quoi ce SOUS-ENTENDU? Non mais... non... impossible... Son cerveau venait de se court-circuiter.

- _Bon, je vais me doucher aussi. Bon jogging, à ce que j'en déduis ? _Reprit le blondinet, l'air satisfait.

Thomas regarda sa tenue, se souvenant brusquement que Minho devait l'attendre. Il acquiesça, sans s'en rendre compte tellement il était encore sous le choc, et Newt lui tourna le dos.

_- Merci Newt. Pour hier, et tout,_ lança-t-il avant que le blondinet ne disparaisse, d'une voix d'attardé.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de main pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu et s'enferma.

Le brun fit volteface lui-même et entreprit de rejoindre Minho comme un automate. Il aurait bien qualifié Newt d'adorable mais ce mec avait un truc trop serein et cool pour vraiment s'accorder cet adjectif. Et visiblement, il ne lui retenait pas ce moment très gênant de proximité de la veille, ce qui ne soulageait pas Thomas pour autant. Il était sûr et certain que le sous-entendu avait un rapport avec ça! Bon sang! Il faudrait qu'il trouve une excuse! Après tout c'était l'alcool qui avait pris son corps en traitre. Les hormones d'un garçon de seize ans n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose pour être stimulés. Et puis Thomas n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être attiré par les garçons. Du moins, il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas le moindre problème avec le fait que Newt soit gay. Ni personne. Après tout, il n'avait vraiment eu de rencards qu'avec une fille, Teresa, dans son ancien lycée et l'expérience n'avait pas été poussée très loin.

_- J'ai failli attendre princesse ! Tu te repoudrais le nez ou quoi ? _S'exclama Minho quand il le rejoint dans l'air frais du matin.

_- Désolé, j'ai croisé Newt._

_- Oh,_ fit le coureur en souriant. _Ouais, Newt est du matin. Et sachant qu'il s'est couché EXCESSIVEMENT tôt en te raccompagnant…_

- _Ouais_, grommela Thomas. _Désolé de vous avoir fait rater la moitié de la soirée._

Minho lui décocha une moue narquoise.

_- C'est bon, l'nouveau. J'te taquine ! Et puis on sort là-bas au moins deux fois par semaines, parfois plus, alors c'est pas grave si de temps en temps on doit se sacrifier pour ramener un pauvre gosse qui sait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre._

_- Hé !_ S'insurgea Thomas.

Mais Minho le taquinait clairement, puisqu'il ajouta :

_- T'as passé une bonne soirée au moins ?_

_- Alors là…_ (Thomas esquissa un sourire rêveur) _t'as pas idée._

_- C'est l'effet que Newt fait en général, ouais_, répondit Minho.

Thomas cessa de sourire pour marmonner. Ce mec avait l'air d'être passé maître dans l'art de la répartie cinglante et de la moquerie.

_- Newt est sympa_, répondit simplement Thomas au bout de quelques minutes.

_- C'est mon meilleur ami, bien sûr qu'il est sympa. Il est même plus cool que moi, parfois. Si, j'te jure, _s'exclama le coureur comme si lui-même n'y croyait pas. _Bon ! C'est pas tout mais il est temps d'aller courir ! On va voir ce que tu vaux._

Thomas acquiesça aussitôt, trop content de changer de sujet pour une raison qui lui échappait. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés sur le stade.

_- Si tu t'en sors bien, on ira faire ça dans un parc une autre fois, c'est toujours plus intéressant_, observa Minho.

Thomas ne put qu'approuver, trop excité à l'idée de se lancer pour faire ses preuves. Quand Minho envoya le départ, il s'élança à cœur joie.

Courir avait été libérateur. Thomas aimait ça plus que tout au monde. Ou que beaucoup de choses en tout cas. Et quand ils s'installèrent dans le self, à dix heures, pour le dernier service du petit dej, au milieu de la masse de blocards comateux, Thomas se sentait super frais !

A leur arrivée, on les salua avec plus ou moins d'entrain mais le nouveau remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il avait droit au même bonjour que l'autre coureur et le sentiment d'acceptation fut des plus agréables.

Ils trouvèrent finalement deux places à côté d'Alby et Fry, qui semblaient encore dans le mal de la veille, et continuèrent de parler de leurs performances sportives respectives et tout un tas de choses qui leur valut un regard noir d'Alby :

_- Si je vous entends encore deux minutes de plus, je vais enfoncer cette banane dans le nez de l'un de vous sans crier gare,_ prédit-il sombrement.

_- Y'en a un qui a mal dormi à ce que je vois ! _Se moqua Minho. _Newt ronfle trop fort ? _

Alby ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et Thomas et Minho finirent leur petit déjeuner en se lançant des coups d'œil amusés. Quand ils eurent fini, le coureur l'entraina vers une table et lui présenta deux garçons que Thomas avait déjà vus la veille, sur les pistes.

- _Voici Keith et Guillaume. Ils sont en classe d'athlétisme avec moi et si tu nous rejoins ce seront tes nouveaux meilleurs amis._

Les deux garçons le saluèrent poliment bien que faiblement. Keith, un gars roux a l'air sympathique, triturait un manuel de zoologie d'un œil légèrement vitreux, pendant que Guillaume serrait avec plaisir la main de Thomas. Tous deux étaient encore victimes de leur cuite mais tentaient visiblement de se montrer enjoués par l'arrivée du nouveau.

- _Ils font du relais et du saut en longueur, _expliqua le major.

Thomas acquiesça et Minho l'entraina plus loin, visiblement enchanté de trimballer son nouveau jouet ou ami (c'était une bonne question). Pendant une heure, il le présenta à divers personnes, dans le réfectoire et aux alentours, le gratifiant de plusieurs anecdotes cocasses que Thomas trouva souvent hilarantes. Il se rendit rapidement compte que ce garçon était complètement fou, très amusant et véritablement aimé de tout le monde. Différemment de Newt cependant. Minho était moins posé que le sous-délégué et plus impétueux.

Quand ils eurent fini, Thomas avait un peu l'impression d'avoir couru une seconde fois et il fut ravi de prendre une seconde douche avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Là, il ne fut absolument pas surpris de tomber sur Chuck. En revanche les deux étudiants en médecine étaient à la bibliothèque, en train d'étudier et les deux derniers membres du dortoir étaient avachis sur leurs lits.

- _Thomas, tu l'as fait ! T'es trop fort ! Mais t'as disparu où ? Hein ? J't'ai cherché partout et on m'a dit que t'avais…_

_- Oui Chuck, j'ai fini par rentrer, j'étais très mal en point ! _Répondit Thomas, de bonne humeur.

- _On s'en fiche, t'as mis une raclée à_ _Gally_, dit soudain l'un des deux inconnus d'une voix rauque._ Kyle, en passant. Et ça c'est Damien mais tout le monde l'appelle Dam__._

Thomas se tourna vers leurs deux compagnons de dortoir qui se présentaient. Ledit Kyle, un grand brun aux cheveux bouclés, tentaient de sourire doucement malgré sa gueule de bois. Damien, lui, comatait littéralement sous une pile de coussins et semblait souffrir d'un violent mal de crâne. Ils lui souriaient tout de même d'un air appréciateur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait car le nouveau n'apercevait qu'un bout de sa joue. Thomas les remercia et eut pitié d'eux à l'instant où Chuck ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

- _Ecoute, ça te dit d'aller se mettre au soleil pour l'après-midi ? J'ai peur qu'on dérange, là._

Le regard de pure gratitude de ses deux nouveaux colocs ne lui échappa pas et il entreprit aussitôt d'entrainer Chuck dans la cour du bloc. Là, il se laissa choir dans l'herbe et accueillit avec satisfaction le soleil chaud sur sa peau, comme une caresse sur son visage.

_- Je suis sûr qu'il est encore vert de rage ! Il a passé la soirée dans son coin à faire la tronche_, gloussa Chuck.

Thomas comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait.

- _Et puis t'as tenu vachement longtemps !_

Le nouveau eut du mal à ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il s'était écroulé en moins de trois heures et qu'il avait vomi tout son saoul. Après tout, si le gamin voulait l'idolatrer…

_- Tu rentres pas, toi non plus, le week-end ?_ Demanda soudain Chuck.

- _Euh… non, je suppose que c'est mieux de ne rentrer qu'aux vacances, _répondit pensivement Thomas en fermant les yeux.

Il était tellement bien, là, au soleil, après un début de matinée mouvementé et une sale nuit.

- _Moi non plus, mais, des fois, mes parents me manquent_, fit remarquer le plus jeune garçon.

- _Tu les verras à Noel, t'en fais pas_, dit calmement le brun.

- _Mmh… c'est long_, soupira Chuck.

Et si Thomas ne s'était pas assoupi, il aurait trouvé le gamin vraiment attachant.

**x**

Hé voila ! **Petit retour au calme sur ce chapitre** :)

Après tout, fallait quand même que j'installe Thomas dans la vie du Bloc et que je fasse le parallèle avec **ses débuts avec Minho** ;)

Comme vous pouvez le voir, il se **souvient** et...

Croyez-moi, le calme ne va **pas durer LONGTEMPS**. *_sifflote_*

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis et je vous dis à **très très vite**, pour le prochain épisode.

**OH ET ATTENTION ! ON APPROCHE DES 1500 VUES ET JE VEUX VOUS REMERCIER (j'édite juste avant de poster là) DONC JE VEUX VOUS FAIRE UN PETIT OS CADEAU**

**IL FAUT VOTER ! Voulez-vous :**

**1) Un POV de Newt sur des passages clés (arrivée de Thomas, soirée au griffeur, retour)**

**ou 2) La VRAIE conversation entre Newt et Minho après avoir ramené Thomas**

Robin !


	8. Entre-deux

**Coucouuuuuu !**

*bave*** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **pour les reviews mortelles, les favs, les follows et les... **1500 vues dépassées** ! Yaaay !

Non attendez... YAAAAAAAAAAAAY You, my friends, are a bunch OF CRAZIES ! 230 visites en une journée, on a LARGEMENT DEPASSEE LES 1500 mais hihihihhi (BON JE REVIENS DE MA JOIE, PARDON) EN FAIT ON EST DEJA EN TRAIN DE TOUCHER LES 2000 !

Peut-être que vous me trouvez folle mais moi j'suis juste trop **contente** xD Vous êtes trop **géééééniaux !**

**ALSO **vous avez donc voté pour un OS et vous avez voté **EN MASSE! **DU COUP, j'ai décidé de vous publier là - dans les prochains jours - **l'OS de la conversation Minho/Newt** - (dans une autre "fic" que j'appellerai OS REQUEST Hell of a first day, donc vérifiez mon profil (: !) qui a remporté le plus de voix (en vrai y'a qu'une voix d'écart xD) ! **MAIS **De toute façon vous êtes **toujours golden **alors** je posterai le deuxième** en tant que Request aussi sous peu parce que je suis faible et vos arguments l'ont emporté haha et ça me laissera un peu de temps pour reprendre **tous les POVs importants de Newt** :) Sinon...

_VOICI LE MOMENT QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ TOUS ! _

ou pas...

En tout cas, **Thomas** émerge de sa sieste et on n'est jamais tranquille bien longtemps au bloc donc... J'espère juste que vous serez **indulgents** avec moi ! :D

**Bonne lecture** *sourire suspect*

**x**

Thomas fut finalement réveillé quelques heures plus tard, un peu avant la fin de l'après-midi, quand un contingent de blocards décida de venir décuver dans le même carré d'herbe. Il sursauta un peu stupidement, soudainement très conscient de s'être endormi au soleil, et se sentit tout pâteux. A côté de lui, Chuck – qui, visiblement se sentait obligé de jouer les sentinelles – lisait un manuel d'arithmétique avancée. A treize ans. Normal.

- _Oh, finalement réveillé Thomas ?_ Fit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Chuck.

Le nouveau se redressa sur ses coudes et plissa les yeux pour ajuster sa vue. Minho, Keith et Guillaume étaient debout près de lui, en tenues de sport, l'observant avec amusement.

-_ Ouais, j'ai…_

_- Eu besoin de récupérer,_ coupa Minho avec un petit sourire en coin. _On venait voir si t'étais chaud pour une partie de basket. On a motivé les troupes et tout le monde est déjà sur le terrain, si ça te branche !_

Instinctivement, Thomas se tourna vers Chuck. C'était dingue comme il se faisait vite à la présence de ce gamin. Mais ce dernier, bien que souriant furieusement, hocha la tête négativement :

-_ Non, moi je viens vous encourager ! Ils sont tous trop forts et trop grands !_ Expliqua le gamin en se levant.

Thomas l'imita et se tourna vers les coureurs :

- _Je monte me changer et je vous rejoins alors._

Minho acquiesça, sans se départir de son petit sourire. Il semblait l'évaluer du regard. Thomas lui retourna la moue et s'échappa pour aller enfiler un short de basket et un tee-shirt.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il poussait les portes du gymnase et retrouvait deux équipes déjà formées. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, entre les deux montées de gradins, et le premier garçon qu'il aperçut lui fit signe de s'approcher avec un immense sourire. _Newt_. Ce dernier était vêtu de la même manière que le matin même, sauf qu'il portait un tee-shirt, désormais. Et Thomas sentit ses joues le brûler quand il repensa à Newt _sans_ le tee-shirt.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment ! Newt avait pris soin de faire comme si de rien n'était – ou presque – alors Thomas n'allait pas se saboter en agissant de manière étrange. Il rejoint les garçons en petite foulée et examina ses partenaires.

Génial. Gally était là. Et à en juger par le regard menaçant qu'il lui lançait, il était décidé à prendre sa revanche sur le bras de fer de la veille. Dans son équipe se trouvaient Fry, Zart, Keith et Jeff. Minho, Newt, Kyle et Guillaume l'attendaient de l'autre côté. Dans les gradins, Chuck s'était assis à côté de Clint et Dam (qui semblait avoir été trainé là de force tant on voyait encore qu'il souffrait de la veille) et était déjà au sommet de sa capacité de pompon-girl.

- _Tu joues dans l'équipe des gagnants,_ lança Minho quand il se posta près de lui.

Le grand asiatique, tout en muscles et en longueur, était déjà penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux, le regard concentré sur le ballon que Gally serrait dans ses mains.

Si fort, que Thomas songea un moment que le blocard imaginait sa tête à la place. Ce qui était surement le cas, vu que le garçon répondit :

- _C'est pas difficile de gagner en trichant !_

Aussitôt, Thomas laissa échapper un grognement agacé. Ce type était une vraie plaie ! C'était pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes pour un jeu stupide…

- _Hé, range ton gros égo Gally, c'était qu'un jeu,_ lança Newt en riant.

Et aussitôt, Thomas se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un regard reconnaissant. En retour, il reçut un clin d'œil du blondinet qui lui fit oublier les marmonnements de l'autre blocard.

- _Bon, mettez-vous en place,_ ordonna Winston (sorti de Thomas ne savait où).

Il avait un sifflet à la main et récupéra le ballon que Gally lui concéda à contre cœur.

- _Les capitaines pour l'entre-deux, s'il vous plait !_

Thomas ne fut pas surpris de voir s'avancer Gally _et_ Minho et il en profita pour s'approcher de Newt. Quelque chose le perturbait…

-_ Tu peux jouer avec ta cheville ?_ Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, concerné.

- _Est-ce qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, Tommy ?_ Demanda le sous-délégué.

Mais Thomas pouvait voir qu'il ne se moquait pas vraiment. Il avait même l'air touché par l'idée et le brun grommela vaguement un « oui, enfin, mais, bon voilà… » que Newt n'entendit probablement pas puisqu'il éclata de son rire clair habituel.

-_ T'inquiète, j'peux plus faire de sport à haut niveau mais ça veut pas dire que j'peux pas mettre une putain de raclée à Gally quand il le mérite,_ déclara simplement le blond.

Un coup de sifflet retentit au même moment et la balle s'envola, que Minho rattrapa sans mal en un seul bond. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

En une petite dizaine de minutes, Minho et Newt qui, visiblement, connaissaient leurs techniques de jeu par cœur, avaient déjà marqué trois paniers. Thomas aurait aimé participé… Mais il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait pensé que Gally voudrait sa revanche et la montagne de muscles semblait s'acharner à la limite de l'antijeu, lui obstruant chaque fenêtre sur le jeu, quitte à le coller désagréablement et le pousser. Winston n'avait sifflé qu'une faute à son encontre pour le moment, trop accaparé par le reste de la partie. Le brun, s'il n'était pas fatigué, commençait déjà à être agacé et il avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas s'énerver en plein milieu du terrain.

A la quinzième minute, Newt remonta le terrain à côté de Thomas sans produire le moindre effort et marqua un panier magistral qui mit visiblement Gally dans tous ses états car il envoya un coup de torse contre Thomas qui s'écroula aussitôt sur le dos, deux mètres plus loin, lui coupant brutalement le souffle. CE MEC ÉTAIT CINGLÉ !

- _Hé mais t'es…_ commença-t-il mais le coup de sifflet de Winston – enfin – noya le reste de son cri furieux.

Gally lui lança un sourire mauvais tandis que Thomas basculait en position assise, se massant les coudes d'un air maussade. Pire qu'une plaie !

-_ Pour une fois que tu tenais sur tes pieds,_ fit alors la voix de Newt à côté de lui.

La remarque fit sourire Thomas malgré lui, qui accepta la main tendue du blondinet avec plaisir.

- _Tout va bien ?_ Interrogea Newt, en retrouvant son sérieux.

- _Ouais, j'ai l'habitude,_ répondit Thomas, de meilleure humeur. _Mais ce mec est complètement…_

_- Laisse. C'est Gally. Gally qui fait sa tête de veau parce qu'il a perdu contre un bleu,_ expliqua le blondinet.

Ladite tête de veau était en train de se faire engueuler par Winston et Minho, plus loin, et Newt lui lançait un regard peu amène qui fit plaisir à Thomas plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- _Je le laisse avec plaisir, s'il arrête de me chasser sur le terrain,_ répondit Thomas avec un rictus. _Beau dunk, en passant._

Newt se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Un autre coup de sifflet les ramena sur le jeu au même moment et les deux garçons se séparèrent pour retourner à leurs places. Gally avait l'air peu ravi d'avoir reçu un sermon et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait lui faire subir à présent.

Pourtant, pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, la tête de veau calma son courroux et le jeu se déroula sans problème. Son équipe parvint même à marquer quatre paniers mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre Newt et Minho. Thomas marqua lui-même deux points, faisant équipe avec Kyle ou Guillaume - qui courrait plus vite que son ombre.

A l'issue de cette première grosse demi-heure, le jeu s'arrêta pour que tout le monde puisse se poser un peu et boire un coup. Le score était sans appel et l'équipe de Minho menait par douze à quatre.

Thomas accueillit avec gratitude la serviette que Chuck lui tendit pour s'éponger le front et écouta les commentaires enthousiastes du garçons, patiemment avant de s'éclipser pour aller boire un coup dans les toilettes.

En s'approchant, des éclats de rire lui parvinrent clairement. Fortement. Bordel mais c'était la foire dans les toilettes, ou quoi ?

Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, le nouveau poussa la porte et… erreur fatale !

Une vague d'eau glacée déferla sur lui aussitôt, lui arrachant un cri peu viril. Une douche, gelée, voilà ce qu'il venait de prendre. Crachotant, suffoquant, il se débrouilla pour rouvrir les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec un Newt bouche-bée, un seau entre les mains, l'air coupable au-delà de la décence.

Une seconde passa, dans un silence de mort. Puis Minho, Zart et Jeff explosèrent de rire autour d'eux.

-_ Désolé Tommy,_ dit Newt en reposant le seau, lui-même essayant de ne pas rire.

Il avait l'air vraiment navré, mais aussi amusé et Thomas dû admettre que la situation était plus drôle qu'autre chose. Le problème, c'était qu'il venait de se prendre sans doute l'équivalent de huit à dix litres d'eau froide dans la gueule et que son tee-shirt était complètement trempé, sans parler de son short.

Les autres garçons étaient plus ou moins mouillés, mais pas dans un état si terrible. A croire qu'il était arrivé au moment où Newt avait monté un plan machiavélique.

A sa gauche, Minho s'étranglait tellement de rire que Thomas se demanda si ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Le coureur en pleurait littéralement, avachi contre un des murs en carrelages, respirant difficilement. Zart et Jeff eux même avaient dû mal à s'arrêter de rire et s'enfuirent des toilettes en vitesse.

- _Ça va,_ lâcha enfin Thomas alors que Newt hésitait devant lui, sans trop savoir quoi faire. _Euh_…

Sa première idée avait été d'enlever son tee-shirt qui, de toute façon, lui collait comme une seconde peau à présent, mais une impression de déjà-vu sévère l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste.

_Newt dans son dos, en train de retirer son tee-shirt couvert de rhum_… Thomas aurait aimé ne pas avoir le cerveau enfumé et lancer quelque chose de drôle mais ses oreilles étaient rouges alors que les souvenirs de la veille affluaient en masse.

-_ J'vais… ch… chercher… des… t… trucs,_ parvint à articuler Minho avant de sortir à son tour, toujours mort de rire.

Thomas espérait secrètement qu'il allait ramener une pelle, histoire qu'il puisse se creuser un trou et s'enterrer dedans. A défaut, une serviette sèche serait acceptée.

Quand le coureur se fut éloigné, le silence retomba, Newt étant toujours figé et Thomas toujours anesthésié. Décidé, toutefois, à ne pas mourir de honte, _encore_, le garçon finit par tordre son tee-shirt (dans un geste d'essorage parfaitement inutile) histoire de s'occuper les mains.

- _Certains diraient que je le fais exprès._

Les mots de Newt arrêtèrent Thomas dans son geste d'un coup net. Le nouveau releva la tête vers le blondinet qui souriait tranquillement bien que faiblement.

Pourquoi, POURQUOI, à cet instant, le cerveau de Thomas prit les commandes de sa bouche sans lui demander son avis ? Mystère ! Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il lui répondit, le brun le regretta immédiatement :

-_ Pourquoi ? C'est le cas ?_

Pour _une_ fois qu'il avait quelque chose de malin à répliquer, il fallait qu'il se morde la langue juste après et qu'il rougisse. Bordel, mais il avait douze ans ou quoi ?

- _Non_, répondit Newt après quelques secondes.

Et Thomas sentit que la déception lui titillait désagréablement l'estomac. Attendez… de la déception ?

Et pourquoi Newt venait d'avancer comme ça, réduisant l'écart d'entre eux à quelques dix _petits_ centimètres ?

Et pourquoi le cerveau de Thomas s'était à nouveau éteint ?

Oh merde… merde… _Qu'est-ce que je fais_ ? Semblait crier son cortex en alerte rouge.

-_ Mais j'avoue ne pas m'en plaindre,_ ajouta subitement le blondinet.

Thomas l'observa, comme hypnotisé, pencher la tête de côté, adorablement, avec son petit sourire satisfait qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Et le poids sur son estomac disparut. Un truc intelligent, vite…

Rien.

Le brun se rendit alors compte qu'il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. Il avait froid, c'était évident, ainsi couvert d'eau glacée, avec ses vêtements trempés lui collant désagréablement à la peau… Mais il avait l'impression fâcheuse que la proximité avec le sous-délégué n'était pas étrangère à son état.

Et si vous vous demandez s'il était possible de plonger le garçon dans un état de désarroi encore plus total… La réponse est oui.

-_ Tu vas chopper la crève,_ dit Newt.

Et là-dessus, il fit passer son propre tee-shirt, sec, par-dessus sa tête. Thomas aurait dû se dire de ne pas regarder le torse qui se trouvait à vingt centimètres de lui à tout casser mais… c'était dur de se concentrer parce qu'il était déjà obnubilé par les gestes de Newt. Est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir l'air plus stupide ?

A n'en pas douter, le brun allait vraiment se sentir furieux contre lui-même dès qu'il retrouverait ses facultés de raisonnement.

Facultés altérées par l'hilarité de Newt.

-_ Enlève ton tee-shirt, Tommy,_ dit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

- _Oh mec… ça commence comme un mauvais porno gay !_ S'exclama soudain une voix à la porte.

Cette réflexion eut au moins le don de ramener Thomas sur terre qui fit volteface et aperçut Minho, dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau, et tenait le saint-graal entre ses mains : UNE SERVIETTE PROPRE !

Newt lui-même offrit à son meilleur ami un espèce de grognement/gloussement amusé et s'approcha pour lui taper sur la tête alors que Thomas trouvait le bon sens d'enlever son tee-shirt trempé. Il s'enroula aussitôt dans la serviette et sentit la chaleur revenir peu à peu dans son corps.

A nouveau, Newt tendit son tee-shirt sec à Thomas et ce dernier, toujours un peu honteux et sonné, l'attrapa d'un geste hésitant.

- _Et toi ?_ Fit-il sans croiser le regard du blondinet.

-_ J'en ai un propre dans mon sac,_ dit simplement Newt.

- _Allez bouge-toi Aquaman, le match n'attend que toi,_ ajouta Minho.

Là-dessus, le coureur et le sous-délégué quittèrent les toilettes ensemble, hilares et Thomas put entendre Minho qui singeait Newt d'une voix aigüe et ridicule :

- _Enlève ton tee-shirt, Tommyyyy !_

Suivi, à sa plus grande satisfaction par un :

-_ Aïe Newt ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !_

Et Thomas se prit la tête dans les mains, complètement déboussolé.

**x**

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, **je suis sous protection policière**, pas besoin de venir essayer de me traquer pour me torturer parce que...** MINHO HAPPENED** hahahaha

Et m'en voulez pas non plus de **continuer à malmener Thomas** ! Promis, il va finir par faire un truc _intelligent_ (un jour, peut-être!) *tousse*

_Dans le prochain épisode une surprise ! Indice : pas d'indice !_

En tout cas, j'ai **haaaaate** d'avoir vos **avis** comme d'habitude

**A très vite !**


	9. Gally-pète un plomb

**Saluuuuuuuuuuuut** vous !

Vous qui êtes les **lecteurs les plus adorables du monde** ! Minho vous envoie de **l'amour en masse** (mais pas trop, parce que d'après lui ça irrite !) Et Newt se propose d'être **votre Valentin** (contre l'accord de Thomas) pour vous **remercier** de toutes ces **reviews **(y compris Daxy, Eviljokercat - d'ailleurs j'ai mis dans mon profil les dates de publication de mes fics :) - , Zeinab3397 et laclémentine - d'ailleurs bienvenue *-* - à qui j'peux pas envoyer de réponses) et… oui, des **nouveaux followers** *-* ? Vous **êtes toujours plus nombreux** et ne cessez de me faire rougir et pour ça je vous aime et je vais vous faire un autre cadeau !

Vous avez été plusieurs à apprécier **l'OS Bonus #1** donc, quand j'aurai posté le #2 des POVs de Newt, j'en écrirai **un #3 qui sera le flashback du jeu de la bouteille** (quelques uns me l'ont demandé haha)

Comme c'est la _Saint-Valentin_, ce chapitre signe le mariage de Newt et Thomas ! NON. **J'déconne**. Pas du tout, va falloir attendre. **LONGTEMPS**. (Enfin.. un peu…) D'ailleurs, « désolée » il est un peu plus _long_ que les autres.

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** ( :

**x**

La paix fragile qui s'était instaurée après que Gally se soit fait remettre à sa place ne dura pas longtemps. A peine revenu sur le terrain, et changé, Thomas se fit à nouveau traquer par la montagne de muscles. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ! Courir de long en large sur le terrain pour éviter de se faire attaquer lui occupait l'esprit. Et comme le jeu était reparti de plus belle, Winston était occupé sur tous les plans et n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de regarder si Thomas s'en sortait vivant.

Evidemment, ce fut le cas, et l'équipe de Minho l'emporta de loin, sans que Thomas ne voltige encore à quelques mètres. Mais quand le coup de sifflet retentit, le brun s'écroula littéralement au bord du terrain, deux fois plus rouges et en sueur que les autres. Heureusement que Chuck, son fan numéro un, était là pour lui apporter de quoi boire parce qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se trainer jusqu'à une bouteille ou un robinet.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il rende son tee-shirt à Newt avant un passage en machine parce qu'il avait à peu près autant transpiré que ce qu'il y avait d'eau dans un lac suisse moyen. Son sex appeal en aurait souffert. Beaucoup.

D'ailleurs, quand les garçons décidèrent de se séparer, certains pour aller s'étendre au soleil (pour sécher sans doute), se doucher ou faire Thomas ne savaient trop (manger probablement), il n'eut pas la force de chercher le sous-délégué du regard et ce dernier ne vint pas non plus le voir. Tant mieux. _Ou pas_, grognait une voix dans sa tête.

Bon sang, mais il se passait quoi au juste ? Il venait de rencontrer ce garçon et il était déjà déçu quand il n'était pas dans les parages et gêné à mort quand il se trouvait devant lui. A la limite, il aurait pu finir par oublier l'incident de la nuit passée mais la réflexion étrange de Newt dans les toilettes lui disait que prétendre que tout était parfaitement normal était, en fait, parfaitement hypocrite.

DONC RIEN N'ETAIT NORMAL ! C'était le constat auquel Thomas finit par arriver après avoir passé un temps indéfini à se triturer les méninges. IL SE PASSAIT QUELQUE CHOSE.

Et comment, bordel, était-il arrivé au self sans s'en rendre compte ?!

Chuck l'observait avec inquiétude lorsqu'il lui mit un plateau dans les mains :

_- Tout va bien, Thomas ? Tu parles plus depuis le match, _expliqua le garçon, l'air soucieux.

_- Quoi ? Non, enfin, oui, je vais bien ! Je crois que je suis naze, c'est tout ! Le match m'a tué,_ répondit Thomas en essayant d'adopter un air dégagé.

_- Ouais, pas étonnant avec ce que Gally t'a fait courir_, dit aussitôt Chuck en retrouvant son débit de paroles habituel. _J'ai vu Newt allait l'engueuler quand tout le monde quittait le gymnase._

_- Newt ?_ S'étrangla immédiatement le nouveau. _Il est allé le…_

_- Oui, enfin, surement pas grand-chose mais il n'avait pas l'air très content,_ coupa le garçon en haussant les épaules.

Comme d'habitude, Thomas cessa d'écouter ce que racontait son mini-pote pour sentir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Probablement bête et béat. (Note de l'auteur : non, non, bête à coup sûr. Voire _niaiseux_.) Et il resta là, longtemps. Ok, il ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il se passait avec le blondinet mais il était sûr d'une chose, il l'aimait bien. Et il aimait bien l'idée qu'il s'en prenne à Gally parce qu'il lui menait la vie dure.

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi Thomas a les yeux qui brillent comme s'il venait de voir Scarlett Johansson débouler dans le self complètement nue ? _Interrogea soudain la voix de Winston, non loin de lui.

_- J'suis pas certain qu'il pense à __**cette blonde-là**__,_ répondit la voix de Minho.

Cette réflexion eut le mérite de ramener Thomas sur terre. Ça et le bruit de fracas des plateaux qui se posaient sur la même table que la leur. Paniqué, le brun leva les yeux vers le coureur mais il ne le regardait pas. D'ailleurs personne ne semblait avoir relevé sa remarque et Thomas se dit qu'il était peut-être grand temps qu'il se détende.

_- Thomas, on se retrouve aux dortoirs ?_ Demanda Chuck, dix secondes plus tard.

Au même moment, la double porte du self s'ouvrit et Newt et Gally entrèrent, visiblement plongés dans une discussion houleuse. Thomas acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur le blondinet qui fustigeait l'autre garçon, lui-même écarlate de colère. Chuck s'enfuit donc, laissant Thomas devant le plateau qu'il avait à peine touché depuis qu'il était arrivé et Minho et Winston se lancèrent des regards entendus. Fry les rejoint juste avant Newt et Gally et lâcha un :

_- Attention le bleu, tu vas assister à un ton premier battle de majors. _

Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, au contraire. Minho suggéra même qu'en tant que taré de la cuisine, il aurait pu penser à ramener du pop-corn et Fry rit aux éclats. Newt et Gally étaient toujours en train de se disputer tout en récupérant leurs assiettes et Alby et Zart se joignirent aussi à eux. Il ne restait que deux places à la table et Thomas savait qui allait s'y asseoir.

Et surement ce qui allait se passer.

Peu désireux de se retrouver au milieu des majors en train de « discuter » pacifiquement, il agrippa son propre plateau, dans l'idée de rejoindre ses colocs qui mangeaient plus loin mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se lever, la main de Minho, assis en face de lui, attrapa son poignet et le fit se rasseoir gentiment :

_- Non, non, le bleu, tu restes là. T'es concerné, _lui expliqua-t-il.

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant et qui ne rassura pas une seule seconde Thomas.

Juste après, un claquement sec, suivi de couverts qui s'entrechoquent, retentit et Newt se laissa tomber à sa gauche, sans lui jeter un regard, tandis que Gally se posait en face. Thomas essaya de ne pas penser à sa soudaine proximité avec le garçon. Il avait l'air, de toute façon, hors de lui.

_- … me faire remettre à ma place comme si j'étais un petit nouveau, Newt ! Ok ? N'oublie pas à qui tu parles !_ Crachait Gally.

_- N'oublie pas à… PARDON ?_ Eclata le blondinet, ahuri et furieux_. J'suis ton putain de délégué, idiot ! Alors baisse d'un ton ! J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois major de physique ou reine d'Angleterre ! _

_- Hé les gars, calmez-vous deux minutes, vous allez faire peur au nouveau, _chantonna Minho d'un ton léger.

Il se fit allègrement fusiller du regard par les deux nouveaux arrivants mais ne se démonta pas une seconde. Il souriait toujours tranquillement, jouant avec sa fourchette dans ses petits poix.

_- Minho a raison, on n'est pas là pour faire une parade devant le nouveau_, enchaîna Alby de son ton autoritaire habituel.

_- Parlons-en du nouveau_, s'exclama aussitôt Gally en tapant du poing à côté des plateaux.

_- Hé ! J'ai rien fait_ ! S'écria Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

Il en avait sérieusement mare que ce sale type s'en prenne à lui sans la moindre raison.

_- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, à ce que je sache !_ Répliqua aussitôt le garçon d'un ton mauvais.

Thomas sursauta et se pencha en arrière aussitôt, comme si Gally l'avait giflé. Il allait lui dire sa façon de penser quand Minho et Newt s'exclamèrent comme un seul homme :

_- La ferme Gally, maintenant !_

_- T'emmêle pas Minho, _siffla le major de physique.

- _Je m'emmêle si je veux ! De quel droit tu t'en prends à Thomas ?_ Interrogea Minho, nullement impressionné.

_- Je m'en prends pas à…_

_- A l'évidence si, Gally,_ coupa Newt. _Et autant te dire que ça va cinq minutes mais tu vas arrêter tes conneries maintenant. Que tu t'acharnes sur les bleus parce que c'est ton foutu trip, ok, mais tu ne le laisses pas respirer deux minutes ! Si ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton échec d'hier soir, dit-le maintenant qu'on règle ça et qu'on n'en parle plus._

Il avait parlé d'une voix glaciale et tout le monde s'était tu pour l'écouter. Même Gally, qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de repoussant et d'immonde vu la tronche qu'il tirait. Thomas pouvait sentir le corps de Newt vibrer de colère juste à côté du sien et il n'osait pas chercher le regard du blondinet.

Finalement, Gally se leva en empoignant son plateau et répondit d'un ton tout aussi abjecte qu'il l'avait été plus tôt :

_- J'ai pas besoin d'écouter ça. Je m'en vais !_

_- Tu ne vas nulle part_, fit aussitôt Alby, patiemment. _S'il ne faut que ça, poussez les plateaux, refaites un bras de fer, prend ta revanche, soigne ton égo et qu'on règle ça et qu'on en parle plus, comme te l'a dit Newt. Ou alors lâche la grappe de Thomas._

L'autre garçon donnait l'impression de recevoir un sermon comme un gamin de cinq ans et il en retirait visiblement une honte cuisante. Thomas était satisfait de le voir en prendre pour son grade, mais, en même temps, il était un peu agacé qu'on prenne sa défense comme s'il était trop petit pour pouvoir le faire lui-même.

_- Ecoute, je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais c'était qu'un jeu et si tu veux un démenti public pour dire que je t'ai eu à la déloyale, faisons-ça. Je m'en fiche, ça n'avait pas d'importance, et ça n'en aura pas plus demain,_ dit enfin le brun en se redressant sur son banc.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, avec des airs de surprise marqués. Comme si la plupart avait oublié que le principal concerné était assis entre Newt et Fry, là, au milieu de tout le monde.

_- C'est vraiment inutile d'en faire tout un plat et si t'as senti ton autorité menacée ou je ne sais quoi, ou que je t'ai blessé dans ton orgueil, j'te suggère de revoir tes priorités,_ poursuivit le nouveau en soutenant le regard de Gally.

Plus personne n'osait respirer à présent. Thomas sentait le regard brûlant de Newt sur sa joue mais il refusait de tourner la tête.

C'était entre Gally et lui.

Gally qui reposa brusquement son plateau et se pencha en avant, par –dessus la table et droit vers Thomas. Il lui enfonça alors un doigt accusateur dans le thorax et siffla :

_- Je sais pas à quoi tu joues mais si tu te crois le plus malin de nous…_

_- Gally bordel !_ Fit aussitôt la voix exaspérée de Minho en se levant pour tirer le concerné en arrière. _Il ne joue à rien du tout ! Il vient de te dire qu'il s'en foutait de tes histoires. Tout le monde s'en fout, c'est débile, alors lâche l'affaire une bonne fois pour toute maintenant !_

Erreur. Se faire recadrer par Minho ne sembla pas plaire au major de physique qui repoussa le coureur sans cérémonie.

_- Me touche pas Minho. Et ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire !_

Malheureusement pour lui, le coureur était aussi fort et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, la tension palpable entre eux électrisant l'air. Puis, une énième fois, Gally s'empara de son plateau et fit volteface :

_- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit !_

_- Je crois aussi, _répliqua Minho en croisant les bras tranquillement avant de se rasseoir.

Gally s'éloigna aussitôt à grands pas et Winston se leva en soupirant :

_- J'y vais les gars. Je vais parler avec lui._

Sur ces mots, il suivit le garçon, l'air abattu et le silence retomba à table. Seul Minho souriait en coin, éternel Minho. Ce charmant échange avait complètement coupé l'appétit de Thomas qui déglutit difficilement. Il avait la gorge affreusement sèche.

Cette histoire prenait des proportions sensiblement _trop_ exagérées à son gout. C'est pourquoi, comme un automate, il se leva et leur adressa un signe de tête.

_- Désolé, je voulais pas…_

_- T'y es pour rien, Thomas,_ l'interrompit Alby.

« Mmh » marmonna le concerné mais, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le cœur à finir son assiette et rester au milieu des majors qui fulminaient ou semblaient exaspérés. Comme Gally avant lui, il quitta donc la table, pour une direction tout à fait différente.

Mais à peine eut-il posé son plateau qu'il entendit une voix dans son dos :

_- Attend Tommy, je viens avec toi._

Newt, qui avait l'air déterminé et… suffisamment décidé pour que Thomas ne songe pas à discuter une seule seconde. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas eu envie, peu importe les circonstances.

Il ralentit donc le pas et attendit de l'autre côté des doubles portes que Newt le rejoigne, peu enclin à l'attendre devant tout le monde. Il ne savait pas en quoi une telle chose aurait pu être suspecte, mais comme il y ne cessait d'y penser, il avait peur d'agir trop étrangement pour… enfin, bref, il avait oublié comment être un être humain normal, donc, bon.

Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard et Newt sortit effectivement. Le blondinet avait l'air sombre jusqu'au moment où son regard se posa sur Thomas et qu'il esquissa un sourire las.

_- Désolé pour ça Tommy. Gally m'a vraiment foutu en…_

_- J'ai vu, t'inquiète pas_, dit aussitôt Thomas. _C'est moi qui suis désolé. C'est ma faute._

Newt s'était approché de lui et lui colla aussitôt une petite claque derrière la tête mais on aurait plus dit une caresse qu'autre chose et Thomas se retint de frissonner.

_- Pitié Tommy ! T'y es pour rien s'il a un orgueil démesuré. Il avait pas à s'emporter comme ça. J'ai cru que j'allais me lever et lui en mettre une moi-même quand il s'en est pris à Minho,_ grogna Newt en reprenant sa route.

Le brun le suivit aussitôt machinalement. Apparemment, ils se rendaient vers leurs dortoirs.

_- Je parie n'importe quoi qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à Minho,_ répondit Thomas distraitement.

Distraitement parce qu'il était occupé à prétendre ne pas observer chaque détail du visage du blondinet qui marchait à côté de lui. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il marchait lentement, comme si ses membres étaient trop lourds pour lui.

_- Correct. Minho est un de seuls qui ait battu Gally au bras de fer,_ expliqua Newt en se tournant vers Thomas_. A la loyale,_ ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Thomas tira la langue en réponse, parce qu'il était un gars vachement mature, ce qui fit – enfin – rire Newt. Ils étaient arrivés en bas des escaliers et le blondinet poussa un petit soupir. Il entreprit de monter les marches aussitôt et fit une grimace à peine son pied gauche se posa-t-il sur la première.

Mû par son impétuosité soudaine, Thomas vola à son secours et glissa un bras autour des hanches du blondinet dans la seconde.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ Interrogea-t-il immédiatement, inquiet.

En guise de réponse, Newt lui offrit un sourire éclatant, peut-être légèrement gêné et dit simplement :

_- C'est ma cheville. On y est allé comme des tarés sur la deuxième phase de jeu et je crois qu'elle proteste un peu. Mais ça va, j'ai l'habitude !_

Il attrapa la rampe et se décolla légèrement de Thomas qui resserra aussitôt sa prise sur le corps de l'autre garçon.

_- Laisse-moi t'aider,_ offrit-il, toujours soucieux.

_- Pour que j'ai l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse ? _Se moqua Newt en haussant un sourcil amusé.

_- Ne fait pas le malin où j'te balance par-dessus mon épaule et j'te traine là-haut !_ Répliqua Thomas en commençant à monter en plaisantant.

_- Un vrai gentleman_, railla le blondinet, son accent anglais plus fort que jamais.

_- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'as pas vu boire mon thé avec le petit doigt en l'air, _grogna Thomas.

Newt s'appuya un peu plus contre lui et passa une main autour des épaules du brun pour se stabiliser.

- _Hum_… fit-il songeur. _Ça doit être plutôt sexy._

Thomas se figea alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de l'escalier et sentit ses joues s'embraser à nouveau. Une habitude qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter, dès qu'il était en présence de Newt. Sexy? C'est à dire...

_- Merci Tommy,_ dit celui-ci, comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait encore ce sourire lumineux et ce regard pétillant qui captivaient Thomas trop facilement à son gout. D'ailleurs, il se laissa sans doute trop absorber puisqu'il ne vit rien venir. Ni Newt qui le lâchait et s'écartait pour mieux se rapprocher de lui. Ni les lèvres qui se posèrent à peine une seconde au coin des siennes. Ni le rire de Newt quand il lui tourna le dos en lançant un joyeux :

- _Tu devrais voir ta tête !... Magique Tommy._

Newt avait disparu derrière les portes depuis longtemps quand Thomas effleura de ses doigts le coin de sa bouche.

_Magique_ oui.

**x**

Bon bah voilà ! On les marrie pas mais **Newt a fait son premier… pas** ? Bref, les cartes sont _jetées_ hinhin

Pour ceux qui l'auront remarqué, la scène du self s'inspire de la _scène du livre du conseil où Gally pète les plombs e_t ça devient musclé avec Minho mais on ne voit pas ça dans le film..

Je me dois aussi de vous prévenir ! Cette fic ne touche pas à sa fin mais quand même… elle aura une fin d'ici un moment **et j'avais pensé à un truc !**

Est-ce que ça vous dirais une **saison2** ? Comme vous le voyez, y'a pas de filles là ! Donc je me disais, pourquoi pas faire **la saison 2 avec l'ouverture d'une classe de filles dans le lycée** et… Dites-moi, sinon je laisse tomber l'idée ! De toute façon, j'ai un _second projet de fic Maze Runner_ à vous proposer quoi qu'il arrive et je vous en reparlerai juste avant de clôturer celle-là, donc pas de suite, de suite !

**A très vite** et encore **merci** de m'accompagner dans l'aventure ! Vous ne savez pas _à quel point ça m'encourage_


	10. Comme un arbre sur la soupe

**Bonjouuuuur**

Oh vous vous rendez compte? On est déjà au** chapitre 10** *-* c'est trop DINGUE !

Merci **un milliard de fois** pour vos **reviews** (dites le si vous me trouvez chiante à chaque fois mais... sérieusement vous êtes trop les lecteurs les plus adorables de la terre!) qui sont tellement **touchantes**, les follows, les favs ! **L'engouement juste wow! **(Evidemment coucou à Eviljokercat, Laclementine, Khaalane et les autres **guests** à qui je ne peux pas répondre par **mp** mais vous êtes golden aussi ! *-*)

Je suis juste **ravie** de l'effet qu'à eu le **micro bisou de Newt** sur vous quoi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir déclenché une **tornaaaade**, c'était juste **génial** ! J'espère que j'vous ferai encore des petites embolies du genre mais vous savez que **patience est mère de sûreté** et la fic n'est pas **finie** !

**Du coup, pour mettre les choses claires :** la fameuse **saison 2** en projet reprendra le concept = on sera toujours dans le **même** univers, après une ellipse de temps donc ce sera toujours une **Newtmas** vu que ce sera le** prolongement de cette fic**, et on aura l'arrivée d'une classe de filles. **Mais on n'y est pas encore** ;)

Et pour les lecteurs de "_Je t'écrirais des poèmes_", **la suite** sera postée vendredi ou samedi. Et **l'OS bonus 3** surement dans le **week end** ou en tout début de semaine prochaine :)

BREF.

Pour l'instant, on est au **moment fatal** où Thomas essaye de sortir du monde parallèle dans lequel Newt vient de l'envoyer ;)

**Bonne lecture** (:

**x**

Ce soir-là, Thomas le passa avec Chuck, Dam et Kyle à jouer aux cartes entre leurs lits tandis que Jeff et Clint révisaient, encore et toujours, pour leur prépa médecine. Vu de l'extérieur, comme ça, le brun semblait très occupé à _perdre_ au Président et Tas de merde et tout un tas de jeux dont le but était visiblement d'insulter le perdant avec des noms tous plus poétiques les uns que les autres. Mais, en réalité, derrière les cheveux bruns, le cerveau de Thomas flottait dans une brume épaisse due à une intense surchauffe.

Quand son corps avait cessé d'être à moitié engourdi, et qu'il avait _enfin_ franchi les portes des dortoirs, Newt avait disparu depuis longtemps. Probablement dans sa chambre, puisque Thomas était seul quand il s'était noyé sous une douche froide en commençant lentement à se triturer le cerveau.

Pourquoi est-ce que le sous-délégué avait fait une chose pareille ? Après vingt minutes au moins de torture mentale, Thomas n'avait trouvé qu'une raison : il voulait se moquer de lui après la nuit passée… Newt était un mec cool, qui n'avait pas l'air de se prendre la tête. Le genre _too cool for ya_ _bro_ comme Minho dirait probablement. Trop cool pour Thomas, ça c'était sûr. Mais il n'était pas méchant, alors il se moquait du bleu gentiment.

Sauf que ce n'était pas _gentil_. Thomas commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions, limites terrifiantes. Si Newt se foutait de lui, c'était parce que Thomas avait réagi explicitement. Mais si Thomas avait eu cette… _réaction_… c'était parce que…

Et là, les ennuis commençaient vraiment pour le cortex du petit nouveau. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il _aimait_ Newt ? Conneries. On n'aimait pas un garçon, une fille ou même une lampe de chevet au bout de 36h.

Parce qu'il était _attiré_ par Newt ? Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Sa seule expérience en la matière résidait dans une relation pas vraiment longue, avec une _fille_, et ils avaient à peine atteint ce qu'on appelait couramment la _second base_ et autant dire que la fille en question n'avait pas été très douée de ses mains et que Thomas, du haut de ses seize ans, n'en gardait pas un souvenir mémorable.

Parce qu'il était trop _ivre_ ? Peut-être, mais il avait rarement entendu qui que ce soit raconter que l'alcool procurait ce genre d'effet _sans raison_. Et puis, si ça avait été le cas, il ne se serait pas senti comme un crétin à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait devant Newt. Ni n'aurait eu terriblement chaud en le voyant s'approcher, se coller à lui et…

MERDE ! Pas _deux _douches froides dans la soirées ! NON !

Thomas enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et étouffa un grognement sourd dans le silence du dortoir endormi. Il avait encore perdu la notion du temps rien qu'à se retourner le cerveau en pensant au blondinet.

Il était obligé de se l'avouer : il éprouvait au moins « quelque chose » et il fallait que ce soit envers un garçon qui riait de lui. Mais qui était juste trop craquant quand il le faisait et ce cercle était juste trop vicieux pour Thomas.

Le dimanche matin, Thomas fut content de retrouver Minho et les autres coureurs pour un jogging matinal dans le parc, juste à côté du Labyrinthe et pouvoir se lancer à toute vitesse lui vida au moins l'esprit. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb et s'était réveillé tout groggy et se dégourdir les jambes était tout bonnement libérateur.

Guillaume, Keith et Minho courraient avec lui échangeant parfois quelques mots mais, en dehors de ça, la paix régnait vraiment sur le parc désert et boisé et Thomas sentait vraiment qu'il se détendait. C'était stupide de se prendre la tête autant. Il n'aurait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était. Juste essayer d'être cool parce que Newt était quelqu'un qu'il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'agir comme s'il avait le QI moyen d'une huitre handicapée d'un retard mental lourd (oui, je sais, la pauvre huitre), quand il était en présence du garçon.

_- Tu devrais venir t'entrainer avec nous lundi après-midi,_ suggéra soudain Minho à sa gauche.

Et la voix sortait de nulle part. Et Thomas était trop submergé dans les méandres de ses pensées. Et…

_- Wooooargh !_

CRACK !

_- Ooooooooooooh mec, ça doit faire __**vraiment**__ mal !_ Commenta Minho en grimaçant pour cacher son sourire alors que Keith fonçait aider Thomas.

Ce dernier avait trébuché contre une aspérité, peut-être une racine ou une touffe d'herbe, et venait de se manger un tronc dans la tête faisant disparaitre en un éclair toute préoccupation futile ou existentielle.

Le brun laissa l'autre garçon le relever alors que Guillaume lui demandait s'il allait bien, du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait, parce qu'il était _légèrement_ sonné sur le moment. En fait, il se rendait peu compte de ce qu'il entourait parce qu'il avait _vraiment_ mal. Du sommet du crâne, jusqu'autour de l'œil droit. Parfait.

_- Tu t'es pas raté,_ fit remarquer le major de sport en s'approchant à son tour.

Depuis quand Minho avait deux têtes ? Thomas avait vraiment dû se cogner trop fort.

_- A qui tu pensais pour être aussi absent ?_ Ajouta Minho en souriant doucement.

Génial, c'était bon de savoir que même après une fracture de la boite crânienne, ce type était toujours là pour se foutre de vous. Mais Thomas devait avouer que c'était drôle, puisqu'effectivement, c'était la raison de son absence alors il essaya de sourire mais la douleur lui fendit le crane. Il vacilla contre Keith et porta une main à sa tempe. Pour la retirer aussitôt et trouver un peu de sang et d'écorce d'arbre qui se mélangeaient dans un cocktail peu ragoutant.

_- Merde, il a pas fait semblant !_ Souffla Guillaume pour les deux autres.

_- Combien j'ai de doigts, le bleu ?_ Interrogea Minho en se plantant devant lui, une main levée.

_- Très drôle,_ grogna Thomas malgré la douleur lancinante.

_- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses un tour à l'infirmerie. Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave mais t'as eu bonne plaie et c'est plein de bout d'arbre…_

_- On appelle ça de l'écorce, Guillaume_, fit justement remarquer Keith.

_- Ha. Ha. _

_- Bon, je m'en occupe,_ coupa Minho en prenant Thomas à sa charge.

Le nouveau chercha à protester mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait trop mal pour courir, la douleur lui remontait dans le crâne en pulsant à chaque mouvement brusque ou son trop fort et le sang poisseux lui coulait sur la joue désagréablement.

Finalement, il se débrouilla pour se défaire de l'étreinte de Minho et préféra marcher à ses côtés pour retourner au lycée, malgré le regard soucieux du coureur. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie du parc, Thomas en eut assez.

_- C'est bon, ça va, ça m'a juste un peu sonné,_ marmonna-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

_- Un peu sonné ? Tu t'es mangé un arbre dans la face, à pleine vitesse, espèce de tocard stupide, _répliqua Minho.

Mais il souriait comme un dément et Thomas ne le prit pas plus mal que ça. En fait…

_- C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as fait flipper !_

_- Oui, enfin, j't'ai juste fait une innocente suggestion_, contra aussitôt Minho, faussement scandalisé.

_- J'te connais pas beaucoup mais j'dirais qu'il n'y a rien d'innocent chez toi, _répliqua aussitôt Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel.

Idée stupide puisque ça lui fit un mal de chien. Et le sourire sardonique qu'il récolta de l'autre garçon était encore plus douloureux.

_- J'avais dit à Newt que t'étais pas stupide,_ chantonna-t-il, tout fier.

Thomas haussa un sourcil et…

_- Aïe !_

Evidemment. Non mais il était con, ou quoi ? C'était juste pas possible…

Minho éclata de rire et Thomas grogna à nouveau.

_- Oui, enfin… pas stupide tout le temps ! C'est vrai que tu t'es bien amoché ! Il va m'engueuler quand il va savoir ça…_ soupira le coureur comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Thomas lui jeta un autre regard interrogateur.

_- Qui ?_

Et, bizarrement, sa gorge se fit soudain beaucoup plus sèche, quand il posa cette question monosyllabique. Minho lui décocha un autre regard amusé (un peu trop à son gout) mais ne répondit rien et Thomas se laissa guider jusque dans le lycée.

_- T'as de la chance, c'est sûrement Jeff qui est de permanence ce matin. Il aime bien aider…_ indiqua Minho alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes.

_- Pour ses trucs de médecine ? _

_- Pour l'infirmière, _sourit de plus belle le coureur.

Et cette fois, Thomas lui rendit son regard entendu, sa bouche s'écornant elle-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le couloir où tout avait presque commencé pour Thomas. Le couloir dans lequel Ben lui avait vomi dessus après sa toute première heure de cours dans le Bloc.

- _J'te laisse ici, le nouveau, t'es entre de bonnes mains_ ! Lâcha finalement Minho en le plantant devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Thomas acquiesça, de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de l'autre garçon pour se faire désinfecter une vilaine plaie. Il avait beau être peu doué, il était encore capable de serrer les dents quand on lui mettait _du produit qui pique sur ses bobos_ donc…

- _Ouais, j'pense que j'peux m'en sortir vivant,_ approuva le brun.

- _Contente-toi de crier si t'as besoin d'aide,_ se moqua Minho en s'éloignant. _De ta plus jolie voix !_

_- C'est ça !_ Répliqua Thomas en poussant la porte.

L'infirmerie lui parut tout d'abord vide. A gauche de l'espèce de salle d'attente dans laquelle il était entré se trouvait une autre pièce dont la porte était ouverte. Thomas se pencha pour voir dans un coin un bureau semblable à celui de tout cabinet médical, non loin d'une table d'auscultation et l'autre moitié de la salle, visiblement d'ordinaire fermée par un rideau, laissait apparaitre deux lits séparés par des paravents.

Personne.

- _Hey, Thomas ?_ Fit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Heureusement, il se sentait trop lourd pour sursauter et quand il se retourna, il vit Jeff émerger de la seconde et seule autre porte, de l'autre côté de la salle d'attente, se séchant les mains.

- _Waouw ! Chouette coquard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? _S'enquit aussitôt le blocard en voyant sa tête.

- _J'ai mangé un arbre_, expliqua Thomas d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qui sonnait comme « je sais que je suis un abruti, pitié, ne ris pas ».

- _Assied-toi,_ proposa simplement Jeff.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à la table sur laquelle il tira une nouvelle feuille de papier blanche éclatante et Thomas grimpa dessus sans demander son reste. L'autre blocard tira aussitôt un tabouret qu'il glissa devant le « blessé », ainsi qu'une tablette en inox qu'il entreprit d'ensevelir sous des compresses, désinfectants et autres choses sympathiques qu'il pouvait trouvait dans les tiroirs alentours. Thomas le regarda faire, soudainement épuisé.

La douleur était sourde à présent, ne le quittant par moment que pour revenir plus féroce encore.

_- Je trouve pas de sparadrap ! Attend-moi là, je vais faire un saut dans la réserve,_ dit Jeff au bout de quelques minutes de recherches dignes d'une expédition spéléologique.

Il avait clairement l'air agacé et Thomas se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il ne voyait pas _exactement_ où est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu aller.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le nouveau se retrouva enfermé seul, les bras balans, assis au bord de la table d'auscultation, le sang séchant lentement sur sa tempe. Quel sympathique dimanche matin.

Une minute.

Deux minutes passèrent.

Puis cinq…

Thomas se mit à pianoter sur sa cuisse en promenant son regard sur la pièce pour tromper l'ennui et la douleur mais c'était parfaitement inutile. Heureusement, la réserve ne pouvait pas se trouver à des kilomètres sous terre et la poignée de porte pivota bientôt laissant apparaître Jeff à nouveau.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Jeff qui se trouvait dans le cadre de la porte.

Thomas se raidit étrangement quand le nouveau venu s'interrompit au milieu d'un :

- _Clint te cherche par…_

Pour poser sur Thomas des yeux grands écarquillés. Newt lui faisait à présent face, interdit, comme figé. Et Thomas n'était guère plus mobile, ni expressif parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni dire, et sa résolution de ne pas agir comme la pauvre huitre au passif lourd dont il était question quelques lignes plus haut (bordel mais la pauvre huitre quand même) semblait s'être évanouie.

Heureusement, Newt n'était pas dans une école remplie de petits génies pour rien et remit son cerveau en marche plus vite que lui.

Ce que Thomas n'avait pas prévu c'était que Newt, donc, traverserait la pièce à grands pas, un doigt pointé sur lui et les yeux ronds.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ENCORE fait ?_ S'exclama le blondinet quand il se retrouva presque entre les jambes du brun.

En guise de réponse, Thomas commença par déglutir. Puis il se ratatina un peu parce que, certes, Newt n'avait pas une seconde l'air de lui en vouloir mais il avait l'air dans tous ses états et Thomas devait surement avoir l'air ridicule.

Un demi sourire timide se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres alors que Newt, les poings sur les hanches, attendait une réponse un peu plus substantielle. Le brun préféra toutefois éviter son regard, le souvenir de la veille encore trop brûlant pour sa mémoire vive.

- _J'aimangéunarbre._

Il avait l'impression de répéter ça pour la millième fois en quelques minutes et il aurait pu le répéter mille fois pour deux vrai, il ne se serait jamais senti aussi bête qu'en le disant devant Newt. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait visiblement strictement rien compris.

- _Tu as **quoi** ?_

Ses yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent un peu plus alors qu'il se penchait pour examiner la plaie de Thomas.

- _J'AI MANGE UN STUPIDE ARBRE !_ S'exclama alors le brun en s'écartant en arrière à toute vitesse.

- _Oh,_ fit Newt.

Il fronça les sourcils et revint lui-même à sa place, l'air mécontent. Thomas se sentait idiot, mais idiot… mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il donnait au sous-délégué de quoi se moquer de lui un peu plus toutes les 5 minutes…

Il força un sourire en essayant de se détendre et envoya un regard coupable à Newt. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

- _Et ça fait un mal de chien,_ laissa-t-il échapper misérablement, baissant à nouveau les yeux.

S'il avait au moins pu contrôler son cerveau histoire de ne pas parler pour ne rien dire ! Au moins Newt n'aurait pas pensé de lui qu'il était un crétin fini. Il aurait trouvé qu'il était cool. Pas qu'il était assez con pour courir droit dans un arbre. En pensant à lui de surcroit. Newt l'aurait trouvé définitivement trop stupide s'il savait…

- _Oh Tommy…_

Oh Tommy ?

Thomas releva si vite la tête que la douleur le foudroya à nouveau et lui arracha une exclamation de surprise mais elle s'évanouit à l'instant où il vit Newt éclater de son rire clair, juste là, entre _ses_ cuisses, visiblement au comble de l'hilarité.

- _Laisse-moi voir ça,_ déclara finalement le blondinet quand il eut fini de mourir de rire.

Et Thomas fut bien obligé de le laisser attraper une compresse parce qu'il était complètement _court-circuité_.

**x**

**QUOI? **Comment ça ça s'fait pas de s'arrêter comme ça?

Je fais ce que je veux ! **Hihihihi**

**Voilà** certains me faisaient remarquer que** j'avais pas fait se vautrer Thomas en arrivant** (alors que je l'ai fait se vautrer tous les 2 chapitres ensuite) mais je me suis souvenue de ce passage dans le livre (attention **SPOILER**) où Thomas va en excursion avec Minho dans le labyrinthe et Teresa parle télépathiquement avec lui et lui dit subitement qu'ils ont peut-être été _amants_ dans le passé et Thomas se croute lamentablement parce que ça lui met le cerveau hors-tension d'un coup ! (**FIN DU SPOILER**) J'me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire un **parallèle** avec Thomas trop subjugué par Newt et notre habituel Minho qui est toujours là au _bon moment_ *sourire*

J'espère que ça vous **plaira autant que précédemment** *-* et que vous avez hate de savoir ce qu'il se passe ENSUITE dans l'infirmerie haha (et ailleurs et...)

J'en dis pas **plus**!

A bientot ! **Vous êtes géniaux !**


	11. Attention, ça risque de piquer

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuur** et bon début de semaine (:

Alors… **deux petits points** avant de commencer :

1 - JE VOUDRAIS FAIRE UN DEMENTI : oui, **j'aime les huitres** ! C'est un de mes plats préférés xD

2 - EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES **MALAAAADES** ?

A l'heure où je vous parle, on a dépassé les **3600 visites**, vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à **follow** et bordel, on a dépassé les **100 commentaires**. En pratique, ce ne sont que des chiffres… mais vous me dites tellement de **choses belles**… c'est trop dingue alors **merci un million** de fois de faire partie de l'aventure, bordel ! (Evidemment, j'inclus les « _guests_ » même si je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement mais sachez que je suis désolée d'être aussi cruelle ^^')

Bon, chapitre **11** donc :3

**Commencez à vous préparer mentalement, la fin de la saison 1 aura lieu dans quelques chapitres** (4 ou 5 je dirais ? peut-être un peu plus mais pas beaucoup) **parce que je ne veux pas que ça devienne n'importe quoi en tournant trop longtemps autour du pot.**

Je suis déjà en train de travailler sur **la saison 2 (**la suite de cette fiction) et mon **autre projet de fiction** (en + de « _Je t'écrirais des poèmes_ » que vous êtes un nombre affolant à suivre aussi *-*) parce que **vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde !**

Merci pour tout !

**Bonne lecture en tout cas *-***

**x**

Thomas observa Newt ouvrir une bouteille de désinfectant doucement, l'air concentré, et appliquer le liquide sur la compresse de coton immaculée avec une précision toute particulière. Le brun se surprit à contempler longuement les doigts du blondinet, particulièrement fins et longs. Il n'arrivait à faire que ça, de toute façon, puisque s'il regardait au-delà de ces mains affairées, juste _derrière_, son regard tombait directement sur la boucle de ceinture suggérée par le renflement du tee-shirt de Newt, au niveau de sa _taille_ et ça, le cerveau de Thomas ne pouvait pas le supporter, ni même le concevoir parce qu'il aurait alors dû se résoudre à accepter le fait que le sous-délégué se tenait juste entre ses cuisses et ça… _ça_, JAMAIS. Il n'y avait pas moyen que son esprit d'adolescent dépravé se focalise sur _cette_ information.

_- Ça va surement piquer un peu._

La voix de Newt l'arracha avec rudesse à son état de flottement et Thomas dut se concentrer pour se rappeler de quoi parlait le blondinet. Il était blessé, évidemment. Il devait le désinfecter. Evidemment. Donc ça allait piquer. _Evidemment_.

- _Thomas_ ? Appela le blondinet, l'air perplexe.

Le brun se débrouilla pour relever la tête et croiser le regard ambré. Newt lui offrit un sourire contrit. Thomas sentit ses épaules se raidir d'anticipation quand l'autre garçon leva la compresse à hauteur de son visage mais la douleur ne vint pas. Newt se ravisa et ramena le coton contre sa poitrine où il croisa les bras et le nouveau se retrouva passé au rayon x par le blondinet qui se mit à l'examiner avec soin, l'air pensif.

- _Tu fais ça souvent, non ? Disparaitre dans tes pensées ? _

Le brun fut si surpris par la nouvelle tournure de leur échange qu'il répondit du tac au tac, les sourcils haussés à l'extrême :

_- Dommage qu'elles soient aussi inutiles._

_- Inutiles ?_ Répéta Newt, arquant un sourcil à son tour.

Thomas s'éclaircit la gorge et remua imperceptiblement sur la table d'auscultation. Bien sûr, qu'elles étaient inutiles puisqu'elles le conduisaient à des états léthargiques ou au sommet de son ridicule, et, de préférence, en présence du blondinet. Mais avant tout, elles étaient…

- _Confuses, plutôt,_ offrit Thomas, essayant d'avoir l'air moins gêné qu'il ne l'était.

- _Ouais, parait que c'est le lot des génies,_ répondit aussitôt Newt avec son sourire amusé habituel.

Thomas eut un demi-sourire en retour et ramena sagement ses mains devant lui, au creux de ses cuisses. Il avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir l'air d'un gamin de la sorte mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher et Newt n'eut pas l'air plus moqueur que d'habitude.

- _Bon, t'es prêt ?_ Repartit le blondinet, décroisant les bras.

- _Je vais essayer…_

Le sous-délégué acquiesça avec satisfaction et retourna la compresse à hauteur du visage de Thomas. Il s'arrêta un instant, sa main à deux centimètres de la plaie, et son regard approcha celui du brun un instant. Comme pour avoir une confirmation. Thomas soutint le regard ambré pour la lui donner.

Et Newt posa le bout de gaze sur la plaie ensanglantée.

Ce fut instinctif et immédiat, le garçon se raidit des pieds à la tête, sifflant bruyamment entre ses dents, et envoya son dos en arrière d'un grand coup incontrôlable qui fit sursauter le blondinet.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ S'inquiéta aussitôt Newt.

Thomas revint lentement à sa position initiale, la paume de sa main comprimée au-dessus de sa plaie, où la douleur était fulgurante. Son œil droit était résolument clos mais il se força à hocher la tête.

- _Désolé_, grinça-t-il.

- _C'est ma faute,_ contra aussitôt le blondinet. _On devrait attendre Jeff…_

_- Non ! _S'exclama aussitôt Thomas en se tendant vers lui_. J'vais essayer d'être plus courageux._

Il adopta le ton de la plaisanterie pour essayer de faire oublier sa précipitation soudaine. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que Newt s'éloigne, ni qu'il arrête de s'occuper de lui, ou qu'il récupère ses mains ou…

Pourquoi un sourire en coin commençait-il à s'élargir sur la bouche du blondinet ?

- _Alors aujourd'hui c'est toi la foutue demoiselle en détresse, c'est ça ?_ Se mit à rire Newt.

Et son accent anglais n'était jamais autant ressorti. Le seul truc, c'était que la petite blague de Newt rappelait au nouveau la veille, l'escalier… Il pressa un peu plus sa main sur sa peau pour cacher son regard et répondit en espérant que ses joues n'étaient pas écarlates :

_- Sauf que tu as des trop petits bras pour me jeter sur ton épaule et m'emmener où que ce soit._

_- Oh,_ fit Newt, en reculant d'un pas.

Thomas fut bien obligé de constater qu'il était toujours logé entre ses jambes mais il avait désormais un faux air offensé. Le brun lui donna un petit sourire amusé et Newt se mordit la lèvre.

- _Je vois,_ poursuivit le blondinet.

Et il se glissa à nouveau entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à se retrouver soudainement tout proche. Thomas réalisa à peine que leurs nez étaient à deux doigts de se frôler parce qu'une vive chaleur venait de s'insuffler dans son ventre, se diffusant progressivement plus bas, jusqu'à rendre ses jambes aussi utiles que de la guimauve et une autre partie de son corps… à _l'opposé_ de ladite guimauve. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tous seuls. _Merde, merde, meeeerde._

_- Je suis sûr que je prendrais vite __**le dessus**__._

Newt avait soufflé ça contre sa joue, avec son air mutin et Thomas déglutit. What. THE. Est-ce que ce garçon venait de lui faire un sous-entendu complètement PERVERS ? Alors qu'il était entre ses jambes ?

Thomas aurait totalement dû faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, une main empoigna son poignet et Newt força le nouveau à ôter sa main de son visage.

Oh bordel de… c'était maintenant, ça allait arriver, totalement. Il lui suffisait de bouger d'un centimètre ou deux et ils s'embrasseraient. Thomas en avait envie, il en était sûr. _Toutes les parties de son corps _en étaient sûres.

Alors pourquoi Newt s'écarta subitement pour reposer la compresse mortelle sur sa blessure fatale ?

_- Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça, pour le moment, Tommy_, dit alors le blondinet avec un air réellement désolé.

Et le brun sentit alors une vague de frustration déferler sur lui.

Le Second fuyait son regard. Et pourtant, Thomas n'avait rien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Newt n'avait rien pu _sentir_ cette fois, et encore moins maintenant que la douleur avait fait disparaitre toute once d'excitation… Alors quoi ?

Pourquoi le blondinet préférait-il s'acharner à nettoyer cette stupide plaie ? Et à faire grincer Thomas des dents au passage. Juste après lui avoir dit ces choses…

C'était vraiment douloureux. Et Thomas n'arrivait pas à retenir tous les sifflements qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux qui se plissaient à chaque fois que Newt frôlait l'hématome qui lui mangeait l'œil ou appliquait le produit. Il essayait pourtant de continuer à observer l'autre garçon, qui ne croisait jamais son regard.

Jusqu'à un sursaut plus violent que les autres quand le sous-délégué posa par mégarde son poignet sur sa pommette bleuie qui lui arracha un couinement peu viril. Mais le blondinet n'osa pas se moquer, ni n'en eut envie, visiblement. Il avait l'air encore inquiet. Toujours concerné par son état. Thomas pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. La tension lui piquait la nuque. Merde, il s'en foutait pas mal de la douleur…

- _Tommy, ça va ? Je suis désolé, vraiment, je…_

Newt posa sa main sur sa cuisse, essayant de le ramener vers lui et le contact brûla littéralement le brun à travers le tissu de son jogging. Les deux garçons soutinrent leurs regards une seconde puis le Second lâcha la compresse qui tomba entre eux. Machinalement, tous deux baissèrent les yeux aussitôt et réalisèrent qu'il aurait fallu que Newt se penche entre ses cuisses pour la ramasser. Et l'idée, si elle réveilla à nouveau Thomas, sembla ne pas avoir d'effet que sur lui puisque l'autre garçon rougit – de manière très visible. Il retira aussitôt sa main de sa cuisse et… sans trop savoir pourquoi, Thomas glissa sur la table pour se rapprocher du corps qui lui échappait.

Il ne voulait pas reculer _encore_ !

En fait, il aurait encore avancé si la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'était pas réouverte doucement mais suffisamment pour faire du bruit et rompre définitivement le contact entre eux. Il suffit d'un regard à Thomas pour voir Jeff au-dessus de l'épaule de Newt et ce dernier tourna les talons. Apparemment paniqué.

- _Newt_ ? Demanda Jeff, _extraordinairement_ surpris.

Très, très surpris. Trop, peut-être, ou Thomas était-il complètement paranoïaque ? Ouais… voilà, il devenait parano. Le choc, probablement.

_- Clint te cherche partout,_ expliqua Newt.

Le brun pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules alors que le blondinet parlait avec de grands gestes des mains.

- _Clint ?_ Fit Jeff en fronçant les sourcils. _Oh oui, Clint ! Bien sûr ! Il m'a dit qu'il te… J'ai le sparadrap ! Merci de t'en être occupé Newt_ !

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa mâchoire se décrocher. Soit il était trop lent (et malgré que ça ait été le cas souvent ces trois derniers jours, il avait quand même un QI supérieur à la moyenne) soit il se _passait quelque chose._

En tout cas, tout ce qu'il se passa, là, fut que Newt passa devant Jeff pour se retourner quand il arriva à la porte :

- _On se voit plus tard, Tommy ?_

- _Sûr_, répondit le concerné.

Ensuite le Second disparut en un éclair.

Bordel.

Quand Thomas se pointa au self ce midi-là, les murmures se multiplièrent sur son passage. Il avait un énorme cocard sur l'œil droit, et un pansement qui lui barrait l'arcade. Il entendit même quelques commentaires concernant Gally et se demanda si certains croyaient vraiment que le major de physique s'était vengé.

Comme il mangea seul avec Chuck (oui, il n'était jamais vraiment seul), il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en savoir plus et n'en avait pas envie de toute façon.

Il était un peu fatigué. Fatigué de son week-end, fatigué de se triturer le cerveau, fatigué de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Ou de ne pas savoir comment l'obtenir.

Newt ne se montra pas au self ce midi-là, ni Minho. Thomas finit donc par se résigner à remonter dans son dortoir, histoire de retrouver les garçons, peut-être faire une sieste… Il avait une migraine épouvantable depuis un moment et son choc n'y était pas étranger.

On le félicita quelques fois au passage pour son œil au beurre noir et le brun décida de faire un détour par les toilettes les plus proches, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil à ce si joli bleu… mais il s'arrêta au détour d'un croisement quand il aperçut Newt et Minho s'approcher. Par réflexe, il se plaqua contre le mur et passa la tête au coin du mur.

Son estomac se tordit dès qu'il aperçut le blondinet qui était plongé dans une grande conversation – visiblement très animée – avec son meilleur ami. Aucun d'eux ne prêtait attention à ce qu'il se passait au fond du couloir, ni ne voyait Thomas. Ce dernier pouvait donc les observer tout à loisir et se sentait légèrement gêné d'agir de la sorte.

Jusqu'à ce que Newt éclate de son rire clair et si mélodieux et que Thomas ne sente un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ensuite, Minho dit autre chose, et Newt eut l'air brutalement choqué. Puis un rictus lui barra le visage alors qu'il ricanait et, la seconde suivante, Thomas écarquilla les yeux tandis que le sous-délégué envoyait son meilleur ami valser contre les casiers d'un coup de hanche et d'épaule bien placé.

Le coureur s'écrasa dans un bruit de taule sur les portes et Thomas l'entendit aussitôt s'écrier en s'esclaffant :

- _Mais t'es malade ? C'était pour ton bien ! En plus t'es ingrat ! J'allais pas te laisser là-dedans comme ça… Et puis c'était Jeff, pas moi !_

Et Thomas sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac. Le garçon se recacha derrière le tournant à l'instant où Minho et Newt se remirent en marche en se chamaillant gentiment.

Le brun se rendit compte que son cœur battait à lui en faire mal.

Il avait eu raison. Jeff avait agi étrangement et il avait la désagréable impression de comprendre… Il avait été trop évident avec Newt et, maintenant, le garçon était gêné et ses potes s'emmêlaient même. Il y avait vraiment de quoi être mort de honte.

Au moins il était fixé. Si même eux l'aidaient à ne pas _rester là-dedans_, il était peut-être temps d'arrêter d'agir aussi bizarrement en présence de Newt. De le mettre dans l'embarras.

Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout ça étrange. Newt était définitivement en train de le taquiner sans arrêt. Par moment, il avait même vraiment eu l'impression que le blond en avait envie. Mais il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Finalement, le duo arriva à sa hauteur et le brun espéra de toutes ses forces qu'ils ne le verraient pas. Evidemment, c'était beaucoup trop demander. Et quelques secondes plus tard :

_- Hey Thomas !_ Fit la voix enjouée de Minho.

Newt et lui venaient d'apparaître à l'angle du mur et s'étaient arrêtés à sa hauteur. Thomas remarqua aussitôt que le sous-délégué était plus intéressé par ses chaussures que par lui. Génial. Minho repartit de plus belle :

- _C'est marrant, on parlait justement de…_

Un coup de coude sec dans les côtes, venu de Newt et certainement pas discret, le fit taire et le nouveau sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le coureur couina et lança un regard offensé à son meilleur ami avant de continuer :

- _De l'entrainement de demain… J'espère t'y voir, Thomas, hein ? Malgré ta petite rencontre amoureuse_ (Thomas se raidit) _avec un arbre. Si tu choisis d'aller en science nat' d'abord à cause des beaux yeux de Newt, j'vais être TERRIBLEMENT déçu. Et jaloux_, poursuivit l'Asiatique d'un air satisfait.

- _Je veux courir_, Thomas répondit, étonné de voir que sa voix était si peu tremblante.

Parce qu'il se sentait mal. Mal à l'aise. Vraiment. Pas Minho, toutefois, qui sourit comme un illuminé.

- _Parfait ! Tu viens manger avec nous ? On allait au self._

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, le brun fit glisser son regard sur Newt qui l'observait à la dérobée. Sa gorge s'assécha un plus mais il parvint à sourire de façon convaincante et répondre :

- _J'en reviens, en fait. On se voit plus tard, ok ?_

Thomas se rendit compte un peu tard qu'il avait presque imité Newt, plus tôt dans la matinée et fut terriblement soulagé quand Minho haussa les épaules et répondit un vague :

- _Ça marche le bleu_.

Entrainant le sous-délégué à sa suite.

Quand le couloir fut à nouveau désert, excepté pour lui, Thomas se rendit compte à quel point il se sentait _vide_.

**x**

**VOILA** !

Un peu de **Newtmas**, un peu de **contre-Newtmas** et OUI désolée d'être prévisible et d'avoir fait intervenir **Jeff** :(

Et désolée pour cette fin de chapitre… moi aussi j'ai envie de leur mettre **des claques** à tous !

Mais rassurez-vous, la situation ne restera pas bloquée éternellement *-*

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues **du moment à l'infirmerie** ) J'avoue que c'était tentant de mettre fin à toute cette tension mais… **amusons-nous encore un peu**, voulez-vous ?

A très vite ! (genre** demain ou mercredi** pour "Je t'écrirais des poèmes") ;)

Plein d'affectioooon !


	12. La section 7

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir** !

Vous avez cru qu'il n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? ) J'avoue avoir **failli être juste** mais je suis en **vacances**, j'avais moins de temps pour écrire *-*

Oh et j'étais aussi occupée **à cacher Jeff** parce que vous êtes nombreux à avoir mis sa tête à prix xD

**Merci encore TELLEMENT pour vos reviiiiiews** hfrehogfioheol hihihi sérieux, et tous ces nouveaux **follows et favs** OvO

**JE VOUS ****REPONDS PROMIS DEMAIN**** POUR LES QUELQUES UNS QUE J'AI PAS EU LE TEMPS DE FAIRE** mais la **priorité c'était de vous envoyer le chapitre** !

J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur de vous avoir déçus avec le chapitre 11 parce que sur le coup j'ai eu moins de retour mais on m'a rassurée hahaha (vous êtes bien mignonnes :3)

Je voulais aussi vous dire que **j'ai un Ask maintenant** si vous voulez **me soumettre des idées d'OS** ou me poser des **questions "uniquement"**. J'veux diree... Je vous préviens juste qu'il n'est **pas fait** pour répondre à des trucs trop persos concernant ma vie privée ou bien parler des chapitres (**sinon ça ferait des spoilers**), ok ? *-*

** ask . fm / Robin _ NoHood**

**Et une bonne nouvelle :**

**L'OS bonus numéro 4** arrivera bientôt et concernera la **conversation Newt/Minho **du chapitre 11 pour que vous y voyiez plus clair ( :

Voilà**, bonne lecture** !

**X**

Le dimanche défila à une vitesse alarmante et Thomas n'eut pas vraiment le temps de sortir profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avec les autres blocards. Alby lui avait enfin apporté les cours à rattraper depuis le début de l'année, afin qu'il puisse se faire une idée des programmes et le nouveau avait beau être un génie, les plusieurs heures de l'après-midi n'avaient pas été de trop pour se mettre à jour. En plus, sa blessure lui était douloureuse lorsqu'il s'agitait et il apprécia ces quelques heures de calme, accompagné par Keith qui relisait des articles scientifiques à propos des ours polaires et de lynx des montagnes et d'autres animaux qui semblaient le passionner encore plus que n'importe quelle compagnie humaine.

Ils ne troublèrent le silence apaisant du dortoir qu'une fois, quand Keith proposa justement à Thomas un thé qu'il descendit leur préparer dans les parties communes.

Ce soir-là, au moins, quand Thomas s'endormit, son esprit fourmillait des données qu'il avait compilé et son cerveau se concentrait sur son nouveau planning (il avait rendu à Alby avant le repas ses choix de la semaine en mettant athlétisme dès qu'un créneau était favorable) de la semaine.

Dire que ses préoccupations à propos du sous-délégué avaient disparu aurait été un mensonge, mais il l'avait suffisamment occulté pour ne pas se torturer toute la soirée, ou la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Thomas était complètement agité par l'excitation. Il fut l'un des premiers à se ruer sur la douche, et à aller déjeuner. Un rien le faisait sourire, et l'idée d'aller bientôt sur le terrain le rendait nerveux, mais dans le bon sens. Son cocard ne le lançait plus, tout était parfait.

Jusqu'à ce que Newt entre dans le self. Bien sûr. Thomas se souvenait que Minho lui avait dit que Newt était du matin. Pas étonnant qu'il soit l'un des premiers dans le réfectoire. Ce dernier était presque désert et il fut impossible pour les deux garçons de ne pas s'apercevoir.

Le blondinet se contenta toutefois d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire endormi avant d'aller chercher un plateau et Thomas sentit son enthousiasme débordant retomber comme un soufflet. Pire, le poids sur son estomac lui laissa penser qu'il ne pourrait même pas se lever pour aller courir. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait surpri la veille et sentit son moral tomber un peu plus. Newt allait probablement l'éviter maintenant.

C'est pour ça que, lorsque le second se laissa tomber en face de lui à la table qu'il occupait seul, Thomas sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. C'était dingue comme, en quelques jours, Newt était devenu capable de déclencher chez lui une tornade d'émotions et de réactions.

Mais ne pas se réjouir trop vite.

Regarder Newt étaler de la confiture sur un toast et…

- _Alors Tommy ? Première session sur les pistes ce matin ?_ Demanda finalement Newt.

Et _Tommy_ fut incapable d'empêcher le sourire immense qui s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il lui parlait. Comme si de rien n'était ! Et à _sa_ table. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et Newt avait l'air si adorable avec son air endormi et ses cheveux blonds lumineux en bataille… que Thomas répondit avec presque trop d'entrain et avec suffisamment d'audace pour aller jusqu'à le taquiner :

- _Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai pas choisi Science nat' ?_

Là-dessus, le blondinet releva la tête de sa tasse de thé et haussa un sourcil avant d'afficher un sourire en coin. Il avait l'air prêt à jouer.

- _Je te rappelle que je dors avec Alby, le bleu. J'vais finir par écouter Minho et remettre tes capacités de génie en question !_

Le sourire de Thomas s'effaça brutalement. Douloureusement. _Ecouter Minho_. Ouais, et tous les autres qui se liguaient pour sauver Newt d'un Thomas un peu trop intéressé ? Génial.

Son ventre se tordit et il repoussa le reste de ses céréales. L'expression du blondinet changea radicalement aussi pour un air d'inquiétude qu'il prenait toujours trop avec Thomas. Comme s'il n'était pas intéressé par lui de _cette _manière mais tellement adorable qu'il se souciait de lui et putain ! ça n'avait pas de sens !

- _Hé relax Tommy ! Je plaisantais pour le bleu. Tu t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'espère, hein ? Tout le monde t'a intégré. Même Gally malgré son putain de caractère de…_

Thomas n'écoutait même pas, les yeux baissés. Newt était persuadé qu'il avait grimacé au surnom… non mais c'était PAS possible ! Ce type n'était pas possible ! Il allait avoir sa peau, c'était sûr.

_- Non, ça va, je sais que tu plaisantais,_ força le nouveau pour ne pas laisser Newt seul.

Le blondinet sourit à nouveau mais Thomas sentait que son regard intrigué restait sur lui. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Terriblement inconfortable pour le brun, qui devait définitivement passer pour un mec « pas du matin ».

Et ce silence s'éternisa et se forcer à boire son chocolat au lait n'aidait vraiment pas Thomas. Newt non plus, d'ailleurs qui finit par s'agiter et fit relever le regard de Thomas. Il découvrit alors que le garçon avait l'air hésitant. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, ou par où commencer.

La gorge de Thomas se serra. Il avait décidé, en accord avec lui-même, qu'il était plus sage de laisser le blondinet prendre les devants peu importe pour quoi. Parce que lui n'était bon qu'à se débrouiller encore plus connement qu'un manche à balais. Et à faire peur à Newt probablement.

Heureusement, ce dernier était plus doué et finit par ouvrir la bouche :

- _Demain c'est mardi et le mardi, on passe toujours la soirée au Griffeur. C'est définitivement interdit mais c'est une tradition et… On doit se déguiser et… enfin, ça te dit de venir après les cours avec moi dans le Labyrinthe pour trouver de quoi se déguiser ?_

Dire que Thomas en resta sidéré était léger. Tellement léger que c'en était ridicule. Il regardait à présent Newt avec de vrais yeux de hibou. Il avait bien entendu ? Newt venait de lui proposer d'aller faire les boutiques ? Avec lui, l'après-midi même.

Comme l'idée lui paraissait aussi surréaliste que grotesque, Thomas parvint seulement à demander :

- _Avec moi ?_

Et Newt retint un petit ricanement. Qui semblait d'ailleurs plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

- _Non, j'étais en train de parler avec ta petite cuillère mais si t'es assez grossier pour t'inviter, t'as qu'à venir, tant qu'à faire !_

Un petit rire crispé échappa à Thomas. Newt lui proposait vraiment de sortir… acheter un déguisement. A deux.

_- Oui, ok, ce serait cool,_ fut alors la seule réponse qu'il trouva.

Une réponse mortellement ennuyeuse et banale et stupide et basique. Qui illumina pourtant le visage de Newt, juste avant qu'il ne se lève, plateau en main. Il contourna aussitôt le bout de table et Thomas se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire _encore._

- _Cool Tommy. A tout à l'heure alors_, dit-il en se postant à côté de lui.

Puis il se pencha en un éclair et déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue non blessée du brun avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il sembla à Thomas que son cœur ne se remit à battre qu'après que le blondinet ait franchi les portes du self. Et, quand il le quitta à son tour, il avait pris sa décision : il n'allait pas se ridiculiser une énième fois. Peu importe ce qu'il avait entendu la veille, ce soir, c'était décidé, il en aurait le cœur net.

Quand Thomas rejoint les pistes d'athlétisme, il fut salué par une mini ola venant de Minho, Guillaume et Kyle. Le major des coureurs lui fonça dessus pour lui dire à quel point il était content qu'il ait décidé de rejoindre leurs rangs plutôt que d'aller étudier des sciences. Ou pire. Des maths. Puis les deux autres lui demandèrent des nouvelles de son œil, appréciant au passage l'hématome bleuâtre qui mangeait son œil, sa pommette et sa tempe.

Thomas n'avait pas envie d'en vouloir à Minho et pourtant, son estomac se serra une seconde à sa vue et au souvenir de la veille. Le major avait l'air de vraiment l'apprécier et il ne comprenait vraiment pas la discussion qu'il avait surpris. Mais, après tout, Newt était son meilleur ami et Minho devait sans doute faire ce qu'il croyait le mieux pour lui, non ? Ce n'était pas sa faute. Alors Thomas lui répondit par un sourire.

Toutefois, les garçons n'eurent pas exactement le temps de s'attarder en banalités, puisque le professeur surgit brusquement (oui, tel un pokémon sauvage surgissant d'un buisson dans la version rouge sur Gameboy color) et les envoya faire des tours de pistes pour s'échauffer, et au pas de charge. Juste avant d'annoncer l'activité du jour. A savoir une course d'orientation dans le parc.

Thomas entendit clairement Minho lorsqu'il lança à voix « basse » :

- _Ya déjà un arbre marqué par Thomas._

Guillaume et Kyle se mirent à rire et le brun leur tira la langue, les doublant tous, y compris Minho. Il était plus rapide que la plupart des gens à coté de qui il avait couru dans toute sa vie, ce n'était donc pas étonnant.

Quand les tours de chauffe furent finis, Thomas se sentait calme, apaisé. Il n'haletait même pas et son esprit était de nouveau tranquille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne cette majeure, il était _fait _pour ça.

_- Bon, Minho, en tant que major tu vas faire équipe avec Thomas puisqu'il ne connait pas encore bien les lieux, vous serez dans l'équipe bleue_, lança le professeur.

- _Une couleur qui lui sied à merveille_, commenta Guillaume en faisant un clin d'œil au concerné.

Minho, lui, attrapa Thomas et coinça sa tête sous son bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le nouveau protesta alors que le coureur semblait ravi :

- _Cache ta joie mon amûûûr !_

_- T'es insupportable en dehors des cours ET pendant les cours ?_ Geint Thomas quand Minho le relâcha.

- _Minho est insupportable deux fois dans la journée : quand il a les yeux ouverts, et quand il a les yeux fermés, _expliqua objectivement Kyle qui faisait équipe avec Guillaume.

Le sifflet du professeur empêcha l'Asiatique de répliquer.

_- Okay les gars, il est dix heures. A midi et demi, vous devez avoir parcouru ces cartes et ramené vos drapeaux. Il y en a 8. Une par section de recherche. C'est parti !_

Minho entraina instantanément Thomas à sa suite, vers la section 7, la première qu'ils devaient explorer, en petite foulée.

- _Tu veux que je te tienne la main aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda le major avant qu'ils ne franchissent les grilles du parc.

Finalement, Thomas décida de détester _un peu _Minho. Comme il ne répondit pas, le coureur décida de le taquiner un peu plus.

_- Remarque, si tu te blesses encore, Newt pourra à nouveau jouer les infirmières ! _

Thomas manqua de s'arrêter à cette remarque. Il était mortifié. Le sous-délégué avait dû lui en parler… C'était même probablement à cause de ça que…

_- Oh fait pas cette tête, j'plaisante le bleu ! _

_- Je crois que j'ai saisi ce truc à propos de toi, ouais_, répliqua Thomas pour ne pas rester muet trop longtemps.

Ils étaient à présent dans le parc et Minho s'arrêta pour déplier la carte.

_- Mais avoue que ça ne te dérangerais pas ! _Poursuivit le coureur comme si de rien n'était.

Merde. Vite, trouver quelque chose.

_- De ? Un autre cocard ? Oui, j'adore ça, c'est ma passion,_ soupira le brun, en repoussant son sentiment de gêne du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_- Bien sûr que tu adores ça,_ fit Minho avec un sourire en coin.

Et Thomas était content qu'il se penche sur la carte, parce que son visage devait être écarlate devant le sous-entendu.

- _Oh, c'est marrant. La section 7 traverse le jardin botanique. Newt m'a dit qu'ils avaient cours de science là-bas, ce matin._

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de ton moqueur dans sa voix. Minho semblait juste agréablement surpris et pas décidé à torturer Thomas plus longtemps.

_- Tu vas voir, le coin est sympa. Il y a une promenade à côté, avec pas mal de jolies filles qui viennent promener leurs petits chiens_…

A présent, le major avait l'air rêveur et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, avant que les deux ne se remettent en route.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient en effet les abords d'un jardin public aux plantes disposées à l'évidence par la main de l'homme, accompagnées de cartels et il ne fallut à Thomas qu'une dizaine de secondes pour identifier la silhouette du blondinet entre deux massifs de camélias et de roses. Il écoutait leur professeur, un bloc note ramené contre la poitrine, à la gauche de Zart. Le brun tenta de capter le regard de Newt mais ce dernier était trop concentré. Et puis il n'allait pas le déranger en plein cours…

_- Le drapeau devrait se trouver dans les bosquets là-bas,_ indiqua la voix de Minho, quelque part derrière lui. _Heho, Thomas, je te… THOMAS !_

Le cri que poussa le major, entre parenthèse, peu _viril_, arracha le brun à sa vision sur le champ. Il attira aussi l'attention des alentours puisque les élèves du cours de science se tournèrent dans leur direction pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais Thomas n'eut pas le temps de regarder si Newt les observait, oui ou non, parce que Minho lui cria un :

- _COURS BORDEL_ !

Alors qu'un immense molosse noir leur fonçait littéralement dessus, sorti de Thomas ne savait quel enfer. L'Asiatique lui passa devant en une fraction de seconde, en direction du jardin et quand Thomas identifia l'énorme chien qui lui courrait dessus, visiblement libéré de sa laisse, son cerveau lui ordonna d'imiter l'autre coureur sans demander son reste.

Le brun tapa alors un sprint phénoménal à travers les bosquets du jardin botanique, Minho déjà hors de vue, et sentit une sueur froide dévaler son dos quand le chien aboya derrière lui. Bordel, c'était quoi ce délire !

Ses jambes le portèrent comme jamais, malgré ses muscles qui protestèrent sous l'effort brutal et soudain.

En quelques secondes, il bondit jusqu'à un cèdre qui se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres de la classe et se hissa plus vite que son ombre dans les branches basses, jusqu'à être assez haut pour que le chien ne puisse plus l'atteindre. Une bonne chose car le canidé fonça sur le tronc et se mit à sauter pour essayer de l'atteindre.

Avant de subitement se désintéresser pour le gardien du jardin qui venait de débarquer pour voir ce que signifiait tout ce raffut.

Alors que le chien repartait comme un fou, Thomas réalisa que son cœur lui martelait violemment les côtes. Il avait eu la trouille de sa vie probablement !

Il tenta donc de reprendre sa respiration, cramponné sur sa branche, quand il entendit quelqu'un déraper sous l'arbre et l'interpeler :

- _Thomas ! Tout va bien ?!_

Quand il baissa les yeux, il aperçut Newt qui levait la tête vers lui, l'air paniqué, la respiration haletante.

Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort.

**x**

Hééééééé voila ! ALORS il ne se passe **pas grand-chose** dans ce chapitre :3

Même si on a un **nouveau rapprochement Newtmas**. Mais j'ai décidé de **continuer la fiction un peu plus longtemps que prévu** (avec 1ou 2 chapitres supplémentaires encore) et donc je devais mettre en place_ la virée dans le Labyrinthe_…

Hihihi *_rire machiavélique_*

Evidemment, vous aurez reconnu **le clin d'œil au film** (majoritairement) et au livre, avec la section 7 et **Thomas et Minho chassés par un griffeur d'un nouveau genre et Thomas qui grimpe pour y échapper** !

Voilà, on se dit à **très vite** *-* et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Vous êtes les plus **bô** !


	13. What a surprise!

**Saluuuut** vous ( :

**Alors première chose** : Trop contente que vous ayez trouvé le **chapitre précédent aussi chouette** *-* j'espère que ça ne fera qu'aller croissant !

**Ensuite** : J'ai découvert que j'avais eu** plus de 10 000 visites pour février**… et je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Du coup, comme j'allais encore vous remercier pour vos **adorables reviews, tous ces nouveaux follows et favs** … bah je vous dis **merci un million de fois ici aussi**, d'être aussi **NOMBREUX**, y compris à laisser des messages, parce que vous n'êtes pas obligés. Et bref, vous me faites **rêver** de pouvoir partager ça avec autant de monde !

**Troisièmement** : Je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais faire **l'OS BONUS #4** et je vais le faire, EVIDEMMENT mais je vais **attendre encore de poster le chapitre suivant** par contre, parce que sinon, ça va vous dévoiler trop de choses :3

**VOILA** ! Oh et **je réponds aux reviews à qui je n'ai pas répondu demain ou dimanche soir** parce que j'ai entrainement intensif de roller derby tout le week end *-*

On peut passer au chapitre suivant, je sais que vous êtes pas mal à attendre avec impatience la** virée dans le labyrinthe** *-*

**Bonne lecture** !

**x**

Pendant un instant, Thomas ne sut pas exactement quoi répondre parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement quoi penser. Il était à la fois tout fier d'avoir semé un molosse, fébrile à l'idée que Newt s'inquiète pour lui et mort de honte qu'il l'ait surpris en train de courir pour sauver sa peau comme un idiot. Une voix au fond de sa tête lui indiquait de toute façon qu'il n'aurait pas pu tout simplement se retourner pour se battre à mains nues avec un énorme chien et qu'il était stupide d'imaginer qu'il aurait pu jouer les héros. Et le voilà qui mettait son cerveau en surtension à nouveau juste parce qu'il se souciait de ce qu'allait penser Newt.

- _Thomas ! Tout va bien !? Tommy !_ Répéta le blondinet, impatient.

Et on pouvait entendre son ton soucieux agiter sa voix.

Le brun se laissa aussitôt tomber le plus lestement possible à côté du sous-délégué. Il ne manquait pas d'agilité et il atterrit deux mètres plus bas sans soucis. Et sans trébucher, pour une fois ! Et il se sentit tout heureux pour ça. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort mais la peur avait belle et bien disparu.

Newt semblait attendre une réponse et le regardait toujours avec la même inquiétude fébrile qui donnait à son visage un air touchant qui fit sourire Thomas malgré lui :

-_ Oui ! Oui, tout va bien, j'ai…_

Newt ne semblait attendre que cette confirmation pour froncer les sourcils et décoller ses poings de ses hanches pour s'approcher de Thomas et… mettre une claque à l'arrière de la tête du brun. A peine une petite frappe en fait, presque affectueuse, mais qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux au nouveau, ainsi que tomber sa mâchoire. Il voulut d'ailleurs dire quelque chose, ahuri, et n'en eut pas le temps :

_- Tu m'as foutu une putain de trouille, espèce de crétin,_ persiffla aussitôt Newt comme pour se justifier.

Ensuite, il baissa les yeux et shoota dans la terre d'un geste légèrement rageur, au moment où tout le monde rappliquait autour d'eux en courant.

Mais Thomas ne voyait personne parce que tout ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, en tête, juste là, c'était l'air tout simplement adorable à en crever de Newt, à moitié énervé, à moitié boudeur, et surtout inquiet pour lui. Et il se faisait surement trop d'idées ou d'espoirs pourtant… il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre avec une frénésie sans pareil.

- _Hé, Newt, tout va bien, je vais bien,_ répéta Thomas doucement en tendant une main vers le bras du blondinet.

Le professeur l'attrapant par l'épaule pour vérifier son état l'en empêcha. Le brun pivota aussitôt sous la pression de la main qui l'entrainait et Newt disparut de sa vue.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? _Interrogea l'homme, l'air sévère.

- _Aucune idée_, répliqua aussitôt le garçon, paniqué. _On était en pleine course d'orientation et ce chien nous a attaqués…_

_- Qui « nous » ? _Demanda le professeur, dubitatif.

Thomas poussa un soupir et ses épaules retombèrent. Où était Minho quand on avait besoin de lui ?

- _Tu as conscience que tu viens de te jeter dans les branches d'un arbre dont l'espèce est rare et protégée ?_ Reprit l'homme implacable.

QUOI ? Mais il n'y était pour rien ! Thomas, outré, ouvrit la bouche bien décidé à se défendre mais une voix familière les interrompit :

- _Il sait !_

Minho était magiquement réapparut et il n'avait pas l'air très content.

_- Il n'avait pas le choix ! C'est moi qui lui ai dit de courir sinon il allait définitivement se faire bouffer et je ne l'ai pas exactement aidé donc_…

_- Oui mais ça ne change pas le fait que cet arbre est fragile et_… commença le professeur mais Minho le coupa aussitôt, exaspéré :

- _Hé bien je ne vois aucune branche cassée ! Personne d'ailleurs ! Zart tu es major en sciences naturelles, tu pourrais peut-être nous donner ton avis d'expert ?_

Thomas n'en revenait pas que Minho ose parler de la sorte à un adulte ! Ok, c'était carrément cool mais c'était plus que risqué pour lui ! Sans parler du fait que Thomas aurait dû se défendre seul.

D'ailleurs, il ne risquait pas de pouvoir compter sur Zart pour sa défense car ce dernier rentra immédiatement la tête dans les épaules, peu désireux de prendre part à tout ça ou d'aller à l'encontre du prof et Minho poussa un soupir de frustration. Le professeur lui, avait l'air de perdre patience et c'est quand il fit un pas vers Thomas que Newt se glissa brusquement entre eux.

Le brun déglutit alors que le blond, les bras croisés résolument, se dressait devant l'homme :

-_ Minho a raison, cet arbre va très bien et Thomas n'avait pas le choix_.

Par magie, le professeur battit en retraite, comme si la voix du sous-délégué comptait plus que les autres. Si Thomas n'avait pas été trop occupé à halluciner que le garçon prenne sa défense, il aurait réalisé que Newt était définitivement le meilleur élève et le plus tranquille de la promo et que les professeurs devaient plus facilement lui prêter une oreille attentive qu'aux autres.

Une aubaine pour lui, en l'occurrence.

- _Très bien, tout le monde retourne à ce qu'il faisait, le spectacle est fini ! _

_- Vient Thomas,_ fit la voix de Minho alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

Tout le monde s'agitait, les étudiants en science regagnant les bosquets dans lesquels ils travaillaient à toute vitesse et Thomas se retrouva comme un idiot, les bras balans, quand Newt se retourna, enfin, prêt à suivre les autres.

_- T'as eu chaud, le bleu_, souffla le blondinet, souriant cette fois.

- _Merci_, répondit aussitôt Thomas, le souffle court.

Newt lui répondit par un clin d'œil et fila juste après. Trop vite pour que Thomas ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. A croire que Newt était passé maitre dans cet art.

- _Thoooomas, tu viens ou quoi ?_ S'impatienta Minho en piétinant dans son dos.

Et le brun se tourna vers le coureur, blasé. Il avait deux mots à lui dire à celui-là.

La course d'orientation s'acheva heureusement sans plus d'incidents et Thomas et Minho se débrouillèrent pour arriver seconds malgré le temps perdu. La pause déjeuner fut plus que bienvenue après deux heures à courir comme des dingues dans tous les sens et la douche plus encore.

A deux heures, cependant, tout le monde dû retourner aux cours communs, à savoir littérature. Thomas se laissa tomber à côté de Chuck qui lui faisait de grands signes et en fut plutôt content, en fait. Il s'aperçut que le garçon lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu et comme ce dernier avait choisi pour option la littérature, justement, il avait passé la matinée dans cette salle.

Minho et Newt s'assirent à la gauche de Chuck quand la sonnerie retentit et, pour sûr, les deux heures les plus longues de l'existence de Thomas commencèrent à cet instant précis.

Chaque seconde passant plus lentement que la précédente chaque minute paraissant interminable et plus encore à chaque fois que Thomas devait se forcer à ne pas regarder dans la direction du sous-délégué. Chose qui s'avéra vraiment compliquée quand la professeur choisit de faire passer plusieurs élèves au tableau pour lire leurs essais et que Newt en fit partie.

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi une seconde à se sortir le blondinet de la tête confirma à Thomas le besoin de mettre les choses au clair dès le soir même. Ou du moins dans l'après-midi, ou… ou pourquoi pas maintenant ! Il pouvait très bien monter sur l'estrade devant le tableau et poser la question tout de suite au sous-délégué, devant tout le monde parce que c'était toujours mieux que de se triturer les neurones avec ça.

Il n'en fit rien. Et, merci, _merci_, la cloche finit par sonner à nouveau, les délivrant après deux heures d'angoisse pour Thomas.

Pourtant, le brun ne se jeta pas hors de la salle sur le champ. Quand il réalisa qu'il était l'heure de _vraiment_ rejoindre Newt, pour de vrai, là, de suite, il réalisa _aussi_ que son corps n'était plus si désireux de lui obéir, soudain très lourd. Est-ce qu'il était en train de stresser ?

La boule dans sa gorge répondait clairement _oui_.

Les nœuds dans son estomac criaient même _comme une pucelle qui s'apprête à se rendre à son premier rendez-vous_.

Les traitres.

Thomas prit donc tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, Chuck quittant la salle. En fait, tout le monde quittant la salle, hormis lui et…

- _Prêt Tommy ?_

Newt, évidemment, qui se tenait devant son bureau, une main sur l'anse de son sac à dos nonchalamment jeté sur une épaule, un sourire amusé collé sur les lèvres.

Thomas acquiesça silencieusement et il devait avoir l'air définitivement stupide puisque Newt laissa échapper un petit rire.

- _On se retrouve devant le portail, ok ? Je veux passer par ma chambre d'abord._

A nouveau, Thomas hocha la tête et Newt disparut sans un mot de plus. Le brun se réveilla aussitôt, partant alors comme une fusée en direction de son casier pour y abandonner ses livres et son sac. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, il rejoint le portail.

Pour y attendre comme un idiot, trop longtemps à son gout. En fait, une éternité.

Il finit même par s'asseoir contre le grillage et regarder le centre commercial tout en triturant et jetant les cailloux qui se trouvaient devant lui et autour de lui. Au moment où il allait se lever et retourner dans le lycée, dans l'idée de chercher Newt, sa voix retentit enfin. Et malgré le fait qu'il l'ait attendu tout ce temps, Thomas sursauta. Et fut surpris, surtout par le ton que prit le sous-délégué :

- _Bon bah… on n'a qu'à y aller._

Il semblait si déçu que Thomas se releva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû, trébuchant lamentablement. Quand il releva la tête, il se figea dans une attitude grotesque, cependant. Newt se trouvait à deux pas de lui, les bras croisés, l'air plus qu'exaspéré, et Minho attendait à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches, tout sourire.

Il aurait pu se mettre à siffloter, ça n'aurait pas choqué Thomas. Mais qu'est-ce que…

- _Minho_, commença Newt et on pouvait sentir à quel point il faisait un effort pour rester calme, _n'a pas de déguisement non plus et m'a trouvé pendant que je remontais dans les dortoirs alors il voulait nous accompagner. Est-ce que t'es d'accord avec ça ?_

Et, clairement, le blondinet, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Ce qui était étrange parce que Thomas avait subitement pensé que, peut-être, et son cœur était tombé dans sa poitrine à cette idée, Newt avait demandé à son meilleur ami de venir pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec Thomas.

Ce qui ne tenait pas pour deux raisons. D'une, pourquoi Newt ce serait-il embêté à l'inviter _seul _dans ce cas? Et, en admettant qu'il ait regretté par la suite, de deux, pourquoi aurait-il eu l'air agacé par la présence de Minho.

Thomas aurait voulu tout simplement poser la question mais avec le coureur dans les parages, c'était presque chose impossible. Non, _c'était_ impossible.

- _Oh, alleeeez ! Je suis sûre que Tommy est d'accord_ ! Lança ce dernier en accentuant sur le surnom. _Je resterai en arrière, vous serez tranquilles pour…_

_- Oui bon… Ok, on a compris, allons-y ! _L'interrompit Newt en passant devant lui.

Et il lança le regard le plus désolé de toute l'histoire à Thomas qui se demanda comment réagir. Parce que la situation en était presque comique. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il eut un sourire tordu du moment où ils quittèrent l'enceinte du lycée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans la première allée du centre commercial.

Là, Minho se transforma en enfant de cinq ans et se rua sur un magasin de BD et figurines qui se trouvait dans les environs, enjoignant les deux autres à le suivre avec des gestes plus qu'enjoués, limite hystériques, en parlant de sabres lasers et de masques de super héros et d'autres accessoires de cosplay. Thomas eut un sourire moqueur qui dissipa son irritation légèrement.

- _Il est…_ commença-t-il, sans oser se tourner vers Newt.

- _Je vais le tuer,_ gronda ce dernier sans le laisser finir.

Thomas pivota automatiquement vers lui, intrigué. Le blondinet se pinçait l'arête du nez, le regard pointé sur les portes de la boutique. Sans réfléchir, il fit un pas vers le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça sans raison, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Qu'est-ce que tu…_

Le nouveau ne parvint pas à continuer, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment poser la question. Ni quelle question poser exactement. Newt s'arracha à sa vision, probablement surpris, et se tourna vers lui à son tour. Ils se regardèrent de la sorte pendant quelques secondes et Thomas trouva enfin la question à poser mais le blondinet l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche en lui attrapant la main brusquement.

Il lui offrit alors un de ses fameux sourires en coin qui semblaient juste faits pour lui et tira légèrement sur son bras en faisant un signe de tête vers le magasin.

- _Allez vient Tommy, sinon Minho va faire un putain de caprice._

Le brun en déglutit à s'en faire mal à la gorge et suivi l'autre garçon aussitôt. Quand il réalisa que Newt lui tenait toujours la main, ses doigts resserrèrent leur pression, parce qu'il n'avait surtout pas envie de laisser filer le sous-délégué.

- _Et puis avec un peu de chance, on trouve de quoi l'étrangler là-bas. Ou on pourrait l'embrocher sur un de ces sabre-lasers et abandonner son corps dans un coin !_ Lança Newt par-dessus son épaule.

Et cette fois, il avait un grand sourire, sa bonne heure de retour.

Thomas se dévora littéralement les lèvres, les yeux résolument fixés sur leurs mains entrelacées.

**x**

_Lalalalaaaaaaaaalala *sifflote*_

**VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT CRU QUE J'ALLAIS LES LAISSER TOUS LES DEUX ET CONCLURE ?**

Mais vous n'apprendrez donc jamais ! Je vous l'ai dit que j'allais faire durer la **fic un peu plus longtemps**, non ? hihihihihi DONC…

Mais **rassurez-vous**, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu et ne me détesterai plus très longtemps (enfin… les lecteurs de cette fiction uniquement xD)

Et puis… pour me faire **pardonner**, j'ai saupoudré le chapitre **entier** de **Newtmas**, au début ET à la fin *-*

Donc je vous laisse-là et vous dit **à très vite (lundi ?)**, comme d'habitude ! **PROMIS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE DEVRAIT VOUS PLAIRE :3**

Plein de **câlins** !


	14. Le meilleur duo comique

**Bonjour** :3

Bon, de vous à moi je ne sais plus quoi faire... vu êtes plus de** 50 personnes à suivre cette fic**. Presque autant sur l'autre UA. C'est... hum... je sais pas quoi dire. Parce que ça veut dire que y'a 50 personnes qui ont envie de recevoir un mail qui dit que j'ai posté. **C'est un peu dingue.** J'ai encore eu des **reviews de malade** (Vous m'avez juste vendu du rêve pour _combien_ vous voulez assassiner Minho et j'adore ça) et **frzjagpfuifrbnzaonvfozjb** OvO'... merci. Pour la peine, sachez que l'**OS BONUS #4 sera posté demain**. Et que je vous réserve une **autre surprise**. **MERCI** pour tout, vraiment, vous êtes tellement... vous me comprenez?

SINON, il reste (après le chapitre d'aujourd'hui) **2 ou 3 chapitres, maximum** (sans compter les OS Bonus) pour la saison 1 DONC... C**'est simple, je lance un petit "jeu" ou je sais pas, un "cadeau" ou BREF:**

**Dès maintenant, ****vous pouvez me laisser dans une review une SUGGESTION D'OS selon ces critères****:**

- Un moment** Newtmas** ou **autour de l'histoire**.

- Qui peut être une **situation amusante, fluffly, awkward que sais-je?**

- Dans** le ****cadre de cette fiction**. (Je ferai la même chose pour _Je t'écrirais des poèmes _quand la fic sera finie **PAS DE PANIQUE** donc pas la peine de proposer ici pour celle là ^^)

- Qui soit:

**1) se passe entre la fin de la saison 1 (leur mise en couple) et le début de la saison 2 (l'arrivée des filles au lycée)**

**2) est une annexe de la saison 1** (un moment sur lequel vous voudriez revenir, une scène sortie de votre imagination, un flash back d'avant Thomas) _sachant que je vais vous poster un autre POV de Newt avec les scènes importantes qui se sont déroulées depuis le dernier OS de ses POV et la fin de la saison 1._

**J'EN SÉLECTIONNERAI TROIS** (+ si y'a des propositions vraiment cool) **QUI M'INSPIRENT OU SONT ORIGINALES** et je les posterai dans les **OS REQUESTS quand la saison 1 sera finie**, pour vous faire **patienter** pendant _la semaine et quelque_ qui s'écoulera avant le début de la **saison 2** (je veux prendre de l'avance)

Voilà *-* j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir et vous avez de toute façon encore 2/3 chapitres pour réfléchir et me soumettre vos idées, que **j'ai juste trop hate de lire!**

**Cela étant dit...**

C'est le moment de me rattraper pour l'affront que je vous ai fait dans le dernier chapitre (peut être)... et **_je stress un peu_**. Beaucoup.

**Bonne lecture** *-*

**x**

A peine entrèrent-ils dans la boutique qu'une ombre surgit sur leur droite et leur sauta dessus en hurlant comme un hystérique. Mesdames et messieurs, Minho, dix-sept ans, avec un masque de Stormtrooper et un sabre laser à la main. Il arracha deux cris d'un coup à Newt et Thomas qui se lâchèrent brusquement la main et le temps que Thomas se remette de sa mini crise cardiaque, le sous-délégué était parti en courant derrière un Minho qui riait comme un bossu :

_- J'te jure que je vais t'arracher les yeux !_ Criait Newt en disparaissant dans les rayons.

Thomas le regarda faire, restant debout nerveusement au même endroit, sa main ramenée contre son torse. La main que Newt avait tenue jusque dans le magasin. Peu importe comment leur discussion allait aboutir, Thomas avait deux mots à dire au blondinet. Comme l'engueuler pour oser jouer avec son rythme cardiaque comme ça, sans regrets.

Mais bref, ce n'était pas le moment et comme les deux idiots continuaient à se courir après entre les étalages, Thomas prit son temps pour remonter lui-même les rayons. Il s'aventura machinalement vers les comics, plus particulièrement son super héros préféré, à savoir Spiderman et commença à chercher autour de lui pour…

Pour quoi au juste ? Il n'allait pas se pointer déguisé en Spiderman, si ? C'était pas comme s'il se déguisait en son super héros préféré à chaque occasion depuis qu'il avait trois ans après tout. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il allait passer pour un idiot devant Newt. Et en même temps… il devait bien avouer que peu importe le déguisement qu'il choisirait, il n'aurait jamais l'air très intelligent dans un costume.

Et il était purement hors de question de la jouer attention whore. Il détestait le principe de déguisement prétendument sexy genre petit diablotin-regarde-ma-longue-queue-pointue-PARDON ? Non… définitivement pas son style.

_- Tommy, t'es où ?_ Appela Newt quelque part depuis le fond du magasin.

Thomas fit aussitôt volteface, la BD qu'il avait dans les mains serrée contre lui inconsciemment, et il suivit la voix pour retrouver le blondinet. Il le trouva, avec Minho (sans son masque à présent) qui s'extasiait devant des mugs Doctor Who, lui tournant le dos.

- _Là_, répondit-il le souffle un peu court.

Et son souffle se perdit définitivement quand Newt se retourna pour lui lancer un grand sourire. Son pauvre cœur, bordel, son pauvre cœur.

_- J'ai calmé l'espèce de crétin et… oh ! Fan de Spiderman ?_ Demanda brusquement le blondinet en franchissant les derniers espaces qui les séparaient. _J'adore Spiderman !_

Ok, peut-être que quand Thomas ne serait plus trop occupé à avoir les joues en feu et l'estomac qui fait des sauts périlleux, il pourrait retourner dans le rayon et acheter ce costume bleu et rouge. Définitivement pas si stupide que ça.

_- Il est toujours moins bien que Batman, _fit remarquer Minho.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait le tuer ? Lui crever un œil ? Ou…

_- Batman n'aurait rien sans son argent !_ Répliqua Thomas en détachant son regard de Newt qui s'était emparé de sa BD pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

_- Iron Man non plus,_ répliqua le coureur en s'arrachant enfin à ses mugs, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

- _Iron Man a un foutu électro-aimant dans la poitrine qui marche à l'énergie verte,_ lança Newt distraitement sans regarder son meilleur ami.

_- C'est quand même un connard_, dit Minho en croisant les bras. _Batman est cool._

_- Iron Man est cool ! Batman est un pleurnichard_, fit Thomas avec un sourire amusé.

_- Et puis Batman ne vaudrait pas le coup sans le Joker,_ ajouta Newt en rendant la BD à Thomas avec un clin d'œil.

- _Mais… vous êtes en train de vous liguer contre moi là_ ? Réalisa soudainement l'Asiatique, outré.

Newt se tourna enfin vers son meilleur ami et Thomas eut le temps d'apercevoir un sourire en coin.

_- Je vois pas c'que tu veux dire Min' !_

_- Fallait le dire hein, si vous vouliez être tous seuls,_ balança Minho en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

_- Je vois toujours pas ce que tu veux dire, Minho,_ répéta Newt.

Et Thomas nota qu'il avait l'air moins fier de lui, la seconde fois. Sa voix était un peu plus aigüe.

_- Bien sûr que non,_ concéda le coureur en passant devant. _Dans ce cas…_

Il se glissa subitement _entre eux_, les attrapant par un bras chacun et les entraina vers un autre rayon, avec un air jubilatoire. Thomas le détestait tellement de se foutre d'eux. De lui, surtout, parce qu'il était désormais évident qu'il avait compris que Thomas était raide dingue de Newt. Que Newt essayait de ne pas mettre Thomas mal à l'aise. Et que Minho prenait un plaisir presque malsain à la situation.

Il les guida finalement jusqu'à un endroit où se trouvait toutes sortes de maquillages et accessoires rangés par thème de comics ou univers et se mit à chercher aussitôt quelque chose de bien particulier, abandonnant Newt et Thomas qui le regardèrent faire littéralement consternés.

Bon… il était peut-être judicieux de chercher quelque chose aussi. Thomas s'intéressa de près à des écharpes de Poudlard et lunettes rondes, se demandant de quoi il aurait l'air en Harry Potter, quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur son tee-shirt légèrement. Il tourna la tête pour voir Newt poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, un air espiègle collé au visage. Le brun haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

Minho était plus loin, devant des bombes de laques colorées, trop occupé pour leur prêter attention – enfin – et Thomas se pencha vers le blondinet, essayant d'ignorer leur proximité.

- _Tu serais prêt à courir ? _Interrogea Newt à voix basse.

Thomas réalisa qu'il tenait quelque chose dans une main et acquiesça lentement.

- _Disons que… c'est ce que je fais le mieux_, répondit-il en toute modestie.

Il se demandait vraiment ce que Newt avait en tête. Le blondinet dévoila alors sa trouvaille. C'était un pot de gel à paillettes bleues.

- _Ya un autre magasin où on pourrait aller si tu veux, à l'autre bout du Labyrinthe, avec seulement des articles dédiés à Marvel. Minho n'aime pas Marvel, on n'a pas besoin de lui…_

Newt soufflait ses paroles avec un air mutin qui embrasait Thomas tout entier presque autant que ses drôles de sous-entendus. Comme il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, il acquiesça. Son cerveau recommençait à lui faire faux bond, alors qu'il l'avait plutôt bien géré depuis plusieurs heures et qu'il n'en était pas peu fier. Merde.

Il était donc un peu abasourdi et c'était surement la raison pour laquelle il réalisa seulement vaguement que Newt ouvrait le pot de gel et se glissait dans le dos de Minho.

Tout se passa extraordinairement vite ensuite. Le blondinet lança un dernier clin d'œil à Thomas par-dessus son épaule, puis il leva la main et retourna le pot, tout droit au-dessus de la tête du major d'athlétisme. Ensuite un cri retentit, étranglé, ainsi qu'une série de jurons qui explosèrent en tempête et Newt rattrapa la main de Thomas pour le forcer à courir derrière-lui.

Heureusement, son cerveau se reconnecta, et c'est en voyant l'air de Minho que Thomas éclata de rire et suivit le sous-délégué sans demander son reste. Derrière lui, le coureur était couvert de la substance pailletée gélatineuse et gluante et le brun se dit une seconde qu'ils allaient le payer très cher.

Mais Newt lui tenait la main fermement, même après qu'ils soient sortis du magasin sous les rappels du vendeur qui n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, et Thomas n'en avait franchement rien à faire si Minho décidait de mener contre eux la vendetta du siècle.

Finalement, Thomas et Newt traversèrent le centre commercial d'une traite, courant comme deux idiots, main dans la main, sans s'arrêter avant d'atteindre finalement la boutique dont Newt lui avait parlé et, lorsque ce fut le cas, Thomas se sentait tellement bêtement heureux et hilare que c'en était ridicule.

Encore plus quand Newt l'arrêta avant d'entrer dans la boutique pour reprendre son souffle et lui lancer un grand sourire avant de recommencer à rire. Il lui lâcha la main dans la foulée mais c'était toujours parfait. De toute façon, Thomas avait besoin de reprendre son souffle lui aussi, parce qu'ils avaient couru comme des malades. D'ailleurs, il regarda Newt poser ses mains sur ses genoux et se pencher en avant et il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils:

- _Ta cheville, ça va_ ? Interrogea le brun, concerné.

Newt cessa de rire et c'était _pire_. Quand il se redressa, il avait son habituel sourire amusé qui faisait si bien tourner le cerveau de Thomas en purée de neurones… Et visiblement, il ne se lassait pas de le taquiner :

- _Pourquoi ? T'as encore espoir de me jeter sur ton épaule et me __trimbaler__quelque part ? _

_- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un coin sombre et reculé ? _

Attendez... Quoi !? Même Thomas fut surpris que les mots aient plus d'audace que lui pour franchir ses lèvres sans qu'il le leur ait autorisé. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge en sentant ses joues s'embraser joyeusement. L'abruti!

Newt, lui, éclata de rire.

- _Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé au bleu tout timide ?_ S'enquit Newt en se mordant la lèvre pour calmer son rire.

Thomas ne put que grogner pour réponse. Il fallait qu'il se moque _encore_. Et qu'il le fasse en faisant _ça_ avec sa bouche, l'enfoiré.

- _Moque-toi encore et c'est ton cadavre que j'abandonne dans un coin sombre_, se mit à bouder Thomas.

Newt cessa de s'esclaffer et se redressa, les bras croisés, et cette fois, il y avait une lueur de défi dans son regard lorsque prononça, _lentement_, chaque mot :

- _Faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça. Tu le sais?_

Et il disparut dans la boutique, laissant un Thomas la mâchoire pendante sur le seuil. Ce garçon était une malédiction ambulante. Et encore plus quand il perdait son air innocent pour jouer avec lui.

Finalement, il se décida à le suivre, complètement perdu, loin, à des années lumières, et il voulait juste être près de lui…

Newt avait déjà filé du côté des déguisements et Thomas fut à peine surpris de le voir tenir entre ses mains un masque de Spiderman. Du moins, il en avait l'impression jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour mieux voir, et qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il s'agissait d'un masque de Deadpool. Il sourit comme un idiot et Newt releva la tête, l'air content de lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Tommy ? Deadpool et Spiderman sont souvent partenaires, non ?_

Thomas acquiesça. C'était de loin son duo comique préféré, tous comics confondus.

- _Ok mais c'est moi qui fait Spiderman. Ça te va mieux le côté cynique naze de Deadpool_, répondit Thomas, voulant clairement se venger.

- _Deadpool est mortellement cool, t'es juste jaloux ! _Rit Newt en se tournant vers lui. _Mais ok !_

Ensuite il attrapa un costume de Spiderman et… merde, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec les déguisements de quand ils étaient gosses. Celui là était vrai. On ne flottait pas dedans et il était vraiment en…

- _Elasthanne_, souffla Thomas en constatant qu'il allait définitivement lui coller à la peau.

- _Quoi ? T'es allergique ? _Fit Newt, distraitement.

Il était en train de lever le masque à hauteur de visage de Thomas, comme pour évaluer, tout près de lui, à présent. Et il avait l'air satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Thomas hocha la tête rapidement. Non, bien sur. Il n'avait pas de problème avec l'élasthanne. Si ce n'était qu'il n'avait pas du tout intérêt à se retrouver aussi proche de Newt en le portant que ce qu'il l'était là.

- _Ça t'irait bien, en plus t'as déjà le cocard du justicier masqué,_ fit remarquer Newt en touchant du bout des doigts le bleu de Thomas.

Il se rapprocha dans la foulée, près. Très près de lui. _Trop _près pour que Thomas ne réponde plus de rien. Le contact entre leur deux peaux fit frissonner Thomas.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait…

- _C'est même plutôt sexy_, ajouta le blondinet.

Et Thomas ressentit chaque mot sur ses lèvres parce que Newt les avait prononcés à, tout au plus, quatre ou cinq centimètres de lui.

Thomas trouvait que ça ressemblait plus à quatre ou cinq kilomètres et il détestait ça. Alors il attrapa la main de Newt qui traçait doucement le contour de son hématome et glissa son autre main autour de la taille du blondinet. Juste parce qu'il pouvait. Ou _devait_.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas judicieux de _réfléchir_. Ça ne lui avait strictement rien apporté d'autre que des maux de têtes et des pensées négatives en quelques jours. Thomas ne voulait plus de ça. Il voulait parler, sérieusement, avec Newt, mais ça aussi, ça lui paraissait hors d'atteinte pour le moment.

Finalement, il ne lui restait que ses mains, son corps, ses gestes pour communiquer. Ses lèvres aussi, mais pas pour parler.

Dans un ultime mouvement hésitant mais ferme, il attira Newt contre lui pour éliminer cette distance angoissante entre eux et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il lui était impossible d'ignorer ses paumes qui devenaient moites, son estomac qui se contractait et son cœur qui s'était douloureusement arrêté avant de repartir à une allure alarmante mais une fois passée la vague de pur stress qui déferla sur lui, il ressentit tout le reste : la chaleur qui se diffuse dans tout son corps, les fourmis qui rendent ses jambes presque trop légères, les fameux tortillements dans le ventre… Toutes ces petites sensations combinées qui lui donnaient l'impression de se noyer pour le meilleur plus que pour le pire. Les mêmes sensations qui faisaient courir l'adrénaline dans ses veines et qui électrisaient son système nerveux. Celles qui lui firent presser ses lèvres un peu plus contre celles de Newt quand il réalisa que le garçon ne le repoussait pas brusquement.

Et Thomas embrassait vraiment Newt. _Enfin. _Et il avait l'impression que son corps et son cerveau ne pouvaient pas supporter cette charge émotionnelle. C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils s'étaient éteints. Il n'y avait plus que son cœur… Son cœur qui battait trop vite. Et ses lèvres, brulantes, qui cherchaient plus de _contact_.

Et il eut soudain l'impression étrange que Newt _répondait_ à son baiser.

- _VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES MOR… OH… WOH_ !

Evidemment, il avait fallu que Minho déboule comme un boulet de canon furieux. Et pour une fois, même le coureur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

**x**

J'ai presque envie de ne** rien dire** et de** stresser comme une grosse malade** en attendant vos **avis**.

Vraiment ;_;

**ENFIN**. Oui, je sais. Et, oui, je viens de** gâcher leur premier vrai baiser** (enfin, juste un peu, n'abusons pas) et j'ai **ADORE** écrire ce chapitre et en même temps, j'ai envie de creuser un trou et de **disparaitre** parce que si vous êtes déçus j'vais trop être dégoutée haha

D'ailleurs voilà,** je disparais** et **je vous dit à samedi pour le chapitre 15** (et vendredi pour l'autre UA)

**N'oubliez pas de réfléchir à un OS** si vous avez envie.

Soyez **indulgents**. *-*

Robin (qui est morte de trouille)


	15. La dernière bière

**VOUS POUVEZ ME SUIVRE SUR TWITTER DESORMAIS Robin_noHood_**

**EDIT DU 18.04 : Y'AURA ENCORE DEUX CHAPITRES AVANT LA FIN DE LA SAISON 1 EN FAIT. PAR CONTRE CERTAINS SONT SURPRIS MAIS CA FAIT DEJA TROIS SEMAINES QUE JE VOUS PREVIENS ^^' FAUT _LIRE_ LES NOTES DE DEBUT ET FIN DE CHAPITRES *-***

**Coucou** *-*

Vous êtes **les lecteurs les plus mignons de la terre**, toute entière ? Si, c'est vous !

**DESOLEE DE POSTER EN RETARD** (techniquement, je suis toujours dans le délai des 7 jours) mais j'ai eu de **gros changements IRL** (en fait, ce foutu mémoire me prend tout mon temps et d'autres trucs) et** je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie** mais c'était juste la cata temporelle et je voulais pas bâcler ce chapitre, ni celui de Je t'écrirais des poèmes donc... juste excusez-moi! *-* et accessoirement, je suis en train de **répondre à vos review du chapitre 14, là, en ce moment même !** Au bout milieu de l'aprem, au taff (**MON DIEU**. Je sais u_u) - et merci _Ruby_ (bienvenue) et _Daxy &_ _laclementine _*_*

**Contente** (non, immensément rassurée) de voir que le **premier baiser** vous a plu ! Il est enfin arrivé, ouuui ! Et vous avez aimé et c'est génial et je ne peux pas _assez_ vous **remercier pour toutes vos reviews et ce nombre vertigineux de visites** !

Continuez à me **proposer des OS**, il ne vous reste **qu'un chapitre** *-*

Et j'ai une **petite question, assez ****importante** ! Est-ce que, **pour la saison 2**, vous voulez que je continue à **poster à la suite de ce doc** ? Ou **que je crée comme une seconde fic** ? Perso, ça m'est égal, je ne fais pas la course au plus grand nombre de follows donc je peux créer **Hell of a first day, Greenie 2**, faudra juste vous **réabonner** c'est tout ! Vous me dites !

OH et… **Je suis Team Marvel** depuis des années, depuis que mon père m'a initiée aux comics en fait ! **Dead Pool** est mon vigilente préféré avec Spiderman mais je pardonne tous mes lecteurs fans de DC comics et **m'excuse platement pour tous ceux que j'ai perdu**s et qui ne sont pas fans de superhéros _

**Avant-dernier chapitre** donc…

Je suis **troooooop** triste (fin, y'aura toujours les OS bonus) et puis avec la Saison 2, une suite immédiate mais… vous savez ce que c'est

Voilà, en attendant :

**Bonne lecture** ( :

**x**

Thomas et Newt se séparèrent immédiatement, comme si la gueulante de Minho les avait ramenés sur terre brutalement. Le brun pouvait sentir ses joues le brûler, ses doigts fourmiller et son souffle était plus court que jamais. Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait d'embrasser Newt. Ce qu'il avait en quelque sorte voulu ou attendu depuis plusieurs jours, maintenant. Et il l'avait fait. Presque naturellement. Mais le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était que Newt ne l'avait pas repoussé et si Minho n'était pas intervenu, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Non. Ne pas se triturer encore le cerveau. Ça ne servirait à rien. Ce qui était fait était fait. Et n'importe quel proverbe n'y changerait rien, ni ne rassurerait Thomas alors il se contenta de se tourner vers le coureur et de se décider entre lui lancer un regard coupable pour le coup du gel et de la fuite (le coureur avait les cheveux poisseux et plein de paillettes), ou un regard meurtrier pour les avoir interrompus à un moment aussi… crucial.

Newt avait tranché puisqu'il posait sur son meilleur ami le regard le plus menaçant de toute l'histoire des regards menaçants. Cette idée agita agréablement le ventre de Thomas, même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Newt aussi furieux. Et vu l'air de Minho, plus aussi sûr de lui, lui non plus ne devait pas souvent voir son pote sous ce jour-là.

Pourtant, il fallait bien que quelque chose ne se passe, parce qu'en quelques secondes, la situation était clairement devenue inconfortable. Et ce quelque chose fut la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable qui fit office de parfaite distraction. Le téléphone de Newt.

Le garçon sembla suffisamment surpris pour que son air énervé disparaisse et il fouilla les poches de son pantalon à la recherche de l'objet infernal qui ne se taisait pas. Le temps qu'il ne le trouve, le téléphone de Minho s'était mis à sonner aussi et Thomas les observa sortir leurs portables en même temps, intrigués. Et alors que Minho fronçait les sourcils en lâchant un :

- _C'est Jeff._

Newt soufflait :

- _C'est Clint._

Un poids tomba sur l'estomac du nouveau tandis que les deux garçons décrochaient respectivement en s'écartant. Quoi que ce soit, Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un désagréable sentiment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser les deux étudiants candidats à la médecine à joindre le sous-délégué et un des majors en même temps ?

Il eut rapidement la réponse quand les deux garçons revinrent au pas de charge, toute animosité ou gêne ayant disparu au profit d'une agitation qui ne rassura pas une seconde le brun. Newt et Minho se replantèrent devant lui en même temps, et le blondinet fut le premier à clarifier la situation :

- _C'est Alby ! Il est carrément mal en point ! Le lycée a appelé les urgences, Jeff pense qu'il fait une crise d'appendicite aigüe. Je dois… je dois y retourner,_ expliqua-t-il, terriblement nerveux.

_- Bien sur_, souffla Thomas en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il était difficile de ne pas être compréhensif dans une telle situation. Une crise d'appendicite n'était pas à proprement dire mortelle mais terriblement douloureuse et devait être pris au sérieux. C'est pour ça que Thomas n'osa même pas éprouver de regret en voyant Newt faire signe à Minho qui déclara aussitôt :

- _Je t'accompagne._

D'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Thomas se retrouva donc à les regarder partir sans trop savoir quoi faire de lui-même avant que, subitement, Newt ne fasse volteface et ne revienne sur ses pas. Thomas ne put empêcher son cœur de se remettre à battre très fort quand le blondinet se retrouva planté devant lui, ne sachant visiblement pas trop pourquoi il était revenu lui-même. Et ils se retrouvèrent comme deux idiots jusqu'à ce que Minho exhorte Newt à se dépêcher et que le blondinet lance un petit :

- _Tu… hum… tu t'occupes des déguisements ?_

Et, visiblement, il n'était pas satisfait par ce qu'il venait de dire parce que quand Minho l'appela _encore, _il attrapa la main de Thomas pour la serrer une seconde dans la sienne avec un sourire d'excuse, puis il fila en un éclair, laissant Thomas planté là. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se sentir vide et en même temps, bêtement content.

Après avoir acheté les deux costumes, en effet, Thomas traina encore une petite heure dans le Labyrinthe, hésitant à dépenser un peu inconsciemment le trop d'argent de poche que ses parents lui avaient laissé pour le mois (en compensation de le laisser – et tu parles d'une compensation) dans les boutiques de jeux vidéo, de bd et de tout ce qu'un garçon de son âge pouvait vouloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne à rentrer.

Quand il débarqua au bloc, les mains pleines de sacs, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. Comment était-il sensé se comporter envers Newt désormais ? Après tout, ils n'avaient rien établi de bien précis. Du tout même.

Et, en même temps, il se sentait égoïste de penser une chose pareille alors qu'Alby était au plus mal et que tout le monde devait s'occuper de ça. Y compris Newt. Et il aurait dû faire pareil. C'est pourquoi il monta rapidement abandonner ses affaires dans sa chambre et fut ravi de trouver Chuck, avant de s'apercevoir que ce dernier tirait une tête d'enterrement. Il s'approcha aussitôt et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

- _C'est Alby_, souffla Chuck à mi-voix comme pour tout expliquer.

- _Je sais._

_- Ils l'ont emmené il y a une demi-heure._

Thomas acquiesça, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et fouilla plutôt dans un des sacs qu'il avait ramené et en sortit un sachet de bonbons qu'il ouvrit entre eux pour le garçon.

_- Il va vite se remettre, Chuck. C'est impressionnant mais pas vraiment grave,_ dit Thomas d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

Le garçon acquiesça et, surprenant Thomas, il se pencha pour l'étreindre et se laisser aller contre lui comme le gosse de treize ans qu'il était, loin de ses parents. Le brun ne put que l'étreindre en retour, avant de, finalement, lui proposer d'aller manger. L'après-midi était passée trop vite et Thomas mourrait littéralement de faim.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le self, presque tous les blocards étaient attablés et un silence de plomb régnait, seulement troublés par quelques murmures peu joyeux. Alby était quelqu'un d'apprécié et respecté et le savoir en mauvaise posture affectait tout le monde.

Automatiquement, lorsque Thomas eut récupéré son plateau et remplit son assiette, son regard scanna le réfectoire complet mais il ne tomba jamais sur la personne qu'il cherchait. En fin de compte, il s'assit à la table de ses colocataires et le diner se déroula dans une ambiance peu joyeuse.

Et Thomas était clairement dépité, après l'après-midi prometteuse qu'il avait eue. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait espéré mais peut-être que c'était pire maintenant qu'il avait gouté à ce qu'il espérait. Qu'il l'avait effleuré du bout des doigts.

A peine avant la fin du repas, cependant, alors qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot jusque-là, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et Newt et Minho apparurent enfin, l'air épuisés et encore plus mornes que tous les autres. Newt eut le même reflexe que Thomas et scanna la salle du regard à son tour jusqu'à tomber sur le brun qui sentit son cœur faire un bond.

Newt eut alors un petit sourire, remplacé presque aussitôt par un froncement de sourcils et Thomas réalisa qu'ils étaient quatre, à une table de… quatre.

Thomas eut envie de se cogner la tête contre son plateau quand Newt haussa les épaules légèrement et partit rejoindre les autres majors. Il lui tournait le dos lorsque le brun le vit se laisser tomber lourdement à coté de Fry et, décidant qu'il n'avait plus faim, Thomas débarrassa ses restes et quitta le réfectoire, suivi par Chuck aussitôt.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, toujours en silence, pour se diriger vers les douches et Thomas s'y noya sans regret pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il ne se sentait pas sale, il voulait juste sentir l'eau chaude et se relaxer pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Quand il eut fini, il pouvait entendre les garçons remonter dans leurs chambres tous en même temps et il se dépêcha d'enfiler un jogging en tissu gris confortable et un de ses hoodies noirs dans l'idée d'aller se réfugier sous sa couette et finir sa soirée au chaud à lire ou discuter avec Chuck.

A peine sortit-il de la douche, cependant, qu'il tomba sur Minho qui le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

_- L'homme que je cherchais !_ S'exclama-t-il en le prenant par les épaules.

Un élan d'irritation monta un instant en Thomas qui ne pouvait cesser de penser au coureur leur tombant dessus au _mauvais moment._

_- On va juste boire une bière dans le dortoir de Newt, avec Fry, Winston, Jeff, Clint et Zart,_ _si ça te dit ? Je voulais me faire pardonner_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de plus en plus amusé.

Le brun se surprit à grogner, puis à sourire.

- _Ouais, pourquoi pas_, répondit-il en essayant de paraitre le plus détendu possible.

Sachant que son lui intérieur se retenait de se mettre à danser dans tous les sens, un caleçon sur la tête, agitant sa serviette de bain et imitant des bruits d'animaux en rut.

Enfin, bref.

Thomas attendit patiemment que Minho retourne de là où il venait pour courir dans sa chambre et y récupérer la tonne de bonbons et autres choses sucrées qu'il avait achetés plus tôt. Chuck lui lança un regard perplexe et Thomas se retrouva comme un idiot à ne pas savoir quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune garçon ouvre de grands yeux et lui fasse un grand sourire. Le brun culpabilisa un petit moment avant de proposer maladroitement :

_- Tu veux… ça te dit de…_

_- Non, c'est bon, j'ai un essai à finir pour mon cours de littérature !_ Eluda aussitôt Chuck toujours avec un immense sourire. _Passe une bonne soirée, Thomas !_

_- Merci_, fut tout ce que Thomas trouva à répondre.

Et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se sentait rougir mais il fut un peu plus soulagé que nécessaire de quitter sa chambre les bras chargés de conneries à manger. Il entreprit alors de traverser le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de Newt et Alby et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte qu'il se sentit complètement stupide. Il portait toujours le sweat et le jogging sweet pants qu'il avait enfilé après sa douche. Autant dire qu'il était habillé comme un dimanche après-midi et…

Oh. Bordel. Est-ce qu'il était en train de psychoter sur la tenue qu'il portait comme le ferait une ado avant son premier rendez-vous ?

Trop tard, sa traitresse de main avait déjà bougé toute seule et frappé deux coups secs sur la porte. Et avant même qu'il ait le temps de vraiment stresser, la porte s'ouvrit et la voix de Newt retentit :

- _Min' je t'ai dit de… Oh. Tommy !_

Quand il vit Thomas, il se tut brutalement. Et le brun ne trouva rien à dire parce que le blondinet était en train de passer un tee-shirt. Du moins sur le point de le faire et il avait visiblement arrêté son geste en ouvrant la porte. Tout comme il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à trouver Thomas sur le pas de celle-ci.

Pourtant, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et avant que Thomas ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la main du sous-délégué se referma sur son poignet et l'entraina dans la chambre d'un coup brusque. Presque empressé.

Ce simple geste électrisa le corps entier de Thomas qui resta comme un idiot debout dans l'entrée de la chambre alors que Newt filait vers un des deux placards de la chambre en finissant (malheureusement) de passer son tee-shirt. Il portait à nouveau un short de basket qui tombait sur ses hanches fines et le brun sentit son ventre se tordre quand son regard glissa sur le dos de Newt, puis plus bas et…

- _Mes yeux sont plus haut, Tommy_.

La voix amusée de Newt le réveilla brusquement et Thomas sentit définitivement ses joues s'empourprer furieusement.

- _Oh je… je suis désolé, je…_

_- Relax Tommy !_ S'exclama le blondinet en le coupant avec un petit rire. _C'est bon Thomas, tout va bien_.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau et Thomas ne pouvait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Il était parfaitement figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne se sentait plus confiant comme dans la boutique. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant alors qu'il était seul. Dans une chambre. Avec Newt. Qui venait de franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient !

Quand quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte.

Newt poussa le soupir le plus long de l'histoire, et Thomas était bien placé pour le savoir parce que le visage du blondinet était à dix malheureux centimètres du sien.

- _J'imagine que la petite fête va quand même avoir lieu,_ conclut Newt avec un pale sourire.

Thomas acquiesça doucement, s'attendant à ce que le Second aille ouvrir et, effectivement, c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais pas avant de s'arrêter à côté de Thomas, hésiter une seconde, répondre à son regard interrogatif par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire et de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue. Tout proche de sa bouche, en fait. Avant de se reculer juste un peu et de rougir à son tour.

Thomas trouva l'image absolument adorable et décida qu'il était temps de répondre à son tour malgré deux nouveaux coups frappés à la porte, en tournant légèrement la tête, écoutant le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et son cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement.

- _Neeeeewton, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Tu te toucheras un autre jour mon pote, on a des bières à boire,_ s'exclama Minho de l'autre côté de la porte.

- _Désolé_, souffla Newt joyeusement contre la bouche de Thomas. _Faut que j'aille étrangler Minho pour m'avoir appelé Newton._

Puis il le laissa là et partit ouvrir.

Thomas avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient changées en deux tiges de cotons.

**x**

**Héhéhéhé**

**Promis,** la torture s'arrête bientôt (;

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura **plu** !

**La crise d'appendicite d'Alby reprend sa propre piqure** dans TMR évidemment… Et peut-être que vous aurez compris pourquoi elle est utile *_tousse_*

A **vendredi **? ( :

**Robin**, encore et toujours !

**EDIT DU 18.04 : Y'AURA ENCORE DEUX CHAPITRES AVANT LA FIN DE LA SAISON 1 EN FAIT. PAR CONTRE CERTAINS SONT SURPRIS MAIS CA FAIT DEJA TROIS SEMAINES QUE JE VOUS PREVIENS ^^' FAUT _LIRE_ LES NOTES DE DEBUT ET FIN DE CHAPITRES *-***


	16. Ramasse tes papiers de bonbons!

**BONJOUR / BONSOIR *_***

**ATTENTION LISEZ BIEN CE QUI SUIT** :

1. **Ceci** est en fait **l'AVANT DERNIER chapitre** (il y aura encore un **épilogue**)

2. **La Saison 2 commence dès que j'ai posté TOUS les OS bonus** (continuez à soumettre vos idées) et sera LA SUITE de cette fic.

3. **J'AI REJOINS ****TWITTER** ET VOUS POUVEZ ME SUIVRE SOUS LE NOM DE **ROBIN_NOHOOD_** (venez, on s'amuse grave u_u et je vous ferai des bisous et des cookies)

VOILAAAA !

Ce chapitre est **VACHEMENT plus long** que les autres et j'ai **très peur** de vos réactions…

Je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, si ce n'est **MERCI** encore, encore et **ENCORE** pour toutes vos **reviews, favs et follows et visites** (vous savez que le mois dernier on a fait **11 000 visites** environ ? Bah là, on est le 19 et on a déjà dépassé les **12 000**. **Je vous aime d'amour OvO**)

Comme cette saison 1 touche à sa fin, **n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur** que je puisse m'améliorer.

Je vous **laisse l'avant dernier chapitre** *-*

**Bonne lecture** ?

**x**

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, naturellement, Thomas se retourna pour voir entrer Minho et Jeff, et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand Minho se figea à sa vue et qu'un immense sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Toutefois, le sourire fondit à l'instant où Newt envoya une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son meilleur ami.

- _Si tu m'appelles encore une fois Newton, je te fourre les bouteilles de bières dans le…_ commença Newt, sans pousser l'image jusqu'au bout.

Minho gloussa, peu impressionné, _fourra _le pack de bières dans les bras du sous-délégué et répondit tout fier et tout audacieux :

- _Comment oses-tu me faire des avances devant ton petit-ami, Newton ?_

Thomas en laissa tomber un sachet de bonbons, Newt sa mâchoire et Jeff tenta de s'étrangler de rire en silence derrière un Minho ravi de son petit effet.

Thomas n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait _entendu_, pas vrai ? La phrase là. Avec les mots _Newton_ et _petit-ami_, et le sous-entendu implicite. Non, nope. PAS DU TOUT ! Et s'il écarquillait les yeux c'était parce que… ça l'occupait ! Voilà !

Newt, lui, semblait vouloir s'occuper en se rongeant l'intérieur de la bouche, les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

Heureusement (et cette fois, Thomas était vraiment soulagé), on frappa à nouveau à la porte et Jeff recula aussitôt pour ouvrir à Clint, Zart, Winston et Fry. Thomas fit son maximum pour effacer toute trace de gêne et de surprise et l'attention fut détournée.

Très vite, Zart aida Newt à repousser son lit contre celui d'Alby dans un coin de la chambre pour aménager un espace où ils s'assirent tous en cercle autour des bières et des sucreries et le nouveau se retrouva entre Winston et Fry, Newt plus ou moins en face de lui. Ne _surtout _pas penser au baiser échangé dans la boutique. Ni à Newt et lui, seuls dans une chambre et…

Bordel, finalement, son pantalon en coton large était une bénédiction. Parce que s'il commençait à penser _tordu_ mieux valait qu'il ait la place de le faire. Pour le moment, heureusement, il avait de quoi garder les idées claires.

- _Hé le bleu, tu la prends ta bière ou t'attends qu'il neige ? _L'interpela Fry en riant.

Thomas secoua la tête et réalisa que l'apprenti cuisinier lui tendait en effet une bouteille qu'il s'empressa d'attraper en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

- _Alors ? Newt, c'est toi le délégué pendant l'absence d'Alby ?_ Interrogea Winston en décapsulant sa bière.

- _Oui. Et techniquement, Minho prend ma place puisqu'il a eu le plus de voix après moi_, indiqua le blondinet en pointant un doigt vers son meilleur ami.

- _Si tu crois que je vais venir dormir dans cette chambre pendant tout le temps que dure la plaisanterie, tu rêves Newtie ! J'aurais trop peur que tu me sautes dessus la nuit_, fit le coureur en descendant lentement sa boisson.

Les deux garçons échangèrent des sourires amusés. Thomas se dit que Minho était complètement à côté de la plaque. Il y avait pire que de se faire sauter dessus la nuit par Newt. En fait, Thomas pouvait penser à un demi-million de choses pires, au moins.

_- OH THOMAS ! Ma parole, t'es complètement à côté de tes pompes ce soir_ !

La voix de Winston, cette fois, le tira encore de ses pensées et il vit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il égaré ?

- _Désolé_, fit-il aussitôt en avalant une gorgée de bière.

- _On t'a demandé ce que tu pensais du lycée jusque-là. Et du bloc, et des gens,_ reprit Winston.

- _Bref, sur une échelle de un à dix, combien tu nous kiffes,_ résuma Minho avec un clin d'œil.

Thomas eut un petit rire.

- _Disons que ça dépend… _Commença le garçon, en évitant soigneusement le regard de Newt._ Si j'oublie Ben qui me vomit dessus, ma cuite honteuse, Gally qui essaye de me tuer sur un terrain de basket, une douche froide dans les chiottes, Gally qui me descend devant tout le self, un arbre qui m'agresse et un molosse qui essaye de me bouffer, entre autre… Je dirais dix. _

Les garçons se mirent à rire et Minho brandit sa bière comme pour porter un toast. Tout le monde l'imita et Thomas posa enfin son regard sur la personne qui l'intéressait. Et cette personne le dévorait des yeux.

Okay. Si Thomas avait inclus Newt dans ses calculs, il aurait dit _douze_. Non, cent cinquante-trois. Ou dix-huit mille. Mais il n'allait pas dire devant tout le monde, là, que…

- _On devrait faire un 'action ou vérité', ça fait longtemps ! Et Thomas n'a jamais joué, ce sera l'occasion d'en savoir plus, pas vrai ?_ Lança soudain Fry, joyeusement.

_Non_, Thomas répondit dans sa tête.

- _Euh, _dit-il à voix haute.

- _Excellente idée _! S'exclamèrent la plupart des autres garçons.

Non, y'avait plein d'arguments pointant vers « c'est une idée de merde » en fait, mais Thomas ne pouvait pas les énumérer. A la place, il but silencieusement un peu de bière et Fry, qui, visiblement était le maitre incontesté des jeux, commença joyeusement :

- _Bon bah, Minho, action ou vérité ?_

_- Vérité_, répondit le coureur sans hésiter.

Thomas fut légèrement surpris, il s'attendait à le voir prendre action et en être tout fier.

- _C'est quoi la chose la plus stupide que t'ais faite ?_

Thomas avait une idée bien précise et un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le coureur réfléchissait avant de répondre :

- _J'ai encouragé Ben à boire un douzième shooter, _soupira-t-il finalement. _En tout cas, pour cette semaine, c'est le truc le plus con que j'ai fait._

Alors qu'il disait ça et que tout le monde levait les yeux au ciel, il se tourna vers Thomas et intercepta son sourire, toujours présent. Le brun le vit plisser les yeux et le regretta aussitôt.

- _Thomas_, fit Minho la seconde suivante, d'un ton pas du tout rassurant. _Action ou vérité ?_

_- Vérité, _répondit immédiatement Thomas, déjà mal à l'aise.

Non. Non, il ne prendrait pas action. _Jamais_.

- _C'était quand et avec qui ton premier baiser ?_ Demanda Minho, _trop _content de lui.

Et Thomas ouvrit de grands yeux. Il voyait ce que le coureur essayait de faire ! Dommage que…

- _Une fille qui s'appelait Teresa, quand je sortais avec l'année dernière_, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Après ça, il évita le regard déçu de Minho et descendit sa bière, la tête baissée. Voilà, voilà. Génial, merci, tout le monde avait besoin de savoir ça. _Tout le monde._

- _Winston, action ou vérité ? _Interrogea ensuite Thomas en reposant une bière vide devant lui.

- _Action._

Thomas réfléchit un instant (durant lequel Zart lui tendit une autre bière). Il était nul à ce jeu. Trouver des actions amusantes était… au-delà de ses compétences. Puis, soudain, il fut traversé par un éclair de génie :

_- Déclare ta flamme à Gally par texto._

Les garçons eurent des ricanements jubilatoires en se tournant vers Winston qui secoua la tête :

- _Même pas en rêve. Je fais pas ça. Encore moins avec une seule bière dans le sang. Il va me tuer,_ répondit le matheux.

- _C'est le jeu. Et si c'est que ça, finit ta bière, et on t'en donne une autre !_ S'indigna Minho pour qui l'argument de Winston ne tenait pas la route.

Winston poussa un long soupir, attrapa une autre bière et sortit son téléphone.

- _Je croyais qu'on pourrait être ami, _envoya Winston à Thomas qui eut un petit rire.

Puis le major de mathématiques se mit à taper un sms avant de le montrer aux autres blocards.

Et le jeu se poursuivit comme ça longtemps.

Après une seconde « vérité » lancée par Zart (_Est-ce que t'as déjà été plus loin que juste embrasser avec cette Teresa ? – Oui. Non, pas de détails, merde, sérieux les gars._) qui avait mis Thomas plus mal à l'aise que jamais et qui l'avait définitivement résolu à ne plus regarder Newt de la soirée sous peine de mourir de honte, le nouveau avait écopé d'une « action » qui s'était avérée plutôt gentille (il avait dû boire sa troisième – et dernière - bière cul sec).

Personne n'avait dû embrasser personne (Jeff avait dû lécher la joue de Clint mais ça ne comptait pas), et le jeu s'était déroulé plus dans les rires que dans l'embarras. Thomas était juste mortifié d'avoir dû parler de son ex, _une fille,_ devant Newt et quand son tour revint :

- _Vérité._

_- Thomas t'es pas marrant sérieux, _grogna Fry. _Bon euh… Combien t'es resté de temps avec…_

_- NON_, coupa le nouveau en levant les bras dans un geste désespéré. _Est-ce qu'on ne plus aborder le sujet de Teresa, s'il vous plait ? Je croyais que vous vouliez apprendre à me connaitre_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé forcé.

Sérieusement, il allait s'enfuir en courant s'il devait encore parler d'elle devant Newt.

Fry sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Thomas se détendit un peu.

- _Ok. Alors… est-ce que quelqu'un te plait en ce moment ? _Demanda l'apprenti cuisinier.

Le cœur de Thomas s'arrêta au fond de sa poitrine. _Ne pas regarder en face. Ne pas regarder en face ! _Il remarqua que les autres adolescents avaient un regain d'attention soudainement et il lâcha finalement un timide :

- _Oui_.

Regrettant de ne plus avoir de bière. Ou de vodka. Ou d'alcool à 90% pour se noyer dedans. Peut-être que Jeff pourrait lui en avoir dans la pharmacie ?

- _QUI ! _S'exclama brutalement Fry, surexcité.

Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à attendre la réponse. Mais Thomas était bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir :

- _Une question à la fois, ok ? _

Super. Maintenant, il allait être obligé de prendre action jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, en espérant que ces grands malades ne le fasse pas embrasser chaque mec ici présent en attendant de voir si _la personne qui lui plaisait _se trouvait parmi eux.

- _Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça, le bleu,_ fit remarquer Winston qui attendait toujours sa vengeance.

- _En fait, je crois que si. Pour cette fois,_ déclara soudain Minho en baillant.

Thomas se tourna si vite vers le coureur qu'il se déplaça probablement trois ou quatre vertèbres. Mais ce dernier fixait son meilleur ami. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Thomas posa son regard sur Newt à son tour. C'est vrai qu'il était drôlement silencieux ce soir. Et qu'il avait l'air carrément reconnaissant envers Minho, subitement.

Thomas aussi d'ailleurs. Et c'était surprenant. Minho ne jouait pas vraiment dans son camp, ces dernières heures.

- _Noooon, sérieux ? Mais il est que…_ commença Jeff en regardant sa montre. _Woh, vingt-trois heures ?_

_- Ouais, et on a cours à huit heures demain, plus une nuit au Griffeur à assumer, alors tout le monde au lit, _déclara soudain Newt en claquant des mains.

Thomas se rendit compte que sa gorge s'asséchait brusquement en voyant les autres blocards se lever en grognant. Tout se passa carrément vite ensuite.

Tout le monde ramassa les cadavres de bières pour les mettre dans un sac, Winston, Fry et Zart filèrent en vitesse, puis Minho avec le sac poubelle en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Enfin Jeff et Clint, avec qui, Thomas se souvint brusquement, il partageait un dortoir, bordel et qui lui firent signe.

- _Tu euh… tu récupères pas tes trucs, Thomas ? _Fit alors la voix de Newt dans son dos.

Une voix hésitante qui lui donna envie de se retourner, le cœur _encore_ complètement malmené. Il jeta un regard aux deux autres étudiants, légèrement paniqué, et essaya de garder un peu de contenance quand il les vit se pincer les lèvres et que Clint lança :

- _Oh ouais, récupère tes trucs, Thomas._

Une chape de plomb lui tomba sur l'estomac quand ils firent volteface et s'enfuir de la chambre et… PUTAIN EST-CE QU'IL VENAIT DE LES VOIR SE FAIRE UN HIGH-FIVE AVANT DE REFERMER LA PORTE ?

Mais la question n'était pas là. La question c'était de savoir pourquoi, en arrivant, Thomas voulait plus que tout se retrouver seul avec Newt, tirer la situation au clair… Et pourquoi, _maintenant_, ses nerfs étaient un paquet en feu et en bordel et criaient « PANIQUE » partout dans son cerveau.

Ah. Oui. Parce qu'ils avaient passé la soirée à parler de l'ex de Thomas et qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder le blondinet. Une seule fois.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était là, il fallait bien qu'il se retourne. Et qu'il constate que tous les paquets de bonbons étaient vides ?

_C'est une stratégie, espèce d'immense crétin,_ cria une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Minho.

Ses yeux voyagèrent donc plus haut pour tomber ô-comme-c'est-étrange sur Newt qui se grattait nerveusement l'avant-bras.

_- Oh euh_, fit le blondinet, maladroitement.

- _Désolé !_ Lâcha alors Thomas.

Et sa voix était rauque. Et vibrante. Et il fit un pas vers le sous-délégué. Newt lui lança un regard plein de questions, fronçant brusquement les sourcils. Thomas décida de continuer. Il venait de se lancer, il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Sinon, il se connaissait, autant faire demi-tour et suivre Jeff et Clint.

Non, pas _encore,_ merci bien.

_- Désolé pour ce soir._

_- De quoi tu parles Tommy ?_ Interrogea Newt, visiblement perdu.

Ils se tenaient l'un face à l'autre à présent, l'air plus idiots l'un que l'autre.

-_ Je sais pas ! _S'énerva subitement le brun. _Je sais pas… imaginons euh…_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, bordel ! Ce n'étaient pas les trois ridicules bières qu'il avait bu qui pouvait avoir anesthésié son cerveau quand même… et pourtant, quand il reprit, on aurait dit qu'il était ivre :

- _Imaginons qu'un garçon te plait, mais vous ne vous vous connaissez pas, vous parlez pas, enfin pas vraiment. Et là, d'un coup, tu balances à tout va que t'embrasses des filles et… je sais pas, ces trucs ! Tout ce que le garçon en question va se dire c'est… oh, génial il est attiré par les filles ! Et pourtant ce garçon veut que tu récupères des sachets de bonbons VIDES. Ça n'a pas de sens… Qu'est-ce qu'il pense, ce garçon ? C'est ça que je me demande… tu comprends ?_

Newt ouvrit de grands yeux et Thomas dû s'arracher à la contemplation de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes pour continuer avant qu'il ne l'interrompe :

- _Et donc tu serais là, en soirée, à parler de ton ex, devant ce garçon, que tu as embrassé, comme si c'était normal. Et… non, c'est stupide. Tu comprends pas, pas vrai ?_

Thomas ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable. Et bête.

- _Si. Je crois que je comprends, ouais._

Ce fut au tour du brun d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Et de rire nerveusement quand il vit que Newt souriait.

- _Non. Non je suis à peu près cent pourcent complètement sûr que tu comprends pas, _reprit-il. _Moi-même j'ai du mal à…_

Comprendre. Le mot fut littéralement étouffé quand la main de Newt se glissa sur sa nuque et l'attira contre lui. Thomas trébucha et tomba contre le torse de l'autre garçon, son exclamation réduite au silence par la paire de lèvres qui s'écrasa sur les siennes.

Sur le coup, il resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, la main crispée sur le tee-shirt du blondinet. Puis Newt griffa légèrement la peau de son cou en l'entrainant contre lui avec détermination.

Thomas ferma les yeux et se débrouilla pour retrouver son équilibre, aidé par les gestes de Newt qui passa ses mains autour de lui pour le plaquer contre son corps. Le brun s'abandonna alors totalement. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois mais son cœur battait avec autant de frénésie. Peut-être encore plus parce que c'était Newt qui avait initié le baiser.

Il resta malheureusement trop superficiel puisque le blondinet rompit soudain le contact, en s'éloignant légèrement. Thomas rouvrit les yeux, incapable d'empêcher le couinement de protestation qui franchit ses lèvres et qui s'étrangla en voyant les joues rouges du Second. Adorable.

- _Et là… J'ai toujours pas compris? _Demanda simplement Newt.

Il avait toujours son air amusé, éternel et pourtant, on sentait qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que ce qu'il voulait le faire croire. Thomas eut envie de l'embrasser, encore, _plus_, juste pour ça, mais il se força à répondre, le souffle court :

- _Si._

Mince, depuis quand sa voix était-elle si rocailleuse ?

- _Ecoute, ça m'est égal que t'ais fait quoi que ce soit avec une fille ou des millions tant que… _

Newt semblait hésitant à poursuivre et la main de Thomas se crispa un peu plus sur son tee-shirt, comme pour l'encourager.

- _Tant que t'es d'accord pour embrasser un garçon après, _finit Newt à toute vitesse.

Le visage de Thomas s'illumina littéralement. Son cœur semblait décidé à lui jaillir de la poitrine quand il tenta un petit :

- _Le garçon, à tout hasard, étant… toi ?_

Ce fut au tour de Newt d'avoir un sourire éclatant et ses mains se plaquèrent plus fort contre le dos de Thomas.

- _Je croyais que c'était moi qui ne comprenais rien,_ soupira-t-il et il était encore nerveux. _Ce que tu peux être lent à…_

Thomas n'avait pas besoin de plus. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie d'entendre le rire du blondinet, encore. Il adorait son rire. Mais il préféra fermer les yeux à nouveau et sceller leurs lèvres.

Newt laissa échapper un soupir que certains auraient jugé indécent et le corps de Thomas fut parcouru d'un frisson. Le brun sentit alors la langue de l'autre garçon passer délibérément et lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure et c'est lui qui lâcha un gémissement avant d'avoir un petit rire gêné.

Mais Newt n'avait pas l'air de trouver ce bruit embarrassant puisqu'il tira plus fort sur le haut de Thomas tout en reculant. Il ne fallut que trois pas pour qu'ils tombent à la renverse sur les deux lits collés et qu'ils ne se séparent, un peu brusquement, complètement haletants et étourdis.

Thomas sentit ses joues le bruler quand le regard de Newt plongea dans le sien, allongé à côté de lui. Mais cette fois, il en était ravi.

- _Euh… puisque Minho passe son tour pour cette fois… tu pourrais peut-être dormir ici ? _Risqua alors Newt, clairement mortifié de proposer une telle chose à voix haute.

Thomas eut envie de crier de joie.

- _Je savais que je passais après lui, _soupira-t-il plutôt. _Mais si quelqu'un doit se faire sauter dessus dans la nuit, autant que ce soit moi plutôt que lui._

Il était tellement nerveux, et c'était tellement plus facile d'évacuer la tension en faisant des blagues stupides. Heureusement, Newt semblait trouver la stratégie à son gout puisqu'il roula soudainement pour se retrouver au-dessus de Thomas, le clouant au matelas.

- _Désolé. Faudra t'y faire. Minho aura toujours une place de choix dans cette relation,_ répondit le blondinet d'un ton faussement dramatique.

Clairement remis en question par les tremblements de son corps et sa manière de se déchirer les lèvres en contemplant le garçon sous lui. Le cœur de Thomas gonfla dans sa poitrine, presque douloureusement. Une moue taquine écorna ses lèvres quand il interrogea le blond :

- _Oh, on parle de relation, maintenant ?_

Newt le fit taire d'un autre baiser.

**x**

OMG OMG OMG

**JE PANIQUE**.

**Et désolée mais pas de lemon **ahah, ils ont 16 et 17 donc… j'vais pas dire qu'il faut qu'ils restent vierges et chastes et purs mais… **c'est pas le but de cette fic non plus** d'écrire un slash juste histoire de, désolée *-*

On se retrouve **mercredi pour l'épilogue** ? (Non, je ne cloture pas la saison 1 sans la fête déguisée haha)

**J'ai trop peur que vous soyez déçus làààà.**

**EDIT : Non non, je n'ai pas oublié que THOMAS croyait à un complot de la part de Minho Newt, et les autres. IL RESTE UN EPILOGUE *-***

A mercredi (et Dimanche pour « Je t'écrirais des poèmes »),

Robin *-*


End file.
